Ciel nocturne
by Mai96
Summary: Athéna Sasagawa considérait l'école comme du repos. Mais quand les Vongola arrivent à l'Etablissement, elle ne peut que soupirer en espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas amener avec eux tous les ennuie qu'elle fuyait. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance, hein… Mais pourquoi devait-elle affronter une Familia entière ? FicFutur, nouvelle génération.
1. Prologue : Protège ta Famille

Bonjour !

Peut-être que certains d'entre vous me connaisse déjà, que ce soit comme auteur sur Percy Jackson ou comme traductrice sur KHR. Cette fois, c'est une fiction, ma fiction sur Reborn que je vous offre.

Je pense qu'elle va être plutôt longue mais je ne sais pas vraiment, dans le sens où j'ai tellement d'idée que je pourrais créer des péripéties à l'infinie, mais pour le moment je ne suis que dans l'écriture de la première. Je travaille sur cette histoire depuis fin-juin, donc je pense pouvoir dire que j'ai pu bien ficelé l'histoire et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir trop d'incohérence. J'ai aussi pour le moment 7 chapitres d'écrit, prologue non comprit, le huitième est finit si on excepte un petit passage qui a besoin d'être inventé et le neuvième est bien partie.

Pour cette fois, je vais faire la présentation de la fic. Il n'y aura pas cela au autres mise à jour. Peut-être des résumés mais ce sera tout.

**Titre** : Ciel nocturne

**Auteur** : Mai96

**Beta** : little akary(u/1843222)

**Genre** : Famille, romance, aventure, suspense, complots(?). Fiction qui se passe bien après la fin du manga.

**Spoil** : j'ai lu tout les scans et commpte utiliser des informations qui sont dans ceux-ci. Mais vu que ce n'est pas maintenant et que quand je le ferais, les mangas seront sortie depuis bien longtemps, pas de spoils pour les lecteurs. Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que l'anime, je prend en compte la suite, qui n'existe qu'en manga. Je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire les scans que l'on trouve en français sur internet ou d'acheter les tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tel que Kyoko Tsuna ne sont pas à moi mais a Akira Amano.

**Résumé** : Kyoko se sentit tout à coup nostalgique, une chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en voyant Athéna grandir. Sa fille était à la fois si semblable et si différente de son père. Il n'y avait aucun doute, celle-ci portait son sang… C'était en pensant à cela qu'elle se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix de ne pas renouer avec les Vongola… Enfin, cette rupture n'avait pas empêché Athéna d'être impliquer profondément dans la Mafia. Aussi profondément que son père.

=== On est 25 ans après la fin du manga et on suit les aventures d'Athéna Sasagawa, la fille de Kyoko Sasagawa.

**Mise à jour** : tous les premiers mardi ou mercredi du mois.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue : Protège ta Famille.<strong>

– Je pense que je vais rester ici.

Sawada Tsuna resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui défiaient encore et toujours la gravité.

– Je suis désolé.

Sasagawa Kyoko rigola doucement et lui adresse un sourire. Ce sourire.

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, Tsu-kun. Nous savons l'un comme l'autre que je ne suis pas comme Haru… Je suis trop faible pour la mafia.

– Tu sais parfaitement de non, s'écria Tsuna.

– Oui, je suis forte. Mais je n'ai pas la même force qu'Haru. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour le même traitement que reçoit Haru, c'est un fait.

Essai d'enlèvement, essai d'assassinat de diverse forme et autre.

Oui, son interlocuteur savait très bien de quelle force elle voulait parler. Kyoko ne pourrait jamais supporter le même traitement sans devenir folle. Et c'était ce traitement qui l'attendait en Italie, surtout dans cette période de guerre.

– Tu sais, je crois que nous le savions. Que je ne pourrais pas te suivre. Nous le savions avant même que la mafia cesse d'être que des épreuves de Reborn par ci par là.

– Je suis désolé.

– Je tiendrais compagnie à Nana-san. Elle va se sentir bien seul… Pars en Italie, Tsu-kun. Epouse quelqu'un, et prend quand même de temps en temps de mes nouvelles quand la guerre sera fini. Protège ta Famille.

_¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤_

Kyoko n'était pas une personne vulgaire. Vous demanderiez à ces collègues, à ses patients ou même à sa famille, elle était la personne la plus polie du monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas en manque de vocabulaire. Ses interactions avec des mafieux en tout genre ces neuf dernières années lui avaient appris un vocabulaire divers et varié dans plusieurs langues. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait envie de dire ce vocabulaire à voix haute.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, expira, inspira plusieurs pour essayer de se calmer.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de cette pratique, elle était plus calme et, à la place de la flopé original, la jeune femme ne laissa sortir qu'un seul juron.

– Merde.

Qui résumait plutôt bien la situation…

…

Il fallait qu'elle parle à Tsuna. Rapidement.

* * *

><p>Et voilà.<p>

Un grand merci à little akary qui est ma Beta pour cette fiction.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Une journée de merde

Voici le chapitre 1. C'est un peu un chapitre d'introduction, où je vous fais découvrir le quotidien d'Athéna.

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Une journée de merde<strong>

Athéna ouvrit à moitié son œil droit, visualisant le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil, sorti son bras de sa couette et appuya sur ledit bouton. Soupirant de bonheur quand le son s'arrêta, elle se blottit dans son lit, refermant son œil et retomba dans le domaine de Morphée.

Pour en ressortir aussi tôt, rappelé à l'ordre par son portable qu'elle avait programmé hier soir (elle se connaissait trop pour son bien). Elle soupira, le prit et arrêta la musique. Une fois ces taches effectuées, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Bon sang, elle ne voulait pas se lever. C'était de plus en plus dur chaque matin. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se couche plus tôt. Il fallait… mais entre ce qu'il fallait faire et ce qu'elle faisait… Il y avait un monde !

…

Peut-être même plus en y pensant.

Elle se leva donc, alluma son ordinateur et, en mettant rapidement son uniforme, écrivit son mot de passe. Elle sourit à l'habituel arc-en-ciel qui était apparu alors que le chargement s'effectuait. C'était _son_ arc-en-ciel.

Son fond d'écran apparu bientôt (c'était une vieille photo de sa mère où celle-ci apparaissait avec son groupe d'amis, il y a vingt-cinq ans), puis un dossier, un suivant et ainsi de suite, formant rapidement un symbole incompréhensible. Elle vérifia rapidement les infos, notant le séisme de moyenne amplitude qui avait eu lieu aux Etats-Unis, et ses mails, en supprimant certains, en gardant d'autre pour plus tard et en répondant rapidement aux derniers.

Elle allait fermer sa page internet quand elle reçut un nouveau message de Constantine. Elle l'ouvrit et le lu, faisant bugué son esprit. C'était quoi cette information ? Une blague ?

Elle espérait pour G que Constantine avait de mauvaise informations (bien que ce serait la première fois) parce que sinon, elle allait lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas encore assez grand pour agir aussi idiotement. Comme si à quatorze ans on pouvait décider de… Brrr, cela allait faire crier.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à ce problème car un coup d'œil à l'horloge de son ordinateur lui indiqua que si elle ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait être rapidement en retard. Elle se coiffa, se maquilla, prit son sac en vérifia rapidement qu'elle avait pris toutes ses affaires et descendit les escaliers.

Une fois arrivé en bas, elle fit rapidement grillé un toast, se souvenant que sa mère avait été de veille à l'hôpital pendant la nuit, et qu'elle n'était donc pas levé ce matin comme d'habitude, et pris son bento. Elle revérifia encore une fois qu'elle avait toutes ses affaires (une manie qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois), mis ses chaussures et sortie de chez elle.

Comme toujours quelqu'un l'attendait, elle plissa des yeux pour voir à travers le brouillard d'avril et eut un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la personne. C'était Hïringo Kyo. Sa silhouette plutôt grande, ses cheveux long et fin se découpaient dans la brume. Il était « beau gosse ». Et même Athéna était d'accord sur cela avec les idiotes de fan auxquelles son Etablissement enseignait. Bon en même temps, à vingt-deux ans avec un physique bien entretenu, sportif, bronzé et sans aucune imperfection de quelconque genre, il avait de quoi faire baver toutes les adolescentes. Sauf qu'Athéna considérait Kyo comme son grand frère.

– Salut Athéna.

Elle cligna des yeux, toujours pas remise de sa surprise. Kyo était l'infirmier de l'Etablissement, toujours à l'école bien avant elle, et ne venait donc jamais la chercher.

– Tu es sortis sans accompagnateur hier, répondit-il à sa question silencieuse. Je suis ici pour soigner les blessures que tu n'as sans aucun doutes pas manqué de te faire.

Athéna soupira. Elle aurait dut le savoir. Même si elle avait espérait que son escapade nocturne était passé inaperçu, elle n'avait pas trop espéré. Ses amis la surveillaient trop pour cela.

– Pourquoi avez-vous le besoin de surveiller le moindre de mes faits et gestes ? J'ai dix-sept ans et demi, je suis vacciné et j'ai toutes mes dents bon sang !

Ce n'était pas une des conséquences qu'elle avait envisagées quand elle avait créé les Chimeras, un ensemble hybride entre une organisation mafieuse type CEDEF et une Familia type Vongola. Traquer les traitres aux lois écrites de la Mafia et les familias abusant des flammes de dernière volonté nouvellement communes ? Oui. Mais se faire materner par les autres membres des Chimeras ? Non.

Etant donné qu'ils l'aidaient de temps à autre, ils étaient mal placé pour lui reproché une de ses rares sorties nocturnes en solitaire. Surtout quand tous savaient que chacun d'entre eux le faisant de temps en temps.

Et puis elle avait sauvé la vie de la plupart d'entre eux… Ils ne pouvaient pas lui être reconnaissant et lui foutre la paix ?

Il ricana.

– Outre le fait que tu es incapable de t'occuper de toi toute seule ? Non. Il faut bien que quelqu'un fasse à attention pour toi.

– Mais…

Il la coupa.

– Tu veux une preuve ? Tu tiens ton sac de ta main gauche au lieu de la droite. Et pour que tu ais assez mal pour faire ça, il faut au moins que ton bras, coude ou poignet soit fêlé. Cette preuve te suffit ou je te ressors des exemples du passée ?

La lycéenne fit la moue avant de soupirer. Elle savait reconnaitre la défaite quand elle la voyait. Même s'il cela ne lui plaisait pas, elle décida de ne pas répliquer. Cela ne ferait que créer une discussion inutile. Et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité que les autres y voyaient.

– Bien petite-sœur. Maintenant, on se dépêche. Et une fois arrivé à l'Etablissement, on passe d'abord par l'infirmerie pour que je vois ce qui est arrivé à ton bras et comment on va soigner ça.

– Oui, oui.

Même si elle ne comprenait pas l'intérêt de ça.

Sa journée ne commençait pas bien. Elle espérait juste que cela s'améliorerait.

...

Athéna était sure d'une chose en rentrant dans sa salle de cours, c'était que ce n'était pas sa journée et elle doutait qu'elle allait le devenir. Entre son épuisement, ce putain de mail qui lui hérissait son intuition, cette visite à l'infirmerie (une fêlure, putain, ce con d'hier avait réussi à lui faire une fêlure. Si un jour elle le revoyait – mais la chance était nul vu où elle l'avait envoyé – elle le lui ferait regretter) et la rencontre avec ce groupe de collégiennes… Bon sang, il était même pas huit heures et elle en avait déjà marre et envie de se coucher… Et dire qu'elle avait entrainement de gymnastique ce soir… Peut-être qu'elle allait sécher… De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si une séance de moins baisserait son niveau.

En retournant quelques salutations, elle alla s'assoir à sa table, sortit son ordinateur « lycée », l'alluma et ouvrit rapidement le fichier Japonais, le premier cours de la journée. Bon sang, elle voulait que la journée finisse !

Mais ce ne fut que quand son professeur inscrit la date au tableau qu'elle se rendit compte que l'on était jeudi. Sa plus grosse journée et la plus chiante dans la semaine… Merde. Ce n'était pas son jour. Du tout.

...

Après une heure de Japonais, une heure d'anglais et trois de maths, Athéna pouvais dire qu'elle était morte. Elle avait suivi les cours, oui, mais en étant à moitié présente seulement. Elle espérait juste que personne n'avait fait attention à ça. Elle avait quand même un exemple à donner.

Soupirant, elle éteignit son ordinateur, se leva, pris son bento et se dirigea vers le toit centrale pour aller manger. C'était le point de rendez-vous quotidien entre ses amis et elle pour les repas. Après cinq minutes de marche, elle arriva, découvrant que pour une fois, elle était la première à arriver. C'était rare. Bon en même temps, d'habitude, elle passait par le bureau pour prendre un peu de paperasse. Aujourd'hui… Juste une flemme monstrueuse. Xolani aura juste un peu plus de travail. Tant pis pour lui, mais comme elle était sûre qu'il faisait partie de ceux qui la surveillaient, il apprendra peut-être sa leçon. Piètre et petite vengeance, mais une vengeance quand même.

Elle s'assit sur un des bancs, posa son repas et attendit. Hina et Moria étaient sans doute encore venue sans déjeunée – « c'est un repas inutile ! » – et n'allaient pas acheter quoi que ce soit. Il valait donc mieux qu'elle attende les jumelles pour qu'elles aient un minimum de nutriments pour l'après-midi.

Athéna leva la tête au bruit de la porte, et vis (quand on parlait du loup) Hina et Moria apparaitre derrière celle-ci. Hina et Moria Dopper étaient des jumelles, enfin, pas vraiment. Dans un sens oui, elles étaient des jumelles et dans un autre pas du tout. Mais bon… Athéna aimait la simplicité quand elle suffisait. Elle aimait donc considéré Hina et Moria comme des jumelles quand cela suffisait comme explication. Chacune le miroir de l'autres, elles étaient toujours ensemble. De taille moyenne, la seule chose qui permettait de les différencier était la couleur de leur ruban/élastique/bandeau.

L'étonnement des jumelles en la voyant déjà là ne dura même pas une seconde. Elles lui sautèrent dessus, l'une prenant son bras droit et l'autre son bras gauche, faisant volé leur cheveux violet, aujourd'hui attaché en couettes.

– Alors, Athéna,

Tiens, aujourd'hui c'était Hina qui commençait le match de ping-pong.

– On a été une mauvaise fille…

Et Moria qui répondait… Oh… Athéna voyait déjà le mal de crane commencer.

– Et…

Elle tourna la tête vers Hina, déjà en retard à cause de la courté de sa prise de parole.

– A décider de …

Encore en retard, mais le pire c'était qu'elle s'amusait, elle voyait bien le sourire amuser sur les lèvres de Moria.

– Quitter la maison…

– Pendant la nuit,

– Sans nous…

– En parler.

– Ce n'est pas bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ah… Hina qui posait une question, c'était bientôt la fin de la partie.

– Pas bien du tout.

– On veut les détails croustillants !

Et le point final, les deux qui parlaient en même temps, faisant élever le niveau sonore.

Athéna regretta de ne pas avoir ses bras de libre pour pouvoir se masser la tête. Si elle laissait ses amies continuer à parler comme ça, le mal de crane n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ah… En fait non, il était déjà là. Oh… Quelle merveilleuse journée ce jeudi 21 avril.

– Les filles…

– Oui ? dirent-elles en cœur.

– Soit l'une d'entre vous deux parle et l'autre se tait, soit vous parler toutes les deux en même temps. Ma journée est déjà assez pourrie sans que vous ne me rajoutiez un mal de tête.

Elles firent la moue.

– Tu n'es pas drôle… Allez juste parce que c'est toi !

_Merci mon dieu_, pense Athéna.

Puis elle commença à les faire manger, souvent en devant ruser.

Bon sang, si c'est ça d'avoir des petits frères et des petites sœurs, alors elle ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour ne pas s'être marier et d'avoir eu d'autres enfants.

– Tiens tiens… Le retour de la grande sœur aux petites sœurs capricieuses. Comment ça va ?

Ne s'attendant pas à cette interruption, Athéna lâcha ses baguettes et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

Athéna inspira et expira pendant quelques secondes, attendant que son cœur se clame. Alors qu'il ne fit que battre plus fort, cette fois de colère, en voyant son bento à moitié par terre.

– KAGAMI TETSUYA ! hurla-t-elle, à la fois folle de rage et de peur, se demandant ce que faisait Tetsuya ici : il était un collégien et le toit centrale faisait partit du lycée et contrairement aux jumelles, il préférait nettement rester dans les bâtiments collégial. Tu fous quoi au lycée, toi ?

– Si je dis que c'est pas tes affaires ?

Athéna sentit presque la croix caractéristique de la colère dans les mangas apparaitre sur son front.

– Je réplique que tu es sous l'autorité légale de _ma_ mère en tant qu'individus et qu'en tant qu'élève de l'Etablissement, tu es sous _mon_ autorité. Donc, vu que tu ne m'as jamais dit cela, je n'aurais donc pas à te répondre cela. Alors ? exigea-t-elle en sentant sa main la démanger.

– Y'avait une réunion de président des clubs qui vont participer à la prochaine saison. C'était dans lycée.

Athéna se calma.

– Bien. Tu as ton déjeuné ?

Il acquiesça.

– Oui, et puis, même si n'était pas le cas, je ne te laisserai pas me nourrir comme si j'avais quatre ans.

– Merci bien, deux éléments avec la mentalité de gamines de quatre ans quand il en vient à la nutrition me suffit amplement.

– Mais… se plaignit en cœur Hina et Moria.

– Athéna n'a pas tort, votre alimentation est déplorable, vous savez ?

Cette fois, Athéna ne fut pas surprise. Elle avait entendu venir l'africain depuis déjà plus d'une minutes.

– Bonjour Saheed, dit-elle.

– Le vieux n'est pas avec toi ?

Athéna soupira. Tetsuya et la politesse.

– Non, trop de travail.

Saheed était l'assistant de Kyo, même s'il lui laissait plus souvent sa part de paperasse qu'il ne l'aidait à faire la sienne.

– Tiens mieux, murmura Athéna, je l'ai assez vu de la journée !

Saheed sembla réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de comprendre.

– Tu lui en veux de t'avoir trainé à l'infirmerie ce matin pour te soigner ?

– Oui.

– Tu t'es blessé cette nuit ? s'exclama Tetsuya et les jumelles.

– Oui et alors ? se défendit Athéna. De nous cinq, seul Saheed est plus âgé que moi, donc ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux.

– C'était une fêlure, Athéna. Cela aurait pu être grave si Kyo-sensei ne l'avait pas soigné à temps.

– Tout comme je comptais la soigner de la même manière que Kyo l'a fait dès que j'étais au lycée. Kyo et toi n'êtes pas les seuls à pouvoir faire ça, je te rappelle. Je ne suis pas stupide ou complètement irresponsable. J'ai _juste_ dix-sept ans et demi.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi tout le monde la faisait chier avec ça. Mais merde, elle était plus forte qu'eux et savait très bien ses limites. A la bordure du calme, elle se dirigea vers la porte pour partir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant deux jeunes filles.

– Eiko. Kaeki.

– Bonjour Sasagawa-sama.

Et voilà qu'arrivaient deux des seules personnes dans son entourage proche qui n'avait toujours pas comprit qu'ils la faisaient plus chier en l'appelant par son nom de famille que par son prénom.

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. S'énerver ne servait à rien. Juste à détruire tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, donc à rien. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Oui, il fallait juste une bonne nouvelle. Ou rentrer chez elle pour dormir.

– Xolani n'est pas avec vous ? demanda soudainement Saheel, inquiet pour son cousin. Il arrive en même temps que vous d'habitude.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant de rigoler.

– Non, répondit Adachi Eiko, une brune avec de longs cheveux bouclés dont elle était très fière. Il est en train de signer les documents que Sasagawa-sama n'est pas venu chercher ce midi.

Tiens, sa vengeance marchait.

– S'il a assez de temps à perdre à me surveiller, je ne vois pas pourquoi je prendrais de mon temps, moi, avec la paperasse alors que je n'en ai pas à perdre.

– Ce n'est pas très sympathique, fit remarquer Minazuki Kaeki, surement une des personnes les plus gentille que Athéna connaissait.

Athéna renifla.

– Alors il comprendra peut-être que ce n'est pas non plus sympathique de me faire surveiller. _Je_ suis la plus forte. Et donc, même si j'avais des problèmes, vous ne pourriez rien y faire. En revoir.

Et elle dépassa les deux lycéennes, et descendit les escaliers tout en essayant de se calmer. Plus le temps passait moins elle comprenait ses amis. Ou les autres en général.

Elle traversa rapidement le lycée, ignorant la lycéenne de première année, Haruno Sakura, qui essayait de lui parler (elle n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ses plaintes à propos de tout et n'importe quoi).

Elle arriva à sa salle de classe et s'assit, remarquant que maintenant qu'elle avait oublié le reste de son bento sur le toit et qu'elle n'avait même pas mangé un seul grain de riz.

Elle s'empêcha de trembler de rage.

Ce n'était pas sa journée.

...

Le reste de l'après-midi passa plutôt rapidement, entre des leçons soporifiques et son option sur la mythologie antique dans le monde. Lorsque la sonnerie de dix-huit heures retentit, Athéna fut une des premières debout (elle avait éteint son ordi depuis déjà quelques minutes). Elle se dirigea donc d'une humeur un peu plus « neutre » que ce midi vers le gymnase où les autres élèves aussi inscrite au club de gymnastique étaient pour la plus part déjà arrivés.

– Bonjour Athéna-sempai. L'entrainement d'aujourd'hui a été raccourci d'une demi-heure. Vous n'aurez pas à nous supporter longtemps, informe Yamanaka Ino, l'assistante auto-proclamée d'Athéna dans tout ce qui concernait le club de gymnastique.

Et une de ses nombreuses groupies. Mais celle-ci était plus intelligente que la moyenne, savait quand il ne fallait pas l'embêter et l'aidait à ne pas devenir folle lorsqu'elle entrainait les autres filles du club. Donc supportable.

– Bonjour Ino.

Ah… une autre raison pour laquelle elle l'aimait bien était qu'elle ne prenait pas un air scandalisé dès qu'Athéna utilisait le prénom de quelqu'un (ce n'était pas sa faute si sa mère l'avait élevé autant dans une culture japonaise que dans une culture européen et que la plupart de ses proches amis étaient d'origine non japonaise).

– Dis-moi que je ne suis pas responsable de l'entrainement aujourd'hui.

– Non. Vous avez même l'espace sol numéro 3 pour vous toute seule. Pendragon-san l'avait réservé mais elle a dut quitter l'établissement pour cause familiale avec son frère. J'ai déjà prévenue les autres. Personne ne doit vous déranger. Bon entrainement, dit la blonde avant de la saluer et de partir en direction des autres.

La deuxième année se dirigea donc vers l'espace sol numéro 3 après s'être changé et commença sa routine d'entrainement, tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder (comme s'il n'avait pas assez fait cela aujourd'hui).

Plus le temps passait, plus elle avait envie de quitter le club. Et plus elle hésitait à quitter le club. Être dans le club était une sorte de normalité dans sa vie qu'elle aimait bien. Pas que le fait d'être ce qu'elle était lui était insupportable, mais la gymnastique était un break dans la vie qu'elle menait. Même le lycée en lui-même se reportait trop à cette vie pour considérer étudier comme une interlude. La preuve, quatre-vingt-quinze pourcent des personnes à qui elle parlait sur une base quotidienne dans l'Etablissement était une part de sa vie hors lycée.

Mais plus le temps passait, plus Athéna se rendait compte que le club rendait aussi sa vie plus difficile. Plus il lui faisait comprendre sa différence avec les autres. Plus le temps passait, moins Athéna ne comprenait les autres et la vie en générale.

Peut-être qu'il fallait qu'elle accepte la vérité. Elle n'était pas complètement humaine et pas faite pour une vie entièrement humaine. Même si cette vie était presque entièrement tournée vers la mafia.

Dommage pour Namimori, la ville avait pourtant eu un répit de dix-huit ans, depuis que Sawada Tsunayoshi était partie définitivement en Italie, huit ans après la bataille des arcobalenos.


	3. Chapitre 2 ou Comment bien commencer

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Comment bien commencer la journée… et comprendre qu'elle ne va pas se finir aussi bien<strong>

Athéna ouvrit à moitié son œil, visualisant le bouton d'arrêt de son réveil, sorti son bras de sa couette et appuya sur ledit bouton. Soupirant de bonheur quand le son s'arrêta, elle se blottit dans son lit et retomba dans le domaine de Morphée.

Pour en ressortir aussi tôt, rappelé à l'ordre par son portable. Elle soupira et arrêta la musique. Une fois ces taches effectuées, elle s'assit sur son lit.

Pourquoi était-ce de plus en plus dur chaque matin ?

Elle se leva de mauvaise grâce, même si elle était bien moins fatigué qu'hier matin, alluma son ordinateur et mit rapidement son uniforme.

Son fond d'écran et ses dossiers apparurent bientôt. Elle fit sa routine internet habituelle, notant que Constantine n'avait pas renvoyé de nouveau message. Rien de bon pour G, ça. Et pour elle aussi.

Elle s'adossa au dossier de sa chaise en soupirant. Le mail d'hier lui faisait peur et son intuition ne s'était pas un seul instant rendormis depuis. Et c'était mauvais. Elle n'eut pas plus le temps de s'adonner à ses sombres pensées car sa mère l'appela :

– Athéna ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

– Cinq minutes maman. Je finis de me préparer !

– Dépêche-toi Na-chan. Alva-chan et Xolani-kun t'attendent.

...

Sasagawa Kyoko soupira en terminant son petit-déjeuner. Même après dix-huit ans, elle ne pouvait pas oublier la cuisine de Nana-san et encore moins l'égaler.

La femme rangea rapidement son petit-déjeuner et mis pour la deuxième fois la table, cette fois pour sa fille. Une fois cette tache terminé, elle regarda l'horloge et décida de laisser à Athéna encore dix minutes : aucune réunion n'était prévu aujourd'hui, l'adolescente avec donc encore le …

BRING BRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG

Qui pouvait donc sonner à cette heure ? Les amis d'Athéna venaient la chercher tous les jours mais ils l'attendaient généralement dehors (sauf en cas de pluie ou de grand froid où elle avait mis en place la règle de venir se réfugier dans la cuisine).

Inquiète, elle alla ouvrir et découvrit Xolani Kane et Alva Kyhay, tous les deux déjà prêt pour le lycée.

– Bonjour Kyoko-san.

Kyoko sourit.

– Bonjour Xolani-kun, Alva-chan. N'êtes-vous pas en avance ? Il n'y a quand même pas un problème au Manoir ?

Le Manoir était en fait une maison où habitaient toutes les personnes qui étaient sous sa responsabilité légale. Ou qui étaient assez proche d'Athéna pour pouvoir y habiter. Kyoko avait été obligé de faire cette séparation à cause du nombre toujours croissant des protégés qu'Athéna continuait de ramener à Namimori.

Xolani soupira.

– Athéna n'a pas regarder son portable, hein ? Il y a une réunion ce matin qui a été décidé à la dernière minute. On doit être au lycée à 7h45.

Kyoko rigola.

– Oui, il y a peu de chance qu'elle ait pensé à vérifier ce portable. Entrez. Elle déjeune et vous pourrez y aller.

Kyoko les laissa entrer, alla devant les escaliers et cria :

– Athéna ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt.

– Cinq minutes maman. Je finis de me préparer !

– Dépêche-toi Na-chan. Alva-chan et Xolani-kun t'attendent. Tu vas être en retard si tu ne te dépêches pas.

– Quoi ?

Un vacarme assez conséquent se fit tout de suite entendre de l'étage, révélant la précipitation soudaine de sa fille.

Qui apparue quelques minutes plus tard, prête. Elle portait son uniforme orange, ses cheveux était coiffé, du mieux qu'elle pouvait étant donné leur nature ébouriffé, et détaché, lui arrivant presque aux fesses, et elle s'était légèrement maquillé, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux, un mélange de gris et de jaune les plus inhabituel, surtout au Japon.

– Bonjours Maman, Alva, Xolani, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'essayait à table. Que faites-vous là ? demanda-t-elle au duo étranger. Ya pas de réunion aujourd'hui.

Etranger… C'était le cas de le dire. Aucun des deux n'avait la moindre goutte de sang japonais en lui. Xolani était africain et en troisième année au lycée. Il était né dans un petit village dans l'Afrique central qu'il avait quitté avec son cousin Saheed, et où il n'avait jamais remis les pieds. De grande taille, il dominait 99% des japonais qu'il rencontrait, avec la peau mate, les cheveux noirs et tressé et les yeux foncés, il était « exotique », populaire et membre du conseil des étudiants depuis sa première année au lycée. Au contraire, Alva était son physique inverse : pâle, les cheveux blond-argenté et les yeux cristal. Elle était en première année au lycée et venait d'intégré le conseil de l'Etablissement en tant que secrétaire. Elle aussi était classée dans la catégorie des « exotiques » (ce qu'elle était après tout, elle venait de Suède, le pays d'où sa famille était originaire et avait vécu avant qu'Alva arrive au Japon) et était la « princesse » de son année (surtout depuis ses débuts dans le mannequinat). Bien qu'Athéna savait qu'elle s'en fichait… pour une bonne raison : Xolani et elle sortait ensemble depuis déjà plusieurs années.

Kyoko soupira et fit remarquer :

– Je ne t'ai pas acheté un portable pour le lycée pour qu'il reste dans ton sac tous le temps. Mais pour que tu penses à le regarder et à l'utiliser si besoin est.

– « Réunion du conseil à 7h45 », cita Alva. Dans… vingt minutes quoi.

– Ah… acquiesça Athéna en continuant de manger. Et qui a décidé de cette réunion ?

– Mochida si on se base sur l'expéditeur, informa la jeune européenne.

Athéna sourit comme si on venait de lui annoncer que noël se tiendrait en avance et Kyoko rigola en entendant sa fille commencer à siffloter joyeusement.

– Feu Mochida oui… rectifia la lycéenne, de meilleur humeur tout à coup.

Kyoko se sentit tout à coup nostalgique, une chose qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent en voyant sa fille grandir. La jeune fille était à la fois si semblable et si différente de son père.

Beaucoup de personne la connaissant durant son adolescence seraient étonné de voir le caractère de sa fille. Pourtant… S'il était différent du sien, il n'était pas son total opposé. Depuis que Kyoko avait découvert l'implication de ceux qu'elle aimait dans la mafia, elle avait changé. Elle avait arrêté de voir le monde en rose et avait grandis. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait en sorte que sa fille ne soit jamais aussi crédule et aveugle qu'elle l'avait pu être à douze ans.

– Maman, on y va.

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise de la voir tout à coup de l'autre côté de la pièce, sac en main.

– Oui, oui… approuva-t-elle ailleurs, déjà replongé dans ses pensées.

Et à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'elle entrevit Athéna disparaitre derrière la porte d'entrée, courant vers l'Etablissement.

...

Alors qu'elle courrait, Athéna pestait avec colère contre Mochida Ken, un des plus grands fléaux de son existence. C'était un idiot de troisième année, le capitaine du club de Kendo, le représentant des clubs sportifs au conseil et un de ses amoureux éperdu (sa mère avait bien rit quand celle-ci avait appris cette information, lors d'une de ses rares plaintes envers le monde entier (rare… cela arrivait juste en moyenne une fois par mois… ce qui était peu s'il l'on comparait à ces plainte contre les gens habitant le Japon, une fois par semaine, ou les étudiants de l'Etablissement, là cela battait les records : minimum une fois tous les deux jours). A ce jour, Athéna ne savait toujours pas la cause du rire).

Elle sortit son portable « lycée ». Il fallait vraiment qu'elle pense à le laisser allumer et à le regarder plus souvent, cela éviterait plus de matin dans ce genre. Elle l'alluma et vérifia rapidement sa messagerie. Il y avait bien un SMS non lu (celui qui annonçait la réunion, dont l'expéditeur était bel et bien l'idiot, malheureusement pour lui) mais aucun appel manqué, ni d'autres SMS. La lycéenne ricana doucement. Elle voulait la tête de cet imbécile depuis longtemps et voilà qu'il lui donnait lui-même sur un plateau d'or.

Une tête allait tomber. Bientôt remplacé pas une autre plus sure. Mais ce n'était pas le sujet du moment.

Quinze minutes après être partit de chez les Sasagawa, le trio arriva à leur Etablissement, encore vide à cause de l'heure matinal. Ils saluèrent rapidement le chef actuel du comité de discipline. Digne fils de Kyoya Hibari, Hibari Kai avait repris le commandement du comité de discipline dès son arrivée à Namimori alors qu'il avait six ans. D'après sa mère qui avait fréquenté le collège de Namimori quand le premier Hibari y régnait en maître, Kai était son portrait craché, les cheveux noirs, charismatique et le même style vestimentaire. Ce qui le différenciait était ces deux yeux violets.

Une fois arrivé dans la salle où la réunion avait lieu, ils furent salués par les autres membres du conseil.

– Bonjour Sasagawa-sama, Kyhay-san, Kane-sama.

– Bonjour Mina-san, dirent-ils en retour.

Elle s'assit, posa et son sac à côté d'elle et attendit que tous soit autour de la table avant de commencer.

Ils étaient dix-sept, sept filles et dix garçons. Le président, le vice-président, le trésorier, les deux secrétaires et l'organisateur étaient les six membres qui étaient officiellement élus tous les deux ans et qui constituaient le « premier » cercle du conseil. Les onze autres membres qui formaient le conseil des élèves étaient les représentants des différentes catégories de l'Etablissements. Il y avait quatre représentants pour les clubs : le représentant des clubs culturels, celui des clubs académiques, celui des clubs sportifs (qui allait très bientôt changer, Athéna allait s'en assurer) et celui des clubs de loisir. Les représentants restant étaient ceux qui représentaient les années. Il y en avait un pour l'école primaire de l'Etablissement, trois pour le collège (un pour chaque année) et encore trois autres pour le lycée (pour la même raison évidente).

Lorsque tous furent assis autour de la table, Athéna prit la parole :

– Je vais entrer dans le vif du sujet qui m'amène ici. Pourquoi une réunion a-t-elle été prévue sans que je ne sois au courant ?

Le silence qui suivit initialement cette déclaration ne survit que quelques secondes, avant que les cris de surprises et les murmures ne l'envahissent définitivement et le fasse disparaitre.

Elle attendit que le calme reprenne sa place pour recommencer à parler.

– Mochida-san ? La raison pour laquelle une réunion a été organisée de ta seule volonté sans m'en faire part ? Mon portable était éteint, je le crains, mais ma messagerie de m'annonce aucun appel manqué. Ni même de SMS, excepté celui du rendez-vous. Vice-président ?

L'africain ricana silencieusement à l'exécution publique qui venait de débuter devant ses yeux.

– Aucun appel, présidente. Désolé de ne pas avoir vérifié si vous aviez ou pas approuvé cette réunion.

Athéna mit son masque public (pour éviter de se mettre à ricaner, elle avait tendance à le faire quand elle était un peu trop heureuse, et faire flipper les personnes présentes dans la salle qui n'y était pas habitué) et sourit gentiment.

– Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher, Xolani. C'était à Mochida-san de demander à moi ou à toi la permission d'organiser une réunion. Comme tout le monde.

Elle soupira, comme si elle était triste de devoir dire cela.

– J'espère quand même qu'il y a une bonne raison. Mochida-san.

Le capitaine du club de Kendo déglutit silencieusement, préférant se taire.

– Y-a-t-il un problème grave dans un des clubs ? Non, j'en aurais déjà été informé. Le festival sportif est dans un mois mais une réunion a déjà eu lieu à ce sujet et une autre a déjà été prévu. Cela ne peut pas être ça… Est-ce une réclamation ? demanda-t-elle, avec un ton « j'essaye d'aider » mais ne faisant qu'enfoncer le troisième année.

– Je… Non…

– Ce n'est pas une réclamation ? s'exclama-t-elle comme si elle était surprise avant de faire un sourire emprunté à sa mère (le sourire qu'elle avait nommé « sourire plein d'innocente gentillesse n°2 qui est sensé pour faire sentir bien mais qui ne fait que vous faire sentir mal»).

Elle fit mine de réfléchir encore quelques instants avant de finir, signant la fin de l'exécution.

– Non, je ne vois aucune autres raisons de réunir le conseil alors.

– Je… Je pense que je vais démissionner de m… mon rôle de représentant.

Bien… La journée commençait bien mieux qu'hier.

– Mais voyons, ce n'est pas obligatoire, ce…

– Je pense que c'est pour le mieux, expliqua-t-il en bégayant à moitié. Je… le travail scolaire de cette année plus le club de Kendo… Je… euh…

– Je vois, déclara Xolani. Quelqu'un à recommander pour prendre ta place ?

– Kagami Tetsuya, dit-il rapidement, se leva, rassembla ses affaires et disparu presque aussi tôt.

Athéna sourit intérieurement. La proposition de cet idiot servait parfaitement ses plans pour une fois.

_Xolani !_

Le vice-président fit cesser presque immédiatement le brouhaha qui s'était formé à la fuite de Mochida et demanda :

– Des votes en faveur du remplacement de Mochida Ken par Kagami Tetsuya ? Ou d'autre proposition.

– Je vote pour lui. Kagami-san est sérieux et respecté. Je doute que son âge soit un problème, déclara Minazuki Kaeki, la représentante des deuxièmes années du lycée.

– J'approuve.

En moins de cinq minutes, Tetsuya avait remplacé Mochida : un des plus grands fléaux de l'existence d'Athéna avait disparu et un de ses amis venait d'être promu. Oui, la journée s'annonçait meilleur que celle d'hier.

Athéna soupira.

– Bon ce problème est réglé. Takauji-san, tu es la représentante de son année. Tu lui proposeras le poste dans la matinée. Il a bien entendu la possibilité de refuser.

Même si la présidente savait bien qu'il ni avait aucune possibilité qu'il le fasse.

– D'autre sujet à discuter ? Il y a encore vingt minutes avant le début des premiers cours. Autant en profiter.

Le représentant des premières années collège se leva.

– A part le problème récurrent de l'intimidation de certains de mes camarades par quelques sempai, rien de nouveau.

– Parles-en à Hibari-san, conseilla-t-elle. Il s'en occupera avec joie. D'autres choses ?

Tsunemori Chibana, l'organisatrice, se leva à son tour.

– Personnellement, je suis ravie de ne plus voir Mochida mais cette réunion m'arrange bien. A partie de ce jour, l'Etablissement compte treize nouveaux élèves.

Athéna se crispa et saisit les bords de sa chaise. Elle allait surement devoir la remplacer mais elle s'en fichait. Cette information réveillait un peu trop son intuition et coïncidait avec le mail de Constantine.

– Quel est le problème ? Il est vrai que ce n'est pas la saison des transferts, surtout en grand nombres, mais l'Etablissement est de plus en plus connu. De plus il y a déjà des règles pour l'organisation de ce genre de chose. J'en aie été l'un des nombreux bénéficiaires.

– Vous étiez dans un groupe de trois nouveaux, Kane-sama.

– Et nous étions tous les trois étrangers.

– Ils sont treize, sont nés et ont toujours vécut en Italie.

Athéna se crispa encore plus. Bon, Constantine n'avait pas eu de mauvaises informations et son intuition avait eu raison. Comme toujours. En fait, la journée n'allait peut-être pas être si meilleure qu'hier.

– La bonne nouvelle, continua Chibana, c'est qu'ils parlent tous couramment Japonais. La plupart ont un parent japonais, qui vient de cette ville et c'est la raison qu'ils ont mis sur la demande de transfert.

En fait, ce n'était pas sa journée qui allait être pourris mais l'année entière et peut-être même les années à venir. Elle se doutait que si G venait à Namimori, ce n'était pas seulement pour étudier, mais aussi pour la harceler pour qu'elle accepte sa demande. Comme s'il ne suffisait pas qu'il le fasse dès qu'il le pouvait par ses rêves. Mais non, il avait réussi à se faire transférer elle ne savait comment à Namimori pour pouvoir l'embêter même le jour. Elle ne comprenait tout simplement sa logique. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il insistait, et elle répondait toujours la même réponse. Alors pourquoi continuait-il d'insister ? Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Bon… au fond d'elle, Athéna supposait qu'elle était contente, elle allait pour la première fois voir dans le monde réel celui qu'elle considérait comme son petit-frère à part entière mais… G était égal à mafia. Et elle trouvait que la mafia infestait déjà assez Namimori et l'Etablissement comme cela. (Même si la principale raison pour laquelle la mafia était aussi présente était… elle.)

– Et c'est vrai, j'ai vérifié. J'ai bien trouvé un Sawada, un Yamamoto et un Kozato dans les archives de l'ancien collège. Il y a même une Sasagawa dans les nouveaux.

Les membres du conseil eurent des réactions différentes. Une petite moitié eut peu, si ce n'était presque pas, de réaction à part une certaine surprise au nom Sasagawa. Quant aux autres… leurs pensées furent diverses et variés.

_Sawada ? Ce n'est pas le nom japonais du Vongola Decimo ? Kozato me dit aussi quelque chose…_

_Je vais bien m'amuser !_ ricana intérieurement Takauji Yuri.

_Vu les têtes des autres, je ne sens pas bien ces nouveaux_.

_Des ennuis sont à venir. Super. Reste plus qu'à trouver une bonne cachette_, soupira silencieusement le représentant des clubs académiques.

_Ce n'est pas avec eux qu'Athéna va retrouver un semblant de bonne humeur._

_Sasagawa, hein ? Et ben, G a sorti un joker. Comme si un de mes cousins allait me faire accepter sa demande,_ pensa Athéna.

Pour une autre personne, ce fut une pensée bien différente qui lui passa par la tête à l'énoncé de ces noms. En effet, Konnazuki Kaeki, la représentante des troisièmes années du collège, éclata de rire, tombant pratiquement de sa chaise.

_Sawada et Kozato? Le duo de naze qui était dans la classe de Papa et Maman ? Non, ils se sont reproduits ? Trop fort, j'ai hâtes de voir quel genre de personne ils sont !_

– Kannazuki-san ?

– Ce n'est rien, dit-elle, en riant encore. Juste un souvenir.

…

– Euh… Oui. Tsunemori-san, pourquoi en parler au conseil ?

La surnommé sourit timidement.

– Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Ils sont trop nombreux pour faire comme d'habitude… Et même s'il parle japonais, ils ne doivent pas avoir l'habitude d'un lycée japonais… Je pensais leur donner des guides mais je ne sais pas qui choisir. En fait, leur transfert n'a été fait qu'hier. Ils n'ont même pas encore de classe définie !

Elle cria à moitié la dernière phrase, clairement stressé.

– Du calme, Tsunemori-san. Je suis sure que nous allons pouvoir nous organiser. Amène-les ici. Pendant ce temps, on voit ce qu'on peut-faire.

La collégienne soupira de soulagement avant de disparaitre de la pièce, sans aucun doute partie chercher les nouveaux comme demander par Athéna.

La présidente se massa les tempes, essayant de trouver une solution aux problèmes que présentait la venue de son petit frère préféré dans l'Etablissement.

– Si la plupart de leurs parents viennent de cette ville, ils doivent quand même en savoir un minimum sur les coutumes japonaises. Peut-être pas toutes mais certaines. Je vais les répartir et préviendrait les représentants de leur années des classes que je leur aie attribué. Pour les guides, c'est inutile, ils sont trop nombreux. Nous serons à leur disposition pour des questions les premières semaines.

Elle se tu quelques instants…

– Je pense que c'est tout…

Elle laissa les autres membres présents discuter, préférant sortir une feuille et commencer à écrire toutes les manières pour faire en sorte d'éviter que G lui demande de…

– Ils sont là… dit d'une petite voix Tsunemori, la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

– Bien. Fais les rentrer s'il-te-plais.

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte et fit passer les nouveaux.


	4. Chapitre 3 : les nouveaux

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : les nouveaux<p>

Quand Tsunemori rencontra pour la première fois les nouveaux, elle soupira intérieurement mais sourit quand même et déclara :

– Bonjour, Minna-san. Je suis Tsunemori Chibana, membre du conseil des élèves sous le poste de l'Organisatrice. Je vous demande de me suivre. Je vais vous amener à la salle de réunion du conseil où les règles principal de l'Etablissement vous seront expliquées.

– Merci pour cela, déclara une des jeunes filles, une futur lycéenne si Tsunemori se basait sur l'uniforme.

Heureusement, la salle où les nouveaux attendaient et la salle de réunion n'était pas très loin, ils furent donc rapidement arrivés.

Une fois devant la porte, Tsunemori entrebâilla celle-ci, passa la tête et dit d'une petite voix :

– Ils sont là…

– Bien, lui répondit Sasagawa. Fais les rentrer s'il-te-plais.

Elle ouvrit entièrement la porte, faisant signe aux nouveaux de passer et referma derrière eux. Une fois qu'elle vit que tous étaient alignés, elle retourna s'assoir.

Sasagawa se leva aussitôt et dit :

– Bienvenue au Japon, à Namimori et dans l'Etablissement. Je suis Sasagawa – sursaut de la part de pratiquement tous les nouveaux – Athéna et la présidente du conseil ici présent.

Et le défilé commença.

– Je suis Kane Xolani, le vice-président. Enchanté.

– Ling Greed, trésorier.

– Alva Kyhay – quelques sursaut, je suis une des deux secrétaires. Ravis de vous rencontrer.

– Hyuga Akito, deuxième secrétaire.

– Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je suis Tsunemori Chibana, l'organisatrice.

– Je suis Okumura Fubuki, et je représente ici les clubs culturels. Si un des clubs rentrant dans cette catégorie vous intéresse, c'est à moi qu'il faut parler.

– Shibata Yasunao. Club de loisirs. Même chose qu'Okumura-san.

– To… Tomochi Tak… Takekimi. Représentant des… clubs académiques.

– Moi, c'est Takanayagi Ikki. Je représente les élèves de primaire !

– Shibata Hayato, représentant des élèves de première année au collège.

– Takauji Yuri. Je suis la représentante de l'année au-dessus, la deuxième année du collège.

– Kannazuki Kaeki. Et je vous donne dans le mille, la représentante des troisièmes années au collège. C'est ne pas comme s'il ne restait pas que des représentants et qu'on ne se présentait pas dans l'ordre, se plaignit-elle.

– Je m'appelle Adachi Eiko, je suis celle des premières années du lycée. Désolé pour l'impolitesse de ma Kohai.

– Minazoki Kaeki, représentante des deuxièmes années du lycée.

– Wanijima Katsu, enchanté. Je représente les troisièmes années.

Sasagawa reprit la parole, mais en restant assise cette fois.

– Le représentant des clubs sportifs vient de démissionner et il n'y a toujours pas de remplaçant. Sinon, le conseil compte un dernier membre qui est aussi le chef du comité de discipline. C'est avec lui que vous traiterez si vous ne suivez pas les règles de l'Etablissement. Son nom est Kai Hibari.

Sentiment de peur pour certain, d'autre de mépris, d'indifférence totale ou encore d'amusement.

– J'ai besoin de vos noms et de l'année qui vous a été donné, continua Sasagawa, stylo en main, sans aucun doute prête à noter.

– Rick Vongola. Troisième année lycée.

– Ciao. Nadia Cavallone. Première année lycée.

– Giotto Sawada, en deuxième année au collège.

– Moko Sasawada, même année que le premier singe.

Sasagawa l'interrompis, un soupçon d'amusement dans sa voix.

– Je dois comprendre quoi ?

– Troisième année lycée.

– Merci.

– Veuillez excuser Moko, elle est toujours comme ça. Je suis Asari Yamamoto en passant. Enchanté. Et... euh… Ah ! On m'a placé en troisième année collège.

– Kukufufu… Regin Rokudo. Première année collège. Celle à côté de moi est Nagisa Joshima, même année.

– Kage Katô, première année lycée.

– Je suis Cozzato Kozato. On m'a dit que j'étais en deuxième année au collège.

– Je m'appelle Sepira Millefiore. En cinquième année du primaire. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

– Natsudel Stella. Cinquième année du primaire… je crois.

– J.M, en…

La jeune fille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau claqua dernière sa tête.

– Lui, c'est James et moi Lily. James et Lily Millefiore. Tous les deux en troisième année lycée. Dites-moi tout simplement que je ne suis pas dans la même classe que cet idiot.

Parmi eux, sept sortaient du lot. Le premier était ce Vongola Rick. Il était un des plus vieux et ses yeux bordeaux faisaient un peu peur, de plus, il avait une sorte d'aura qui semblait prête à déchiqueter tout sur son passage. Un autre était ce Kozato Cozzato (mais quel parent allait nommer son enfant « Cozzato » quand son nom de famille était « Kozato » ?), avec un physique tout aussi étrange que Rick, il avait un aura étrange et il semblait être protégé par Katô. Trois autres était Cavalonne Nadia et les jumeaux Millefiore, ils avaient la même aura que la présidente, bien que moins puissante, une aura qui a l'habitude d'être obéit. Les deux autres étaient Sawada Giotto et Millefiore Sepira, qui était l'inverse totale des jumeaux malgré le fait qu'ils partagent le même nom de famille, qui même s'ils possédaient aussi une sorte d'aura de patron, ce qui ressortait le plus était une aura de pouvoir, très semblable à celle de Rick mais plus sournoise pour Sawada et crépitante pour Millefiore.

La présidente finit d'écrire, se leva et commença un de ses discours qui avait fait d'elle la présidente la plus jeune.

– Bien, vous parlez tous japonais, n'oubliez juste pas de dire votre nom de famille _avant_ votre prénom. Sinon, pour répondre à ta demande, Millefiore-san, vu que votre transfert n'a été demandé et accepté qu'hier, vous n'avez pas encore officiellement de classe. Il n'y aura donc pas de problème pour que votre frère et vous soyez dans des classes différentes. Je suppose que si vos parents viennent de Namimori, ils ont du étudier dans un établissement de Namimori. Juste pour information, ils ont tous disparu.

« Il n'y plus qu'une seule école qui regroupe la maternelle, la primaire, le collège et le lycée. Il n'a pas de nom, on l'appelle juste l'Etablissement. Rappelez-vous juste qu'il y a une grande majuscule. Ce sont les uniformes qui déterminent le niveau : blanc pour les élèves de maternelle, vert pour ceux de primaires, bleu pour les collégiens et orange pour le lycée. Les bâtiments ouest sont pour la maternelle, ceux du nord pour les primaires, l'est pour les collégiens et le sud et certains bâtiments centraux pour les lycéens. Les salles très spécialisées comme celle où se passe les cours de natation ou certaines conférences sont conjointes à plusieurs niveaux. Les bâtiments de la maternelle sont interdits pour les élèves au-dessus, sauf pour petit-frère ou petite-sœur, ce qui n'est pas votre cas. Je vous demanderais donc de vous tenir à l'écart. Sinon, vous pouvez vous déplacer dans tous les autres bâtiments autorisés aux élèves, ce n'est juste pas… trop recommandé, pour diverses raisons, la première étant la grandeur des lieux et le grand risque de se perdre.

« Vous pouvez bien entendu intégrer n'importe quel club, et si vous avez besoin de conseil, les représentants sont là pour vous renseigner. Pour les prochaines semaines, nous serons là si vous avez des questions, mais n'oubliez pas de demander à vos camarades aussi.

« Si vous êtes là pour un quelconque changement d'air, bah… Je suppose que vous en aurez du changement. Mais si c'est pour étudier là où vos parents ont étudié, vous arrivez six ans trop tard. Maintenant un dernier conseil : évitez d'enfreindre les règles si vous ne voulez pas être dans le collimateur de Hibari-san. Nous avons déjà pas assez de lit à l'infirmerie pour le nombre de personne qu'il y envoi actuellement. Sans compter les dizaines qui ont droit à un séjour tous frais payés par l'Etablissement…

Elle soupira.

– Je pense que c'est tout. De toute façon les cours vont bientôt commencer. Suivez-moi. Tous les nouveaux.

Elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et s'adressa au conseil.

– Au revoir Minna-san. Takauji-san, j'attends la réponse de Kagami-san le plus tôt possible.

...

Nadia Cavalone bailla pour la énième fois. Elle n'avait pas encore prit le rythme du Japon, hein ? Et pour la énième fois, elle se demanda comment et pourquoi elle s'était laissé convaincre par Giotto. Comment, elle savait pourquoi en fait (parce qu'il lui faisait pitié, comme à la plupart de leur génération et quelques-uns de l'ancienne) mais comment… Bah ! Cela lui permettra d'éviter que ses parents lui parlent de la reprise de la famille. Cela lui était égal de reprendre ou non la Famille, mais pas avant ses vingt ans, merci bien.

Elle se reconnecta à la réalité, observant la présidente. Une Sasagawa, hein… Elle se demandait qui allait se jeter à l'eau le premier. Pas Moko. Même s'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle soit sa cousine, elle était bien trop renfermée pour demander. Pas Nagisa, trop timide, ou Regin, trop « je ne fais pas partie des Vongola » comme son père. Giotto… N'en parlons même pas. Il était encore plus renfermé que Moko. Restait Asari… Qui même s'il n'avait pas le même caractère que son père, restait assez joviale. Ouais… Peut-être Asari. Si les trois Millefiore ne se mettaient pas en tête de mêler leur nez là où ils ne devraient pas. Les histoires de famille personnelle des Vongola ne concernaient que les Vongola. Point barre.

– On va commencer par les classes de primaires. Del Stella-san et Millefiore Sepira-san, vous serez en P 5°A. Je suppose que les programmes sont différents entre l'Italie et ici, mais pour des changements de classes, on attendra septembre.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte.

– C'est votre classe, déclara-t-elle à Natsu et Sepira. Venez avec moi, s'il-vous-plais, je vais vous présenter. Attendez-moi ici, s'il-vous-plais. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle entra, les deux plus jeune d'entre eux à sa suite. Elle ne fut pas longue en effet. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ressortit.

– C'est bon, annonça-t-elle, avant de se remettre à marcher. Des questions ?

– Sepira allait rentrer au collège en Italie, dit Lily.

– Pour ce que j'en sais, la primaire compte un an de plus au Japon, et le collège un an de moins. Et la rentrée est à un moment différent. De ce fait, il est possible qu'il y ait des différences mais de ce que tu viens de dire, elle était en CM2, c'est ça ?

– Oui.

– C'est bien la même classe.

Elle sourit.

– Après, je l'ai déjà dit, pour le niveau je en sais pas trop. C'est différent entre chaque établissement, même dans le même pays…

– On suivait des cours à domicile pour la plupart d'entre nous, lui indiqua James.

– Ah… émit Sasagawa, sans même frissonner au ton pourtant flippant du Millefiore (de l'avis de tout le monde, il était presque aussi flippant que celui de son père).

Nadia plissa ses yeux, d'un beau bleu foncé qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Athéna Sasagawa était étrange. Trop étrange. Elle ne semblait avoir pas avoir peur de Rick, se ficher de l'apparence exotique de la plupart d'entre eux et n'avait pas de tout sursauté à l'information murmurer près de son oreille d'un ton pour le moins effrayant (même pour ceux habitué).

...

– Je vous ai mis dans la même classe. Un problème ? demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au deux enfants illusionnistes.

– N… Non…

– Bien.

Cozzato Kozato eut le sentiment que cette réponse était inutile. Comme si la présidente savait déjà qu'il fallait mettre ces deux-là ensemble, comme elle avait mis Natsu et Sepira (qui était de grands amis) ensemble.

– Quel sont nos classes ? Pour nous tous.

– Je présente Rokudo-san et Joshima-san à leur classe et je réponds à votre question. D'accord, Sasagawa-san ? répondit la présidente à Moko.

Tout le monde disait que Cozzart ressemblait à son père. Physiquement, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait vu une photo de lui quand il était au collège, et c'était vrai. Et d'après son oncle Julie, il faisait même exactement la même taille. A cette époque, on aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux. Mais mentalement… Il avait été élevé dans le groupe intérieur de la mafia et enseigné par Adelheid Katô depuis sa naissance. Pas de traumatisme ou de brimades par les autres Familles mafieuses. Il se considérait donc comme beaucoup moins maladroit que son père. Et un peu plus intelligent que lui (lui n'aurait pas donné à son fils un prénom qui était presque le même que son nom de famille ?).

Et il était observateur… Il aimait observer, découvrir puis classer. C'était sa nature. Tout comme il était dans la nature de la présidente d'être inquiétante.

Elle ne les connaissait pas. Mais elle en savait assez pour mettre les bonnes personnes dans les bonnes classes et éviter les conflits : Giotto et lui dans la même classe, Moko et Lily aussi mais Rick et James chacun dans une autre classe…

Ou peut-être devinait-il trop de chose… Peut-être était-elle aussi observatrice que lui et avait déjà décrypté les grandes lignes des relations qu'il y avait dans le groupe… Peut-être…

Il entra silencieusement dans sa nouvelle salle de classe, à la suite de Giotto.

Il observerait, classerait puis jugerait. Comme toujours.


	5. Chapitre 4 : sauvetage de 2 suicidaires

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Membres du « premier » cercle de conseil des élèves :<br>**Présidente : Athéna  
><span>Vice-président : Xolani  
><span>Secrétaire : Alva  
><span>Secrétaire : Hyuga Akito  
>Trésorier : <span>Greed Lind<br>Organisateur : Tsunemori Chibana

**Représentants au conseil des élèves :  
><strong>Clubs sportifs : Kagami Tetsuya  
><span>Clubs culturels : Okumura Fubuki  
>Clubs académiques : <span>Takekimi Tomochi<br>Clubs de loisir : Shibata Yasunao  
>Primaire : Takanayagi Ikki<br>1ère année collège : Shibata Hayato  
>2ème année collège : <span>Takauji Yuri<br>3ème année collège : Kannazuki Honoe  
>1ère année lycée : <span>Adachi Eiko<br>2ème année lycée : Minazuki Kaeki  
><span>3ème année lycée :Wanijima Katsu

**Nouveaux :  
><strong>Rick Vongola  
>Nadia Cavallone<br>Giotto Sawada  
>Moko Sasagawa<br>Asari Yamamoto  
>Regin Rokudo<br>Nagisa Joshima  
>Kage Katô<br>Cozzato Kozato  
>Sepira Millefiore<br>Natsu del Stella  
>James Millefiore<br>Lily Millefiore

Les noms souligné sont les noms des personnages faisant partie de l'entourage plus ou moins proche. Donc leur rôle est plus (à différentes échelles) "grand" que les autres noms non souligné du conseil.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : sauvetage de deux suicidaires<strong>

Alors qu'Athéna mangeai son bento sur son lieu de déjeuner habituel, ses amis arrivaient par petit groupe, discutant tous des nouveaux arrivés.

Même après plusieurs heures de cours, elle ne savait toujours pas quoi penser de l'arrivé de Giotto et des autres. Devait-elle être contente de rencontrer enfin Giotto en vrai et non dans les Limbes ? Car malgré les nombreux voyages qu'elle avait fait en Italie, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré : elle préférait éviter les lieux de pouvoir Vongola et lui y était plus ou moins enfermé. De pouvoir faire la connaissance de Moko, sa cousine, dont sa mère lui avait vaguement parlé ? (même si elle ne semblait pas avoir hérité du caractère énergique de Sasagawa Ryohei, dont sa mère aimait lui raconter des histoires, mais de celui de sa meilleure amie, Hana.) Elle… Elle ne savait pas. Comme elle ne savait jamais faire le tri dans tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait. Car elle ressentait de la joie. C'était normal. Elle supposait. Elle n'était pas sûre. Mais elle ressentait aussi de la colère avec la même intensité que cette gaieté. Une colère froide qui voulait qu'elle mette des baffes à Giotto et les deux autres idiots qui savaient la véritable raison de ce « changement d'air » demandé par G. Une colère froide qui lui donnait envie de leur faire comprendre qu'elle prenait les décisions importantes. Et que celle de venir à Namimori était une des décisions qu'elle prenait, et non pas eux.

Elle supposait que c'était la raison du décalage de ses sentiments… Le décalage de ses envies… L'envie d'avoir ma famille près d'elle – ce que représentaient Giotto et les deux autres – et l'absence de véritable envie d'avoir un père. Deux envies assez contradictoire.

– Sasagawa-sama.

La jeune fille sortie de ses pensées.

– Oui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Eiko ?

Tiens, remarqua Athéna, la représentante des premières années lycée ne portait pas ses habituelles lentilles de contact roses. Tant mieux, cela lui évitait le style étrange qu'ils produisaient, même si c'était le but que recherchait la jeune lycéenne.

– La plupart d'entre nous se demande comment on est sensé réagir face aux nouveaux… S'ils doivent savoir pour…

– Comme s'ils étaient de simples nouveaux. S'il commence à parler de Famille, seule Alva a le droit à un Joker à cause de la renommée de son nom de famille. Sinon réagissez comme tous élèves normaux de l'Etablissement. Faites passer le mot. J'aimerais que nos identités restent le plus longtemps possible secrètes.

Seule celle d'Alva ne l'avait jamais été. Surtout que tous les nouveaux semblaient avoir reconnu le nom et savait maintenant qu'il y a avait au moins une rescapée au massacre qui avait eu lieu entre les murs du château qui abritait jadis la Famille Kyhay.

– Donc pas de révélation parentale ? demanda Tetsuya.

– Va donc annoncer à Yuri ton acceptation au lieu de dire des conneries qui me donnent envie de te faire comprendre que mon sens de l'humour n'est pas le même que le tien.

Tetsuya dégluti et décida de ne rien répondre pour cette fois, chose qu'Athéna apprécia.

En fait, elle n'apprécia pas seulement le silence du capitaine du club de Basket mais aussi la paix relative dont l'avait entouré ses amis depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux. Paix qui allait bientôt cesser si elle se basait sur les bruits qu'elle entendait derrière la porte.

– _J'avais dit qu'il y aurait des gens_, entendit-elle par la porte entrebâillé. _On repart_.

– _Entrez, refermez cette porte et ne criez pas. Après suivez les règles de l'Etablissement et vous aurez parfaitement le droit de rester sur le toit pour déjeuner_, leur précisa-t-elle en italien en haussant la voix pour que les nouveaux debout derrière la porte l'entendent.

Même pendant la pause elle n'avait pas un temps calme. Elle espérait que ses journées allaient se calmer parce que depuis hier, ce n'était pas les meilleures qu'elle ait vécut.

– _Tu parles italien_ ? demanda Moko Sasagawa alors qu'elle passait la porte.

– _En plus de quelques autres langues_. Oui, indiqua-t-elle, en revenant au Japonais.

– Il est écrit que ce toit est interdit.

Athéna ricana.

– Une ancienne action de Hibari Kai. Il me devait un service. Il a « réservé » ce toit pour moi et mes amis. Mais il reste quand même public.

Moko plissa des yeux.

– Nous ne nous ressemblons gère malgré notre nom de famille partagé.

– Ma mère n'a jamais ressemblé à ton père et c'est d'eux que l'on a pris les gènes il semblerait.

Athéna soupira.

Juste pour le spectacle.

– Quoi ? Comment je sais que tu es la fille de mon oncle Sasagawa Ryohei ? Ma mère, qui est bien Sasagawa Kyoko si vous vous posiez la question, m'a assez raconté ses années de collège et lycée pour que je reconnaisse les noms de familles. Après, vu qu'ils étaient tous parti en Italie et que c'est de là que vous venez… Ce n'est pas difficile de deviner que vous êtes leurs enfants.

Maintenant, ils penseront qu'elle était juste observatrice. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

– Pour les personnes qui sont présentes, vous connaissez Eiko. Les autres sont Tetsuya, le futur représentant des clubs sportifs. Les jumelles sont Hina et Moria. Hina est celle qui porte le ruban noir et Moria le ruban blanc. Ensuite on a Kyo, l'infirmier, et Saheed, le cousin de Xolani.

– Et tu ne nous présentes pas, Sasagawa-san ? questionna Lily, déjà assise à côté d'Athéna.

– Vos noms sont déjà connus par tout l'Etablissement. Et j'apprécie que l'on m'appelle par mon prénom.

– Je vois, dit-elle, en continuant à l'observer.

Athéna retourna à son déjeuner, bien décidée à manger aujourd'hui. Relevant la tête à peine une minute plus tard, croisant les yeux bleus acier que Lily Millefiore partageait avec son jumeau.

– Oui ?

– Rien, exprima-t-elle en copiant la voix chantante et agaçante que son frère pendant les deux secondes que lui prirent la prononciation de ce mot. Juste te remercier de ne pas m'avoir mis dans la même classe que James, repris-t-elle d'un ton plus sérieux.

Athéna haussa les épaules.

– Tu l'as demandé. Pourquoi avoir voulu venir au Japon ? Il doit faire meilleur en Italie.

Elle rigola très légèrement.

– Nous avons tous des raisons différentes. Personnellement, c'est juste pour m'éloigner un peu de mon père. Il est envahissant.

– Et les autres ? interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

Elle savait la vraie raison de Giotto, mais les autres…

– Curieuse ?

– Surement. Les seules fois où j'ai entendu vos noms de famille est quand ma mère me raconte ses années de collège… Ça fait… bizarre de rencontrer des personnes portants ces noms.

Le pire était qu'elle ne mentait pas entièrement. Cela faisait vraiment bizarre de rencontrer les personnes dont elle savait tant de chose sans les avoir rencontré une seule fois pour la majorité.

– Giotto… dit qu'il veut changer d'air. Mais tout le monde sait qu'il veut lui aussi échapper quelques mois à sa Famille. C l'a suivi. Donc Kage est venue.

– Qui est « C » ?

– Cozzato.

– …. Le surnom est compréhensible. Continue.

– Nadia… par amitié avec Giotto et aussi pour esquiver certaines questions de sa famille. Sepira, mon frère et Regin sont venue car « ils s'ennuient dans leur maison sans divertissement ». Natsu a suivi Sepira et Nagisa, Regin. Asari voulait voir la ville d'où est originaire sa famille paternelle et les deux derniers ont été forcé de venir pour que nous soyons quand même avec une personne de plus de dix-huit ans dès notre arrivé.

…

– Y'a pas d'adulte avec vous ? s'écria Athéna. Ça elle ne le savait pas.

– Si. Moko. Elle vient d'avoir dix-huit ans début avril. Rick, James et moi allons bientôt avoir le même âge.

En clair, elle était encore une adolescente au Japon quoi… Est-ce qu'ils savaient même qu'au Japon ont était majeur qu'à vingt-et-un ans ? Comment Giotto avait convaincu l'ancienne génération de le laisser aller au Japon sans adulte ? Elle était sans voix. Déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas des masses la dixième génération Vongola (en fait, elle ne pouvait même pas les voir en photo, sans vouloir la bruler), là, c'était le must. Qui était assez con pour envoyer des gosses à l'autre bout du monde sans adultes ?

– Dis-moi que certains d'entre vous savent faire la cuisine…

Parce que les trois qu'elle connaissait étaient une horreur totale dans ce domaine. Ils étaient tellement doués qu'elle préférait encore manger la cuisine de la légendaire Bianchi.

– Oui.

Bien… Sa mère ne décidera donc pas qu'il était de son devoir de les nourrir correctement alors.

– En passant, intervint Kyo. Est-ce que vous pourriez dire à Joshima Nagisa de venir à l'infirmerie soit aujourd'hui, soit lundi ? Je dois lui parler de son traitement.

– Vous êtes pas treize ? fit soudainement remarquer Tetsuya. Où sont les autres ?

– Déjà mort, avec un peu de chance, répliqua Moko.

– Ce serait beaucoup trop de paperasse, donc non merci, coupa Athéna. Mais bonne question Tetsuya. Et je demanderai à Hayato-san de lui dire, Kyo. Il est dans sa classe.

– Tu te fiches qu'ils meurent ? demanda Lily.

– Je ne les connais pas. Et puis, pourquoi ils mourraient ? Je veux dire… dit-elle en essayant de se rattraper.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de parler sans réfléchir.

– C et Kage veulent allez avoir Hibari après avoir mangé donc ils ont décidé de ne pas venir avec nous… Regin et Nagisa sont surement en train de manger quelques parts dans l'Etablissement et Rick… je ne veux pas le savoir.

Giotto Sawada frissonna presque à sa propre réponse.

– Ils sont au courant des risques de perturber _HIBARI KAI_ pendant sa sieste, j'espère ? demanda Athéna. Parce que sinon, il va y avoir du sang. Et en grande quantité… lâcha-t-elle entre ses dents.

– Un coup de tonfa ? se risqua Asari, en passant sa main dans ses cheveux brun.

La jeune présidente rigola de bon cœur, la première fois depuis longtemps.

– Il ne se bat pas avec des tonfas mais avec de petites lames, qui risquent de se figer dans les yeux et autres parties du corps de vos deux amis ou de toutes autres personnes qui a la folie de le réveiller de sa sieste. Rappelez donc les deux suicidaires. Je vous ai déjà dit que l'Etablissement envoi déjà trop de personne à l'hôpital à mon gout.

– Kage sait se battre. C aussi, répliqua James.

Oh… douce innocence.

– Que vos amis savent se battre ou pas n'a pas d'importance. Ils pourraient être considérés comme les meilleurs de l'Italie ou même de l'Europe que cela ne changerait rien. Hibari Kai se bat et gagne. Toujours. C'est tout.

– Tu connais Kai depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis que j'ai déménagé à Namimori, donc depuis mes neuf ans, Millefiore-san.

– Et quelqu'un l'a déjà battu ?

Athéna fronça les sourcils. James Millefiore lui posait cette question avec trop d'innocence à son gout.

– Je n'ai pas plus envie d'envoyer vos amis à l'hôpital que d'avoir moi un couteau planté dans mon bras, dans un de mes yeux ou je ne sais où. Donc je crains de devoir me taire pour tout ce qui concerne notre chef du comité de discipline.

– Mais… Ma sœur t'a dit nos raisons de venir ici… se plaignit-il. Et Kai est une connaissance de longue date !

Athéna senti la sensation familière qui coulait dans ses veines à chaque fois que quelqu'un essayait de découvrir ses secrets… La colère. Une colère froide qui lui disait de combattre les idiots qui essayaient d'en découvrir plus sur les choses qu'elle désirait garder pour elle. Une colère froide qui apparaissait souvent. Une colère froide qui faisait ressortir son caractère.

– Vu que le nombre de personnes qui s'ennuient ou qui ont envie de sortir du cadre familial, il est **sûr** que ta sœur m'a dit des informations fondamentales qui pourraient sans problème vous mettre en prison, ironisa-t-elle en appuyant sur le « sûr ». Et si vous êtes une connaissance de Kai, il n'aura aucun problème de vous dévoiler en personne la réponse à votre question.

Athéna savait ce que les autres voyaient à l'instant. La personne qu'elle devenait après chaque « transformation ». Une personne aux yeux durs, les cheveux longs qui crépitaient presque comme des flammes. Une personne au teint pâle et taille moyenne qui les regardait brusquement de haut. Une personne hautaine qui leur souriait avec un sourire sadique. Une personne qui était elle quand elle ne se contrôlait plus. Son « mode colère froide » comme l'appelait ses Chimeras.

– Vous m'excuserez, mais je dois remplir les papiers officialisant la nouvelle position de Tetsuya et essayer de sauver les deux suicidaires qui vont surement voir leur vœu de mourir être réalisé.

_La pluie. La pluie qui lave tout. La pluie… Il fallait penser à la pluie pour se calmer._

Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Rapidement. Surtout si elle allait vers le bureau de discipline pour y voir Kai. La dernière fois que Kai et elle s'étaient croisés quand elle était dans cet état, cela ne s'était pas bien finit. Oh non, pas bien fini. Ils s'étaient juste à moitié entretué et si sa mère et les autres n'avaient pas été là, ils se seraient réellement entretué jusqu'à la fin. Oui, il fallait qu'elle se calme. Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux. Elle le savait.

Enfermer ses sentiments dans une boite. Placer la boite dans une pièce close qui ne pourra plus jamais s'ouvrir…

Elle rouvrit les yeux, plus calme et moins agressive.

Cela lui retomberai dessus, elle le savait. Dans les pires moments. Elle le savait aussi. Mais sa relation avec Kai était déjà assez tendue sans qu'elle ne se présente avec son caractère hautain et une aura de colère.

– Oui, entendit-elle murmurer tout à coup un peu plus loin.

Soupirant, elle continua d'avancer. Elle espérait, vainement à son avis, que ce n'était pas un couple qui avait décidé de braver les interdictions d'affection publique au sein de l'Etablissement, surtout aussi près du bureau de discipline.

Elle fut donc surprise de trouver Regin Rokudo et Nagisa Joshima qui ne faisaient que manger. Elle n'avait pas reconnu la voix. Elle n'était pas douée pour se rappeler les noms, visage ou voix. Bien que sa mémoire était passable quand les visages ou noms concernaient la mafia. Passable seulement. Et que pour la mafia.

– Kukufufu… Bonjour Mme. La Présidente.

– Re-bonjour, Rokudo-san, Joshima-san. Un autre conseil, évitez de manger si prêt du bureau de discipline. Deux de vos amis ont déjà décidé de se suicider. Cela suffit pour une première journée.

– Ce ne sont pas nos amis ! protesta-t-il.

– Oui, oui. Vos camarades, alors. Joshima-san, l'infirmier te prie de te rendre à l'infirmerie ce soir ou lundi matin. Amène Rokudo-san si tu le veux, Kyo n'y verra pas d'inconvénient.

– Kukufufu… tu appelles tout le personnel par leur prénom ? Si ce n'…

– Kyo est juridiquement mon grand-frère, le coupa-t-elle. Un autre conseil : arrête de rire aussi bêtement, on dirait que tu t'étouffes au plein milieu à chaque fois. Cela fait stupide.

Athéna se détourna d'eux, en pensant qu'elle n'aurait pas à prévenir Hayato. C'était toujours du temps de gagner.

Elle accéléra le pas, ouvrit la porte du bureau de Kai silencieusement, la referma avec la même absence de bruit et dit d'une voix dangereuse :

– Stop.

Son ordre fit stopper instantanément le geste de Kage Katô qui avait eu pour but de réveillé Kai Hibari.

Athéna soupira de soulagement. Elle était arrivée à temps. Sa fin de semaine était déjà assez merdique sans rajouter Kai en mode destructeur.

Kage se redressa, la fusillant du regard avec ses yeux en amande marron.

– _Magnifique, la présidente qui apparait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là, elle_, pesta la jeune fille en italien.

– _Je viens de sauver une bonne partie du lycée et ta mobilité pour les dix prochains mois, Katô-san. Hibari Kai n'est _pas_ une personne que l'on réveille_, riposta-t-elle dans la même langue.

– Je sais parfaitement me battre.

– Tout comme une bonne partie de mes amis et ils ne sont pourtant pas un adversaire pour lui. Et vous non plus !

– _Sale_…

– Kage !

Les deux jeunes filles sursautèrent à l'unisson au crie du collégien. Elles avaient oublié se présence.

– Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous battre, Sasagawa-san. Nous avons juste un message du père de Kai à lui transmettre.

– Alors attendez. Il devrait se réveiller quinze minutes avant la fin de l'heure.

– Pff.

Athéna ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, remplis d'un sentiment plus ou moins semblable à de la pitié, faisant face à lycéenne de première année.

– Suivez juste mon conseil, Kage-san, Kozato-san. On ne réveille pas Kai… Tout comme il est impossible de discuter avec lui quand il perd le contrôle de lui.

– Tu as peur de lui ! critiqua-t-elle.

– Et alors ? répliqua-t-elle. J'ai d'excellentes raisons.

En fait, elle mentait. Athéna n'avait pas peur de Kai. Elle était littéralement terrifiée lorsqu'il était en colère.

– Vraiment ? Dis-les moi donc !

Oui. Athéna avait une très bonne raison d'avoir peur de Kai. Tout comme Kai avait une très bonne raison de ne plus la supporter.

– Je… Je ne vous demande pas pourquoi vous croyez pouvoir le battre, non ? dit Athéna, essoufflé.

Se rappeler de cette scène l'épuisait toujours. Moralement et physiquement.

– Ecoutez mon conseil, s'il-vous-plaît.

Elle les ignora ensuite, fouillant rapidement un placard. Après avoir ouvert plusieurs boites, elle trouva les documents qu'elle cherchait, les prit en parti en saluant les deux nouveaux.

Une fois sorti, elle soupira. Kai avait été heureusement endormis. Une confrontation seule face à lui… Elle ne pouvait pas.

Prenant le chemin de son propre bureau, elle sentit son visage rougir. Kai était toujours aussi beau quand il dormait.

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle devait arrêter. Elle n'était plus au collège et Kai avait rompu avec elle depuis déjà plusieurs années. Pas avec des mots.

En essayant de la tuer.

Elle savait que les nouveaux allaient lui attirer des ennuis. L'obliger à penser à Kai n'était que le premier. Et les suivants allaient bientôt arriver, elle le savait…

Elle ne voulait même pas y penser, en fait.


	6. Chapitre 5 : Le remix du 31 octobre 1991

Coucou ! Comment ça va ? Pour ceux qui ont on eut, les examens se sont bien passés?

Personnellement, je me serais bien passé du BAC maths... Une horreur... Allez, haut les cœurs et prions pour que je n'aille pas au rattrapage. J'ai vraiment pas envie.

Sinon, voilà le chapitre suivant. A cause du BAC, j'ai pas pu beaucoup avancé, donc j'ai perdu un peu d'avance.. J'ai plus que quatre chapitres d'avances... Je compte bien me rattrapé pendant les vacances.

Comme dans le précédents chapitres, voici la liste des élèves faisant partie du conseil des élèves. les élèves souligné font partit de l'entourage plus ou moins proche d'Athéna. Cette liste sera aussi dans le chapitre suivant, mais après, comme le conseil ne rentrera plus en jeux, elle ne sera plus mise.

**Membres du « premier » cercle de conseil des élèves :  
><strong>Présidente : Athéna  
>Vice-président : Xolani<br>Secrétaire : Alva  
>Secrétaire : Hyuga Akito<br>Trésorier : Greed Lind  
>Organisateur : Tsunemori Chibana<p>

**Représentants au conseil des élèves :  
><strong>Clubs sportifs : Kagami Tetsuya  
>Clubs culturels : Okumura Fubuki<br>Clubs académiques : Takekimi Tomochi  
>Clubs de loisir : Shibata Yasunao<br>Primaire : Takanayagi Ikki  
>1ère année collège : Shibata Hayato<br>2ème année collège : Takauji Yuri  
>3ème année collège : Kannazuki Honoe<br>1ère année lycée : Adachi Eiko  
>2ème année lycée : Minazuki Kaeki<br>3ème année lycée :Wanijima Katsu

Voilà !

Un jour, promis, je saurais faire une introduction digne de ce nom.

Bonne lecture et bonne vacances pour ceux qui ont cette chance.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le remix du 31 octobre 1991 d'Harry Potter<strong>

Athéna soupira. On était déjà mi-juin et l'arrivée de Giotto et des autres avait, pour le moment, déclenché moins de problèmes qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Ceux-ci s'étaient bien acclimatés au rythme japonais et intégrés dans leur classe, même s'ils préféraient rester entre eux la plupart du temps. La présidente du conseil avait même commencé à être contente de la décision de Giotto. Bien que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. A cet instant, elle était dans les problèmes jusqu'au cou, et heureusement pour lui, Giotto n'avait rien à voir avec eux.

La jeune femme remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille en soupirant pendant qu'elle lisait le dernier rapport que l'administration lui avait fait parvenir. Les ennuis étaient arrivés et continuaient de venir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que l'idiot qui leur servait de directeur soit absents ? Et pourquoi était-ce à elle que s'adressaient les personnes quand celui-ci n'était pas présent ? Pourquoi ne pas faire parvenir ces documents à Kai, hein ?

…

Non, non, elle n'avait rien dit. La liste des personnes qu'il envoyait à l'hôpital était déjà bien assez remplie d'élève de l'Etablissement sans que des membres de l'administration s'y inscrivent aussi. Bon sang, l'Etablissement avait des chambres réservées !

Elle s'affala sur le dossier de sa chaise et soupira une nouvelle fois en regardant la pièce de réunion du conseil. Les autres membres tardaient à venir.

– Ils vont arriver Athéna. Il n'est même pas encore huit heure, l'informa Xolani, son second, qui était arrivé en même temps qu'elle.

– Je sais. Mais pourquoi au nom des 7 pierres, est-ce que je dois prendre la paperasse du directeur ? Y un proviseur adjoint pour ça ! se plaignit-elle. Je ne sais rien de la comptabilité moi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?

– Quel est donc le problème ?

Athéna souffla.

– Pour ce que j'en sais, il y en a plus d'un… Mais réussir à savoir lesquels dans ce charabia administratif est autre chose, gémit-elle.

– Tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer à Daphné, conseilla-t-il.

La présidente stoppa net son geste, qui consistait à faire rentrer en collision sa tête et la table devant elle, et se redressa en moins d'une seconde.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé tout de suite ? Pourquoi tu n'y as pas pensé plus tôt ? C'est à ça que tu sers. Cela fait plusieurs jours que j'ai des maux de tête sur ces documents !

Elle se leva, prit son portable.

– Je pars cinq minutes, dis aux autres que je reviens, lui ordonna-t-elle rapidement avant de sortir de la pièce, les feuilles et le portable dans les mains.

Laissant un Xolani soupirant par les changements d'humeur de plus en plus fréquents de son chef.

Les souris dansent quand le chat est absent, ou quel que soit l'expression que les français aimaient utiliser, elle était vraie, car même pas deux minutes après que la jeune fille soit partie de la salle, les autres membres du comité entrèrent dans une ambiance qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé avoir si Athéna était présente.

Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard que l'un des deux secrétaires, Hyuga Akito, remarqua l'absence de la lycéenne :

– Ou est Sasagawa-sama ? Elle avait pourtant dit qu'elle serait en avance.

Se demandant bien quand Athéna avait bien pu lui dire cela, Xolani répondit :

– Elle est au téléphone et devrait revenir dans moins de cinq minutes.

Et en effet, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard. Accompagné par Kai Hibari.

Athéna ne savait pas comment réagir. Pour la première fois depuis l'inauguration de l'Etablissement et de son conseil, le président du comité de discipline assistait à une des séances du dit conseil. Incroyable. Même si elle aurait bien voulu que cela n'ait pas lieu. Elle devait avoir hérité de la malchance de son père, c'était tout. Elle pouvait rien y faire, juste dire merde, quoi.

Elle soupira, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Kai et se concentrer sur les sujets qui étaient à l'ordre du jour.

– D'abord, le sujet qui revient, des réclamations d'élèves ?

– Non, mais une question, Athéna ! s'exclama Tetsuya, qui avait pris la place de représentant des clubs sportifs depuis la réunion de début Mai. Comment tu as fait pour que Hibari assiste à la réunion ?

Elle se retint de soupirer. D'une, Tetsuya venait de parler d'Hibari comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Conséquence : il allait être bientôt rajouté sur le liste des élèves ayant eu un séjour prolongé à l'infirmerie. Pas à l'hôpital, c'était toujours ça de gagné. De deux, il venait d'enfreindre une règle non écrite qu'elle et les autres membres du conseil qui faisaient partie de son groupe d'amis avaient mis en place : un vouvoiement et une utilisation du nom de famille lors des réunions… Juste pour qu'ils puissent un peu mieux se fondre dans le petit groupe.

Peut-être qu'admettre Tetsuya au conseil n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée qu'elle avait d'abord crue il y avait deux mois.

– Hibari est présent dans la pièce, Kagami-san. Tu n'as qu'à lui demander plus tard, si tu veux tellement le savoir. Donc, des réclamations ? Surtout des nouveaux pour un possible changement de classe.

– Millefiore Lily-san est au niveau au-dessus. Mais…

Winijima Katsu, le représentant des troisièmes année de lycée n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Lily Millefiore était déjà en dernière année.

– Je propose que Kozato-san passe en troisième année. Ses professeurs lui donnent déjà des examens de troisième année et il reste excellent, meilleur que la plupart des senpais.

Athéna réfléchis. De ce qu'elle savait, le roux était bel et bien excellent. Assez pour être au lycée même…

– Je demanderais à son professeur de lui faire passer des tests.

Un professeur qui ne lui en voulait pas pour son caractère renfermé. C'était incroyable comment Cozzato avait réussi à se mettre dans la liste noir des professeurs du collège (Et c'était sa présence sur cette liste qui était la cause des tests de niveaux au-dessus, pas la quelconque intuition d'un professeur).

– D'autres noms à annoncer ?

– Oui, dit Adachi Eiko, la représentante des premières années au lycée. Hidemi Fuyumi, en 1°F. Elle a déjà passé les tests et entrera en 2°E dès la rentrée. Je pense que personne ici ne contestera cet avancement ?

– Non. Hidemi-san est une personne très apprécié et respectueuse du règlement. Encore d'autres noms ? Non ? Bien. Vous avez tous lu le planning des travaux qui va avoir lieu pendant les vacances. Des remarques ?

– Oui, répondit Takanayagi Ikki en se levant. Les délégués des classes de primaire demandent que des plans soient installés un peu partout. Des plans compréhensibles pour les élèves. Nous avons déjà assez de première année qui se perdent, même quatre mois après la rentrée.

– J'approuve, appuya Shibata Hayato. Les premières années du collège se perdent presque autant le premier mois car les déplacements dans les autres partis ne sont pas encouragés, donc c'est comme si nous étions dans une nouvelle école. Et l'Etablissement n'a vraiment pas été construit normalement. Des plans seraient vraiment bienvenus. Pour tous.

Personnellement, Athéna était neutre. Elle ne s'était jamais perdue et ses amis aussi, donc elle s'en fichait. Et des plans, c'était simple à faire. Mais des plans compréhensibles…

– Pourquoi pas les faire vous-même ? proposa Katsu. Vous avez les plans et les futures attributions des salles.

– Et si vous n'avez pas le temps, inventer un concours, proposa Tsunemori Chibana, l'organisatrice.

Athéna regarda les membres un à un, en évitant Kai, pendant une petite minutes.

– Donc les plans sont approuvés ? Je ferais en sorte que vous ayez l'autorisation d'accrocher vos plans dès la fin des travaux, si l'un d'entre vous à l'envie de venir ici pendant l'été, ou alors dès la rentrée. Pensez juste à rappeler aux autres élèves que les visites qui sont habituellement autorisées dans certains cadres sont interdites du 1 juillet au 30 août. Chaque élève recevra une feuille administrative pour l'informer officiellement. Mais je demande que chaque représentant passe dans toutes les classes qu'il représente pour l'annonce à voix haute et leur apprendre les sanctions qu'un élève ne suivant pas cette règle encoure. C'est noté ?

Tous acquiescèrent à la commande d'Athéna. La présidente attendit que les secrétaires eurent finit d'écrire leurs notes sur ce qui venaient d'être dit avant de mettre de côté les documents (_juste_ cinq dossiers de chacun cent pages) qui concernaient ce sujet.

– Le deuxième sujet qui vient est l'idée d'une université pour l'enseignement supérieur que plusieurs personnes ont proposé. Nous avons les moyens et la place. La vraie question est : « est-ce nécessaire ? ». Wanijima-san ? Ton avis.

Il était normal qu'elle lui demande. Il était après tout le représentant de ceux qui était le plus concerné par ce sujet.

– Ah… laissa-t-elle échapper avant que Katsu ne réponde, comme si elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Hibari-san, vous êtes aussi en troisième année. Un avis ?

Non, si elle en jugeait par rapport au regard noir qu'il lui lançait. Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle posé la question ?

– Donc, Wanijima-san ?

– Je ne sais pas, dit-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux marron clair avant de prendre une de ses mèches qui lui arrivait à l'épaule et de l'enrouler autour de son index. Avec l'enseignement de classe 1 que nous recevons, beaucoup espère Todai. Mais beaucoup sont d'accord que Tokyo est loin… Si l'université propose des études demandées, des dortoirs et d'autres bâtiments pour des internes, je pense qu'il sera fréquenté. Non seulement par nos lycéens mais aussi par d'autre.

Il disait vrai, elle le savait et tout le monde le savait. L'Etablissement avait été classé comme un des dix meilleurs lieux pour étudier et il attirait déjà beaucoup d'élève non natif de Namimori. Et l'idée d'interne était une bonne idée… administrativement. Pas pour elle, mais administrativement c'était une excellente idée qu'elle était obligée de transmettre.

Elle le nota elle-même, plus pour le décorum qu'autre chose car elle savait qu'elle s'en souviendrait, et puis, Alva Kyhay et Hyuga Akito, les deux secrétaires, étaient aussi là pour lui rappeler les choses importantes qu'elle aurait oubliées.

– C'est noter. Des remarques ou autres propositions ?

– Oui, intervint la représentante de son année, Minazuki Kaeki. Que l'université ne soit pas reliée à l'Etablissement actuel. Je suis d'accord pour que les collégiens et les primaires soient dans le lycée. Cela reste plus ou moins la même chose…

– Surtout que c'est le même conseil, souligna Alva.

– Oui. Mais… à part à certains horaires précis et seulement pour une chose bien précise, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que les universitaires ne viennent pas dans le lycée ou collège et que les lycéens et collégiens ne puissent pas aller dans l'université…

– Noté et déjà accepté pour ma part.

De toute façon, l'idée d'une université n'était encore qu'un projet qui devait encore passer devant plusieurs autres groupes. Et même si ces groupes acceptaient, il ne verrait pas le jour avant quatre/cinq ans. Mais de l'avis d'Athéna, le directeur allait sauter sur l'idée de dortoir…

– Comment cela va-t-il être géré ? demanda l'organisatrice. Pas par notre conseil, j'espère.

Athéna soupira.

– Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, Tsunemori-san, ce n'est encore qu'un projet qui a peu de chance d'être finit avant la fin de ta scolarité. Peut-être que Takanayagi-kun sera encore dans l'Etablissement quand tout sera finit. Aucun des lycéens actuels ne seront là en tout cas.

Message sous-adjacent : le sujet était clos. Message que tout le monde comprit très bien, qu'il connaisse Athéna hors du lycée ou pas.

– Tsunemori-san ? Le prochain sujet est le vôtre.

– Ah ? Oui, merci Sasagawa-sama. Donc, je pense qu'il faut parler des… des portes ouvertes qui auront normalement lieu mi-septembre. Celles de l'année dernières ayant été…

Parfaitement réussit. Athéna le savait vu qu'elle y avait veillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit souvent. Enfin, oui elles avaient été parfaites. Jusqu'à qu'une Familia, qui avait, elle ne savait comment, réussit à découvrir qui elle était et avait décidé d'attaquer l'Etablissement. Elle avait dut utiliser plusieurs mesures d'urgences, tel que la coupure du gaz des stands de Tayoki, la disparition mystérieuse de plusieurs objets importants, pour détourner l'attention du combat qui se déroulait sur les terrains de baseball et ses alentours. Combat plutôt violent d'ailleurs d'après ses souvenirs. Alva avait gagné une autre cicatrice ce jour, même si ce n'était qu'une parmi tant que la jeune fille avait déjà. Elle avait même dut demander à Shishou de l'aider dans les illusions qui avaient été utilisées pour masquer les dégâts.

Tsunemori allait continuer, surement en rappelant les mesures qu'elle avait prises en secret, quand les portes de la salle où se réunissait le conseil s'ouvrirent, dans un fracas digne du tambour d'une mise à mort, pour laisser passer Goshimaika Eishiro.

Goshimaika Eishiro était une des personnes qui étudiait dans l'Etablissement sans être natif de Namimori ou de ses proches environs. C'était un « nouveau » dans la mesure où il était arrivé dans l'école que début mai grâce à une bourse offerte par le directeur pour ses études qu'il avait mené sur l'histoire européenne. Il était en deuxième année, la même année que Giotto. D'un physique atypique pour un japonais (des cheveux blond coupé très court et des yeux bleu), de grande taille et plutôt bronzé, il était vite devenu une part intégrante de son année en devenant délégué de classe et président du club historique.

Bien qu'à cet instant, il apparaissait différent. Il semblait plus petit, épuisé comme s'il venait de courir un marathon, pâle (presque cadavérique) et avait plusieurs éraflures sur le visage et dispersé de part et d'autre sur son uniforme. Et terrifié… Il semblait littéralement presque mort de peur.

Tout le monde le regarda se précipiter vers la table, s'effondrer à moitié sur le sol et balbutier, hors d'haleine :

– Des… des hommes en… noir… à l'entrée. Ils… ils ont tirés sur des élèves… Maka-chan… des pistolets… Je voulais vous prévenir…

Puis il s'évanoui.

– Ah…

…

… …

…

– PARDON ? s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vosu avez aimez...<p>

Merci encore et toujours à Little Akary pour être ma bêta dans ce projet.


	7. Chapitre 6 ou Comment mettre une cible

Coucou ! Les vacances se passent bien ? Personnellement, ça va. Le mois de juillet est juste parti bien trop rapidement à mon goût. Mais c'est la vie.

L'action commence dans ce chapitre et une autre facette d'Athéna apparat. Sinon, dans le chapitre, il y a une référence à une série de livre qui a bercé toute ma vie de collégienne. Quelqu'un réussira-t-il à la trouver ? Comme récompense pour le premier, il pose une question, et je réponds.

Disclaimer : les personnages de Reborn et son univers ne sont pas à moi.

Bêta : Little Akary.

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 ou Comment mettre une cible sur son uniforme… sans peinture.<strong>

Bon… récapitula-t-elle intérieurement, la réunion atteignait le dernier sujet à mettre sur table quand Goshimaika Eishiro arrive, tel Quirrell – ne manquait plus que le turban qui cachait Voldemort. Sauf que ce n'était pas un troll qu'il annonçait. Juste « des hommes en noir ». Des hommes en costumes, quoi. Traduction, la Mafia. Les Emmerdes, en clair. Avec un grand 'E' et un beau 's' à la fin.

Merde.

II ne fallait pas s'énerver… cela ne servait à rien. Ce genre de situation était déjà arrivé et tout c'était bien passé. Et puis la situation prêtait même à rire (avec une annonce digne d'Harry Potter) ! Même s'il valait mieux éviter de rire, Goshimaika avait annoncé des tirs sur des élèves…

_Le mur mental trembla_ alors qu'Athéna finit de soupirer et commença à se masser les tempes pour réfléchir correctement.

Des tirs en pleine journée, dans une école… Mais qui était ces cons qui n'avaient jamais appris **la** règle de la mafia ? La loi de l'omerta, il en faisait quoi ? Et quel abruti avait bien pu envoyer des cons comme ça faire… Des tirs… Mais merde, quels cons tiraient sur des civils en pleine journée ? Putain de bordel de con. On n'avait pas idée de naitre aussi con. Et de ne pas avoir la bonne idée de mourir jeune.

_Des fissures apparurent. _Elle se mordit la lèvre, les yeux toujours fermé, ses mains maintenant jointes et les coudes sur la table.

Aussi cons qu'ils pouvaient l'être, ils restaient des mafieux… Or, tout mafieux ayant survécu au moins quelques mois dans ce monde était une personne avec un minimum d'habilité avec les armes à feu. Des tirs voulaient donc dire des blessés ou des morts. Oh les cons. En faisait cela, ils entraient dans la catégorie réduite des choses qu'elle détestait. Elle détestait peu de chose : l'ennuie, être emmerdé, les cons, les cours, les ennuis, les idiots qui avait décidé d'inventer la réincarnation et les personnes qui n'avaient aucun respect pour la vie humaine. Sept choses, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Beaucoup moins que pour la plupart des personnes. Ou alors elle était plus lucide sur ce genre de chose et savait mieux l'analyser… Pas de chance, ces connards « d'homme en noirs » remplissaient quatre de ces choses. Dommage pour eux, ils venaient de passer d'homme surement un minimum respecté et puissant à de pauvres petits animaux qui allaient être envoyé à l'abattoir.

_Elles s'agrandirent. _Elle se mit à trembler doucement, essayant de contenir les tremblements en serrant la table jusqu'à que ses doigts deviennent blanc pendant qu'elle regardait dans le vide.

Elle allait leur faire comprendre que… Oui, elle allait les tuer, les faire… ils allaient souffrir. C'était tout. Juste… souffrances. Ils sauront que… protection… Personne… de… mafia… ici. Elle le promettait. Elle… marre. Pourquoi ? … demandé.

_Quelques-unes craquèrent._ Ses yeux qui regardaient dans le vide se durcirent, jusqu'à former deux petites fentes, et laissaient passer un sentiment hautain, ses cheveux marrons foncés commencèrent à crépiter silencieusement et un sourire sadique se forma sur ces lèvres, pour une fois destiné à des personnes non présentes.

Ce sourire était destiné à ces cons qui étaient en train de rompre ces derniers instants de calme avant ses vacances. Elle allait les tuer… Les cons croyaient avoir le droit de tuer comme ça ? Elle allait leur montrer la Mort. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer dans ce qui lui appartenait et d'y faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais elle, elle avait le droit de protéger ce qui était sous sa protection, c'était dans ses droits. Et de faire ce qu'elle voulait avec les intrus. Dommage pour eux, mais à cet instant, elle mettait à l'arrière de sa tête ses pensées humanistes habituelles et oubliait ses méthodes coutumières.

_Et le poison en coula._ Une partie de son aura était apparue, prenant possession de la pièce, entourant les personnes présentes, plus ou moins amicalement.

Paradoxalement, Athéna ne se reconnecta avec la réalité que lorsqu'elle senti que son esprit commençait à disparaitre face à **Elle**. Elle fut prise d'un violent frisson, signe qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de son corps, et laissa échapper un son qui était entre un sanglot et une exclamation de douleur.

– Sasagawa-sama ?

Pour une fois, Athéna ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de calmer la colère froide qui coulait dans ses veines. Elle avait réussi à maitriser la violente, elle avait réussi à **la** maitriser, c'était déjà ça. Qu'elle fasse donc peur aux membres du conseil, à cet instant précis, elle s'en fichait éperdument.

– Je vais… aller demander à nos arrivants inattendus la raison de leur présence, dit-elle d'une voix plate, brisant le silence.

Puis ce fut la cacophonie, certains criaient que c'était trop dangereux, d'autres murmuraient qu'elle était folle. Peut-être, à près tout. Elle ne s'était jamais considérée comme saine d'esprit en tout cas. Pas pour leur norme.

– Stop, entendit-elle avant de pouvoir demander le silence comme elle le faisait habituellement quand ce genre de vacarme commençait.

Elle avait vite découvert qu'elle était la seule qui réussissait à faire taire tout le monde rapidement.

Mais pour une fois, tout le monde se tu et regarda l'auteur de cet ordre, Takanayagi Ikki, le représentant des primaire. C'était étonnant, d'autant plus que celui-ci ne prenait pas souvent la parole.

– Tout le monde sait qui sont les parents de Takauji-san ou mes sœurs. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si un dixième des étudiants n'avait pas aussi un lien avec des Yakusa. Il est même de notoriété publique que le directeur et le directeur-adjoint ont fait partie de la Mafia. Pourquoi tout le monde est étonné que l'Etablissement soit pris pour cible ? Merde, il y a je ne sais combien de protocole que l'on doit apprendre pour ce cas de figure. De plus, les cours « secrets » des dernières années ne sont pas si secrets quand on veut savoir. Donc fermez-la !

Le sixième année venait de monter dans l'estime d'Athéna en moins d'une minute.

– Le plus important c'est de voir ce qu'ils veulent et de déclencher les procédures appropriées. Bonne chance Sasagawa-sama.

Intelligent. Oui, Takanayagi venait de se mettre dans la liste des personnes à respecter d'Athéna. Et à surveiller. Surtout quand ses sœurs étaient les chefs d'un des clans les plus importants au Japon.

– Tout le monde s'est tu ? Merci Takanayagi-san. J'y vais. Vous êtes gentil, vous allez dans vos salle de classe, chantonna partiellement Athéna, faisant frissonner la moitié du conseil. Et vous obéirez quand je déclencherais la procédure que je jugerais adaptée. Compris ?

Et elle partit, ignorant les réponses qu'elle recevait.

* * *

><p>Pendant les quelques minutes que dura son trajet vers la cour extérieur, Athéna ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de se calmer. Sa colère et le caractère qu'elle avait dans cette situation lui permettrait de ne pas tuer les cons qui lui faisaient perdre son temps et d'avoir ce qu'elle voulait sans perdre trop de temps.<p>

– Hibari. Je sais que tu es là. Tu peux continuer à me suivre si cela te chante mais n'intervient pas.

Elle n'attendit pas de réponse et ouvrit les portes, se retrouvant dans la cour qui donnait vers la sortit. Elle se stoppa rapidement, écœuré par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Le chemin bétonné et ses abords de verdure en tout genre étaient encore là, mais elle pouvait voir que des tirs avaient eu lieu. Plusieurs arbres étaient tombés, le sol était à moitié retourné ou arraché à certains endroits et trois corps étaient par terre, elle ne savait pas comment ils avaient réussi à faire cela, mais elle allait le découvrir. En observant avec plus d'attention, elle découvrit deux groupes de personnes : les cons qui s'étaient groupés autour d'un lampadaire éteint, près de la sortie, et un rassemblement d'élève qui n'était pas trop loin d'une autre entrée du bâtiment. Certains était accroupis, d'autre pleurait, quelques-uns faisaient les deux. Kyo était parmi eux et semblait essayer de négocier avec les cons.

– Kyo !

L'infirmier se tourna dans sa direction et laissa apparaitre un certain soulagement quand il la vit.

– Athéna.

– Emmène les élèves dans leur classe, ordonna-t-elle. Je me charge de discuter avec nos invités…

– Oui.

Le con n°1 qui parlait avec Kyo ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de protester, surtout après avoir vu le regard glacial d'Athéna, et se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre groupe, faisant en sorte de contourner Athéna qui était sur son chemin.

La présidente vérifia rapidement que tous les élèves étaient rentrés, avant de s'avancer vers les cons. Elle ne fit pas dix pas qu'un con n°2 s'interposa.

– Soit tu dégages, soit je commence à espérer que le médecin que vous avez amené soit aussi performant que Shamal.

– À qui crois-tu parler, pouffiasse ?

Un rictus apparu sur le visage d'Athéna qui ricanait.

– À un simple subordonné, dit-elle doucement avant de l'envoyer, d'un simple coup de pied, dans le banc d'herbe opposé, un peu plus loin que prévu. Elle avait du mal à contrôler sa force quand elle était en colère.

Elle continua sa route, ne s'arrêtant que trois fois. Elle recueillit les corps des élèves qui avaient été tué. Trois collégiens. Deux filles et un garçon. Alors qu'elle posait le dernier sur un banc, elle se crispa. Ils allaient payer. On ne touchait pas aux enfants. Encore moins quand ils étaient sous sa protection.

– Je veux parler à celui qui est aux commandes. Rapidement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il y ait trop de corps sur l'herbe. Et puis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dit-elle sans prendre de gants.

– Ce serait moi, dit une voix avec un fort accent européen qu'elle ne réussit pas à situer sur le moment.

Un con n°3 s'avança. Comme elle s'y attendait, celui-ci n'était pas plus japonais que les autres. Il était grand, pas aussi grand que Xolani mais plus qu'un japonais normal, brun, un brun plus clair que le sein, et avait les yeux bleus. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans.

– Amoureuse ?

Il cherchait à mourir ?

– Je préfère les japonais. Que voulez-vous ?

– Pardon ?

Elle soupira, fermant les yeux. Avant de les rouvrir pratiquement tout de suite, plus énervée que jamais. Il la prenait pour une conne ou quoi ?

– Des étrangers ne viennent pas au Japon, encore moins dans une petite ville comme Namimori, juste pour tuer trois élèves.

Se calmer. Son état de fureur était déjà assez élevé. Pas besoin de tout détruire. Pas encore… Elle pourra tuer ce con plus tard. Quand elle saura ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir et quand elle pourra le faire discrètement.

– Donc, que voulez-vous ? Enfin, si vous préférez, que foutez-vous ici ?

– Que savez-vous de la Mafia ?

Surement beaucoup plus que toi, con n°3.

– Assez étant donné que je suis la présidente du Conseil des élèves de cet Etablissement. Etablissement dont un dixièmes des élèves ont un lien avec le monde souterrain.

– Connaissez-vous la Famille Adelmar ?

Oui.

– Non.

Cette réponse ne sembla pas lui plaire. Son regard se voila. D'un mélange moqueur, sarcastique et sérieux, il devient haineux. Oh… un problème de reconnaissance ? Elle était désolée pour lui.

– Et les Vongola ?

– Assez.

– Nous demandons les héritiers. Nous demandons Giotto Vongola et les autres enfants des gardiens…

– Oui, oui, l'interrompit-elle. Je pense saisir. Mais vu que nous n'avons aucun Vongola Giotto sur nos listes, cela va être difficile. Vérifiez vos sources.

– C'est impossible. N'essaye pas de me berner, catin !

Athéna trembla de rage et ses yeux se pissèrent. Elle détestait que l'on l'insulte. Elle pouvait le supporter de la part des subordonnés car ceux-ci étaient vraiment cons. Ce n'était donc pas la peine qu'elle fasse attention à leur action. Mais pour lui… Ce con allait mourir.

– Je connais le nom de tous les élèves étrangers et/ou avec un lien avec le monde souterrain. Il n'y a aucun Vongola Giotto qui étudie ici. Je te l'ai dit, revoyez vos sources. Elles ne me semblent pas très précises. Et n'essaye même pas de me contredire, de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis présidente ici.

Le con n°3 levait le bras, comme pour la claquer, lorsqu'une une main l'arrêta. Geste inutile mais bon. C'était une fille, Athéna ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt ans, copie conforme du con n°3.

– Elle joue avec toi, meinem Bruder, dit-elle avec le même accent que son frère, un accent allemand comprit à ce moment la japonaise. Je suis Sieglinde Adelmar, deuxième personne en lice pour hériter du titre de fünfzehnte Adelmar ou quindicesimo Adelmar en italien. C'est mon frère ainé, Conrad, le premier en titre. Désolé pour ses mauvaises manières. Je vais répéter la demande dans des termes plus exacts. Nous **voulons** Giotto Sawada, c'est sous ce nom que vous le connaissez. Nous **voulons** aussi Kai Hibari, Moko Sasagawa, Asari Yamamoto, Regin Rokudo et Nagisa Dokuro.

Athéna senti Kai disparaitre tout de suite. Maintenant qu'il avait les informations nécessaires, il était parti prévenir les deux groupes de l'intention des Adelmar.

– J'avais compris, oui. Pas besoin de répéter plusieurs fois.

Elle profita que Sieglinde Adelmar la regardait pour prendre son portable. Elle n'aimait pas cette fille. Elle était plus dangereuse que son frère. Et folle, cette Sieglinde était complètement folle, elle le sentait. Enfin, elle ne pouvait pas être plus dangereuse et folle qu'elle.

– Xolani, c'est moi. Nos invités nous offre trois cadavres. Vient avec Greed et Tetsuya pour les récupérer. …. Je n'en ai rien à foutre. Tu obéis c'est tout.

– Demande l'autorisation avec d'appeler, gamine. C'est nous qui avons le pouvoir ici, ordonna le con n°3.

– Demande l'autorisation avant de permettre la mort d'enfants qui n'avaient aucun lien avec le monde souterrain, répliqua-t-elle au tac à tac. Et si tu avais fait tes recherches correctement, tu saurais que tant que tu es dans l'enceinte de l'Etablissement, le pouvoir c'est moi qui l'ai en tant que présidente.

– Et comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec la Mafia ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner son regard sur lui, plein de pitié.

– Je l'ai déjà dit, je connais le nom, et le visage, de tous les élèves qui ont des liens avec le monde souterrain. Ils n'en faisaient pas partie. Laisse ta sœur parler, elle est plus intelligente que toi, cela m'éviterait à devoir répéter tout deux fois. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Puis ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, l'un le regard plein de haine, l'autre le regardant juste de haut, jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'Etablissement s'ouvrent pour laisser passer les étudiants qu'Athéna avaient demandés.

– Athéna ? demande Xolani.

– Prenez les corps. Vous savez quoi faire. J'ai encore plusieurs points à discuter avec nos invités. Parle avec le huitième si ce n'est toujours pas fait, il a des infos, ajouta-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur de l'africain. Combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir le répété ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Dépêchez-vous !

Les trois garçons se mirent à faire ce qu'elle avait demandé. Xolani prit le cadavre du garçon alors que les deux autres s'occupaient des corps des deux collégiennes. Sous le regard d'Athéna, Xolani ne préféra pas s'attarder et pressa les deux autres à faire de même. Provoquer Athéna quand elle était dans cet état n'était jamais une bonne idée. Ils disparurent donc rapidement.

Athéna se tourna de nouveau vers le frère et la sœur.

– En ce qui concerne votre _demande_. Je crains devoir dire non, dit-elle d'un air pas le moins du monde ennuyé.

Si Conrad se mit en colère, sa sœur ne montra aucune surprise.

– L'inverse m'aurait étonné… Mais pourquoi ? Tu dois les connaitre si peu et même pas du tout. Ils ne sont même pas japonais et sont les enfants des chefs de la Mafia. Des criminels. Alors pourquoi ?

– Vous avez fait de bonne recherche sur le nom de vos cibles. Mais rien sur l'Etablissement. L'Etablissement est un refuge. Il a été créé pour servir de refuge pour tous enfants de Yakusa qui veulent étudier en paix. Nous nous engageons donc à les protéger lorsqu'ils s'inscrivent. Les autres élèves sont parfaitement au courant de cela et des risques. Et puis, ton argument avec les criminels… Je te ferais remarquer que tu t'es toi-même présentée comme une criminelle. Sans parler des trois morts.

La conversation était finit et elle le fit comprendre en leur tournant le dos et en repartant vers l'Etablissement avec un pas lent. Elle n'avait pas fait vingt pas que Sieglinde lui demanda :

– Quel est ton nom ? Que je sache le nom que je dois donner à père pour lui expliquer que nous allons devoir attaquer pour chercher nos cibles…

– Version européenne ou japonaise ? répliqua Athéna sans s'arrêter, ni même se retourner.

– Européenne.

– Athéna… Athéna Sasagawa, _cousine_ de Moko Sasagawa et _nièce_ de Ryohei Sasagawa, le 10ème gardien du soleil des Vongola.

Elle accéléra, lui permettant d'éviter une balle qui se planta dans le pavé, à l'endroit où elle se serait trouvé si elle avait gardé son rythme lent. Elle ricana et ricanait encore quand elle passa son badge au détecteur présent à toutes les entrés du bâtiment.

Elle jaugea la situation à l'extérieur, apercevant la silhouette flou de l'héritière à travers les doubles portes. Ils ne pourront pas entrer pour le moment, sauf si un élève leur ouvrait les portes. Un badge ne suffisait pas (même si la plupart des élèves l'ignorait) et les teasers les assommeraient, les tueraient même lorsqu'elle aurait entré le mode siège et invasion dans le réseau informatique du l'Etablissement. Elle en avait le droit. C'était à sa demande que cette sécurité et ce mode avaient été créés.

Le trajet jusqu'à la salle I lui permit de se calmer et de quitter ce monde. Elle n'en avait plus besoin. Elle avait plutôt besoin d'être calme. Et de contrôler son caractère.

– Alors Athéna ? demanda Hina quand elle entra dans la pièce.

– Xolani ? dit-elle en ignorant Hina.

– Les corps ont été mis dans…

– Un frigo. Bien. Je culpabiliserais pour ça plus tard, pas le temps pour le moment. C'est la Famille Adelmar et ils veulent les six enfants Vongola. Et je pense avoir été rajouté à la liste…

– Quoi ? s'exclama Kyo. Hibari nous avait prévenus pour les Adelmar. Pas pour toi.

Elle haussa les épaules.

– J'ai été rajouté à la liste après qu'il soit parti vous prévenir.

Cette phrase lui fit remarquer quelque chose… Elle avait parlé à Kai avant de sortir de l'Etablissement… Merde, elle lui avait même donné un ordre. C'était une première depuis la fin de leur relation, il y avait deux ans. Que ce soit pour l'ordre ou pour la parole en elle-même, ils s'étaient évités comme chien et chat depuis le combat.

La jeune chef laissa son regard errer sur la salle. C'était la salle « Informatique » principal de l'Etablissement. Officiellement, elle permettait de contrôler tous les ordinateurs et autres appareils électroniques présents dans le bâtiment pour l'utilisation du directeur, de son adjoint et du président du conseil des élèves. A première vue, elle était simple : de taille moyenne, les murs et le plafond étaient peint en blanc et elle était remplie avec une dizaine de grandes armoires placées contre les quatre murs et de cinq ordinateurs, d'assez bonne qualité, mis en valeur au centre. Officiellement. En réalité, cette pièce n'avait été mise en place que pour le décorum, les ordinateurs ne marchaient même pas, et à cause des élèves et du personnel trop curieux. La véritable pièce qui contrôlait tout l'électronique de l'Etablissement était une pièce « caché », non marqué dans les plans, qui était accessible à travers cette pièce, derrière un placard. Cliché, lui avait fait remarqué sa chimera du tonnerre quand elle lui avait montré, mais efficace. Personne ne l'avait encore découvert.

– Retournez à vos salles, ordonna-t-elle. Je vais déclencher la procédure I.S. Et deux d'entre vous sont nécessaire. Vous me rejoindrez dans la vraie salle plus tard.

Une fois que les trois furent partis, Athéna ouvrit le placard 9 et activa le loquet ouvrant la porte automatique intégrée au mur. Elle entra dans la pièce cachée, faisant attention à bien fermer les deux portes derrière elle.

Elle était maintenant dans une salle plus grande. Encore moins pourvu que la fausse salle, elle ne possédait aucun ordinateur et les murs complètement blancs étaient vierges et aucun meuble de rangement ne se trouvait dans la pièce, le seul « ornement » était une table avec une boule dessus.

Encore une apparence, Athéna était paranoïaque. Non, non, il n'y avait pas une autre salle caché. Juste des déguisements habillement fait. Les « murs blancs » étaient en réalité des écrans et la boulle était l'unité centrale de tous les ordinateurs, caméras et autres appareils dans l'Etablissement. C'était Takekimi, le représentant au conseil des clubs académique et un génie, qui l'avait inventé il y a plusieurs années. (Et avait eu la stupidité de le dire à son professeur. Conclusion, le génie avait été la cible de tous les clans Yakusa des environs pendant une bonne année avant qu'elle y mette un terme. Mais c'était une autre histoire). Celui-ci avait nommé son invention « CUBE » en rapport avec un livre européen qu'elle lui avait offert il y a quelques années aussi. Passons…

Elle fit apparaitre une chaise devant CUBE, ce qu'elle bénissait d'avoir une flamme de brouillard, et activa l'appareil :

– Demande : Démarrage. Utilisateur : Athéna. Code : Magio del Chimeras.

…

_Utilisateur confirmé. Démarrage en cours. Opérationnel à 10%. 26%. 29%. 65%. 79%. 100%. Demande d'ordre._

– Activation de la procédure I.S.

Un écran apparu devant elle, demandant plusieurs informations que la jeune Sasagawa donna rapidement.

_Analyse complète. Transmission des données en cours. Activation. _

Puis les interphones de tout l'Etablissement se mirent en marche pour diffuser un unique message.

« Mode I.S. a été activé. Merci de l'appliquer. Immédiatement. »

Et elle ferma les yeux, sachant très bien comment se déroulait cette procédure. Elle l'avait inventé après tout.

Le lycée était strict dessus : au début de chaque année scolaire, dans les trois semaines qui suivaient la rentrée, les classes de terminales était divisé en groupe de cinq. Celle-ci était toujours composé de trente élèves – sauf la 3°N qui en avait trente-trois cette année – pour ce genre d'occasion. Des rôles précis étaient distribués aux groupes, changeant selon les différentes procédures, et il leur était obligatoire de les apprendre. Il y avait même un contrôle dessus par mois, pour que ce soit bien fait.

Dans la procédure I.S, il y avait un groupe pour chaque classe du collège, primaire et maternelle. Ceux-là avaient pour rôle de diriger leur classe vers les gymnases centraux, les bâtiments qui avaient avant tout été construit pour pouvoir tenir un siège, après pour servir de salle de sport. Le reste des groupes « patrouillaient » pendant une vingtaine de minutes dans les zones qui leur étaient attribué, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas d'élèves qui trainaient (ou d'ennemis). Ces groupes-là étaient toujours choisi avec soin par les professeurs principaux, tous d'ancien mafieux, et avait minimum un ou deux élèves avec un lien avec la mafia ou les yakusas.

Les élèves qui arrivaient après la formation des groupes, comme Rick Vongola ou Moko Sasagawa, avait comme consigne de rejoindre directement les lieux de rassemblements avec les premières et deuxièmes années de lycée et les quelques rares troisièmes année qui ne faisaient partit d'aucun groupe.

Enfin, c'était le protocole officiel, écrit plus ou moins telle quel dans les archives de l'Etablissement. Les membres de son groupe avaient certaines variations au niveau des consignes. Et ce n'était pas écrit dans les textes.

* * *

><p>Des avis ? Avez vous aimé, pas aimé ?<p>

à dans un mois.


	8. Chapitre 7 : réunion au sommet

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p>Chapitre 7<p>

Elle aimerait dire que chacun de ses alliés avaient un rôle particulier dans ce protocole, mais ce serait mentir. Même si elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ne l'avait pas créée pour une bonne raison et que cela risquait d'arriver, elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de penser à ce protocole, qu'elle avait écrit plus par obligation et commodité que par la pensé que cela arriverait réellement. Que le fait qu'elle soit obligée de déclencher ce protocole arrive un jour. Elle avait envisagé et prévue la venue d'ennemis, bien sûr, elle n'était pas idiote. Mais pas son impossibilité de prévoir cette venue et de ne pas pouvoir le cacher aux autres élèves.

Arrogance.

Ce manque de préparation impliquait que les taches « spéciales » de ses alliés proches étaient simples, beaucoup plus vague qu'étaient celles de la plupart des autres protocoles et presque sans intérêt. Ceux faisant partis du conseil des élèves avaient pour ordre de tout faire pour ne pas qu'il y ait de vague parmi les élèves et les autres devaient patrouiller dans l'Etablissement à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait être une faille dans la sécurité des bâtiments.

Même si dans le cas présent, le deuxième groupe ne pourra pas faire grand-chose, sachant qu'Athéna avait fait en sorte que le plus possible de membre du conseil fasse partis de ses alliés proches. Faille qu'elle ferait en sorte de rectifier dès que tout sera calmé, dès que les ennemis seront tous mort.

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une autre présence dans la pièce.

– Dona ? l'interpella-t-on d'une voix ironique.

Elle se retourna, plus par politesse qu'autre chose. Elle savait déjà à qui appartenait cette voix.

Comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut face à Imai Narumi, le directeur-adjoint de l'Etablissement, qu'elle se retrouva. Italien par sa mère et japonais par son père, il avait pris sa retraite vers les années 20, quittant sa Familia. Il avait vécu une vie de civil à Tokyo avec son frère, avant que Kai et Athéna leur demande/les obligent (cela dépendait de quel frère on parlait) de les aider à construire un établissement à l'image des deux anciens enfants, et à devenir le directeur et son adjoint.

– Les gosses veulent des explications.

Narumi était celui qu'ils avaient obligé et piégé.

– Ils… continua-t-il.

– … sont des idiots qui croyaient que ce genre d'événement n'arriverait jamais malgré le fait que l'on leur bourrait le crane que _si_, cela pouvait arriver.

– Ta compréhension des autres a bien évolué depuis notre dernière conversation.

Qui datait de plus de trois ans, donc oui, normalement elle aurait dut évoluer, mais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Non.

Non. Elle avait même diminué. Plus le temps passait, moins Athéna ne comprenait les autres.

Et elle n'avait pas honte. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait toujours eu un manque total de compréhension des sentiments humains et qu'il y avait peu de chance que cela évolue. Elle faisait avec, point barre.

– Je ne fais que répéter une phrase de Xolani en la transformant un peu.

Elle se leva en soupirant.

– Tu as trois choix. Je dis la vérité, je laisse Kai parler ou tu inventes un mensonge.

Il ricana.

– Je m'en fous. Cette école est la tienne. Elle pourrait être détruit en causant la mort de tous les élèves que je m'en…

– Nadia Cavallone, la fille de Dino Cavallone, et futur undecima Cavallone est en première année au lycée depuis presque deux mois.

Athéna le tenait, elle le savait. Même s'il était à la retraite, Narumi était encore fidèle à son ancienne famille, les Cavallone. Elle le tenait.

– Pardon ?

– Si tu avais fait qu'un tiers du travail que ta fonction, tu le saurais et l'aurais déjà saluée. Ton frère l'a déjà fait, en passant. Pour info, l'Etablissement compte treize enfants de l'Alliance, dont Nadia Cavallone. Et il y a quelques autres héritiers parmi eux.

Il stoppa son geste, qui était de partir, et se retourna, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle sourit. Elle le tenait.

– Je peux donc compter sur toi pour « expliquer » à mes camarades ce qu'il se passe. Invente un mensonge crédible, je te remercie. Le contrat initial tient toujours.

Il la regarda comme si elle l'avait électrocuté. Elle avait fait pire, en fait. Elle lui avait rappelle qu'elle le tenait grâce une promesse de flamme.

Une promesse de flamme ou contrat de flamme était une promesse orale ou écrite, plus souvent orale, qui avait été inventé il y avait une quinzaine d'année, en même temps que la généralisation de l'utilisation des flammes de dernière volonté. Cette promesse consistait à jurer de suivre certaines conditions, tel qu'être fidèle à telle personne ou de protéger quelqu'un. Celle-ci était faite tout en invoquant ses flammes. Le problème de ce processus, était que le consentement des deux parties n'était pas obligatoire. On pouvait obliger une personne à jurer contre son gré. Et après, on était attaché à cette promesse. En effet, si on ne suivait pas les lignes dites, ils y avaient deux conséquences possibles : soit on perdait la possibilité d'utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté, soit on mourrait. Et il était impossible de prévoir laquelle des deux conséquences allait arriver. Cela dissuadait à transgresser une telle promesse.

Il partit rapidement, sans aucun doute parti rejoindre les autres et faire ce qu'elle lui avait « demandé ». Une fois qu'il eut passé la porte, le rictus de la présidente du conseil disparu aussitôt.

Même si utiliser le chantage ou des contrats de flamme volés ne la dérangeait plus vraiment avec le temps, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle aimait cela. Merde, une de ses premières actions dans l'univers de la Mafia avait été de détruire ou combattre l'influence les familles qui appuyaient leur puissance sur ces procédés. Elle avait chassé, et chassait toujours, les personnes qui réduisaient en esclavage les gens et pourtant, elle faisait pratiquement de même quand il le fallait. Idéaliste et pragmatique. Ironique et contradictoire, hein…

C'est quand Athéna pensait à de tel sujet qu'elle se rendait compte à qu'elle point elle était blasée et ennuyée par la vie et le monde dans lequel elle vivait.

Elle bailla. Elle s'allongea, décidant de dormir. Ce n'était pas comme si les Adelmar allaient attaquer maintenant. Et s'ils le faisaient, cela voulait dire que le frère et la sœur étaient plus cons qu'elle ne le pensait et que les autres n'auront pas besoin de son aide pour les battre.

...

Lorsqu'Athéna se réveilla, la pièce s'était remplie. Xolani était à côté d'elle, remplissant des papiers avec Alva. Hina et Moria discutaient avec Kyo et Saheed dans un coin. Tetsuya somnolait sur un autre canapé, marmonnant quelque chose. Enfin, Katsu, Eiko et Takekimi était assis à côté du CUBE.

– Tu es réveillée, fit remarquer Xolani, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur la jeune fille.

Elle soupira avant de dire.

– Je suis debout, les yeux ouverts et aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas somnambule. Donc oui, je pense que je suis réveillée.

Les jumelles rirent, faisant soupirer une nouvelle fois la jeune fille.

– En passant, Athéna… commença Hina.

– On a adoré ton mot ! termina Moria.

Elles devaient être les seules. Avant de s'endormir, elle avait laissé une feuille où elle avait écrit :

_« Faites votre boulot et interdiction de paressé_

…

_et de mourir. »_

– Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta présence, Takekimi ? lui demanda-t-elle, décidant d'ignorer les deux premières années.

Le garçon était petit, pâle, très pâle, une conséquence des heures qu'il passait à l'intérieur devant ses ordinateurs. Il avait les cheveux bleu clair, frisé et court, et les yeux verts. Tout son bras droit était couvert de taches de naissance couleur café. Le tout formait un contraste pour le moins étrange, tous ceux qui l'avaient rencontré s'accordaient sur cela. Même s'il était un membre important de son groupe, il n'en restait pas le moins gradé ici, faisant partie du troisième groupe. Pas qu'elle refusait qu'il fasse partit du groupe secondaire, c'était lui qui ne voulait pas. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il faisait partie de son groupe était que cela lui permettait de rencontrer des défis au niveau de son intelligence. Sinon, cela aurait fait longtemps qu'il serait terré dans un trou, en attendant la fin du monde – il était persuadé qu'elle arriverait dans un temps proche car « elle [Athéna] devenait de plus en plus folle et donc de plus en plus proche de produire l'extinction de l'espèce humaine entière ».

– Cette pièce est la plus sécurisée de l'Etablissement et si je n'étais pas là, vous feriez n'importe quoi avec CUBE.

Elle éclata de rire. S'il y avait une chose que l'on ne pouvait pas reprocher à Takekimi, c'était de ne pas être franc.

– Le mensonge de Narumi était si effrayant ?

– Non, répondit Xolani. Il était même très crédible, en fait.

Cette phrase éveilla la curiosité d'Athéna.

– Nos ennemies serait une Familia européenne, au nom encore inconnu, qui ne supporterait pas l'existence de l'Etablissement et de ses règles.

La présidente sourit en entendant l'explication de Xolani. Le mensonge était, en effet, parfaitement crédible. Il était officiel dans le monde de la Mafia que l'Etablissement était autant ouvert aux civils qu'aux enfants de la Mafia, au contraire de son l'école italienne « sœur » qui n'était ouvert qu'aux personnes ayant des liens avec le monde souterrain. L'acceptation des civils plus le fait que l'Etablissement ne cachait pas le fait qu'il leur révélait une bonne partie de vérité, et encore Athéna avait préféré ne pas tout dire sur l'étendus de ce que savait les élèves, sur l'autre côté du monde ne mettait pas d'accord tout le monde. L'Etablissement recevait même un bon nombre de menace par semaine. Imai Killian, le directeur, trouvait cela très drôle. Athéna, elle, était juste désespérée par l'idiotie des chefs de certaines Familia/clan. Le pire était qu'il était officiel que l'Etablissement avait l'approbation de l'Alliance et que les auteurs des menaces signaient toujours. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'il suffirait que Killian donne une liste de leur nom au chef de l'Alliance et leur vie serait finit. Elle supposait que non car la plupart envoyait plusieurs lettres par ans.

Passons.

– Je suppose qu'il y en a eu qui ont crié ?

– Oui, ricanai Saheed. Mais Takanayagi Ikki les a vite remit à leur place. Je ne le pensais pas si intelligent ce gamin. Mais tous ont cru Narumi… Si on enlève ceux avec des parents bien placés comme les treize de l'Alliance et quelques autres. Ceux de l'Alliance se sont retranchés dans une salle info du collège et les quelques autres sont un minimum au courant pour nous, donc ils savent que l'on s'en occupe. Ils ne feront donc pas de vague. Mais faut que l'on surveille les gosses Alliance pour vérifier qu'ils ne font pas de bêtise.

– Avec un peu de chance, Giotto ou les deux autres leur en empêchera, dit Alva.

– Je ne compterais pas là-dessus. Je pense même que c'est eux qui vont en créer. Et les autres élèves ?

– Narumi s'en occupe en ce moment, avec les autres membres du conseil, informa Kyo.

– Bien. Pour une fois que Narumi fait son travail… Il le fait bien en plus. Je n'ai pas à me plaindre je suppose, déclara Athéna.

– Non, dit Kyo. Bien que je me demande _comment_ tu as réussi à lui faire faire son travail.

Elle cligna des yeux en regardant son grand frère adoptif.

– C'est simple. Je lui ai juste dit que Nadia étudiait ici.

Il eut un soudain silence dans la pièce.

– Ah…

Personne d'autre n'avait pensé à ce chantage.

– Et avec un peu de chance, il ferra même sa paperasse maintenant. Je crois que je vais même pardonner à Giotto pour avoir amené des gosses de l'Alliance ici.

…

En fait, non. C'était ce gosse qui avait amené les Adelmar aux portes de l'Etablissement.

Fronçant les sourcils, elle s'assit, faisant apparaitre d'autre canapé pour ceux qui n'étaient pas assis et fit disparaitre celui de Tetsuya, le réveillant de manière efficace.

– Mais ! Athéna ! se plaignit l'intéressé.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

– Je parlais avec Goshimaika Eichiro et Albarn Maka quand un coup de feu a retentit, tuant Albarn sur le coup. La Familia était déjà présente et avait plus ou moins envahis les lieux. J'ai fait en sorte de m'éloigner avec Goshimaika. Une fois que l'on fut proche d'une entrée, je l'ai envoyé te prévenir, toi et le conseil. Après que j'ai vu qu'il était dans le bâtiment en toute sécurité, j'ai fait en sorte de réunir les élèves qui étaient présent dans un coin le plus proche possible de l'école. Puis j'ai essayé de commencer les négociations. Tu es arrivée une vingtaine de minutes plus tard.

Athéna fronça les sourcils. Vingt minutes ? Le trajet entre la cour principal et la salle de réunion durait moins de cinq minutes et elle était sûr de ne pas avoir mis dix minutes pour se mettre en route.

Enfin, elle verrait plus tard.

– Pour les deux autres morts ?

Kyo secoua la tête en soupirant.

– Des erreurs. La jeune fille, Nakatsukasa Tsubaki a reculé face à un Adelmar et a trébuché sur un autre, le deuxième Adelmar l'a abattu par colère. Quant au garçon, Eater Soul, il a essayé de se défendre.

– Ce n'était pas des erreurs, contredit Hina.

– On connait assez ce genre de Familia et leurs procédés pour savoir que si tu n'avais pas été là, toutes les personnes dans la cours seraient mortes sauf un messager terrifié qu'ils auraient envoyés vous prévenir quelques minutes après la fin du massacre, confirma Moria.

La présidente soupira et s'adossa au dossier du canapé en soupirant. Hina et Moria étaient les plus expérimentés d'entre eux en ce qui concernait la partie la plus « noire » de la mafia. Même si elle-même et son groupe avait leur réputation, un groupe officiel dans le monde souterrain et les responsables de quelques massacres, la vérité étaient qu'ils étaient surement les personnes les moins informés sur les habitudes mafieuses.

– Magnifique, ironisa Saheed. Il est habituel de tuer des innocents ?

– Pour le genre de Familia que sont les Adelmar, non. Mais la vitesse à laquelle leur puissance et leur réputation baisse, on peut presque les considérer comme une petite Familia, chez lesquelles ce genre d'habitude est normale, informa Hina.

– Taisez-vous donc, intervins Eiko. Ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on va avancer. Est-ce l'un d'entre vous à une idée pourquoi ce clan…

– Familia, rectifia Alva.

– Familia ou clan, c'est pareil. C'est juste un regroupement d'imbéciles. Donc pourquoi cette _Familia_ vient nous emmerder maintenant ? Pourquoi ils veulent mettre la main sur les gosses Vongola ?

– On va avoir tes réponses bientôt Eiko. Takekimi, met nous en connexion avec Constantine. Elle doit surement déjà en train de faire des recherches.

Elle ferma les yeux et abaissa sa tête, fermant la conversation actuelle. Même avec la semi-sieste de tout à l'heure, elle était encore fatiguée. En fait, depuis quelques temps, elle l'était en permanence. Passons. Elle se reposera quand tout sera finit.

Elle détestait les surprises… enfin non, pas vraiment. Elle détestait ne pas avoir toutes les cartes en main quand une surprise se présentait. Ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Les surprises, les choses inattendus, elle aimait ça, normal, quand on détestait l'ennuie par-dessus tout. Mais ne pas savoir comment réagir face à celle-ci, le pourquoi et le comment des choses… Elle les détestait presque autant que l'ennuie. Parce que cela voulait dire des problèmes. Et problème était égal à conséquence. Et les problèmes qui venaient à elle avaient toujours un niveau de conséquence élevé et donc problématique. Elle aimait les _bonnes_ surprises. Et elle détestait les _mauvaises_ surprises.

– Constantine n'a rien trouvé de nouveau, mais nous sommes en contact.

– Merci Xolani, Takekimi.

Athéna se redressa, faisant face à l'écran holographique émit devant elle.

– Bonjour Dona.

– Bonjour Constantine. Cela faisait longtemps.

_Pas assez longtemps_, finit la jeune Sasagawa dans sa tête. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait pas la femme. Juste que quand les talents de celle-ci étaient demandés, cela voulait dire qu'une _mauvaise_ surprise était apparue.

– Absolument aucune nouvelle donnée sur une potentielle relation entre les Adelmar et les Vongola. La dixième génération Vongola a bien une responsabilité dans la déchéance soudaine des Adelmar il y a une quinzaine d'année, mais à part ça, je ne trouve rien. Et pour le moment, j'ai retourné cent ans d'histoire mafieuse.

La jeune chef soupira et regarda l'écran. Constantine y était, en train de feuilleter un livre poussiéreux qui semblait ne pas avoir été ouvert depuis une centaine d'année, ce qui était sans doute le cas. Constantine était la plus compétente des informateurs des Chimeras. Elle allait toujours au bout de ses recherches.

– Je l'ai déjà dit ce dernier mois, mais la bibliothèque est impressionnante.

– Je sais. Continue de chercher, il y a quelque chose à trouver. Passe par Takekimi quand ce sera trouvé.

Elle fit signe au génie de couper la conversation.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a quelque chose à trouver ?demanda Tetsuya. Y'a pas obligatoirement une raison profonde à l'attaque.

– Je suis d'accord avec lui, Athéna, intervint pour la première fois Katsu.

Ce manque de parole n'était pas étonnant. Si le représentant des troisièmes années était comme un poisson dans l'eau lors des réunions du conseil, il préférait se taire et observer quand on l'en venait à un univers plus mafieux. En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il était là, c'était qu'Athéna lui demandait d'assister à ce genre de réunion en raison de son don de stratège.

Katsu Wanijima était un stratège, un des meilleurs de cette génération, et cela c'était vite fait connaitre au Japon. Dès la primaire, Katsu menait à la victoire les équipes sportives de son école avec des stratégies de lycéen. Il était devenu une étoile montante dans le sport… Jusqu'à qu'un clan de Yakusa local décide qu'il ferait un bon ajout comme membre. Cet intérêt avait causé la mort de ses parents et seule l'intervention de Kyoko Sasagawa qui avait adopté Katsu l'avait sauvé.

Aujourd'hui, Katsu faisait partit des membres du premier groupe que parce qu'il pensait devoir quelque chose à la famille Sasagawa et que c'était sa manière de rembourser cela.

– Les mafieux ne sont pas connus pour être des personnes de grande intelligence.

– Toi plus que personne devrait comprendre Katsu pourquoi il y a quelque chose à trouver. La dixième génération des Vongola a depuis longtemps fait passer le message que la nouvelle génération Vongola est intouchable et que s'attaquer à eux est suicidaire. Il suffit de voir ce qui s'est passé avec la Familia Dragonia.

Celle-ci avait essayé de tuer Moko quand la Sasagawa avait un an. Le lendemain, tous les Dragonia étaient morts. Aujourd'hui, on évitait même de prononcer leur nom ou d'y faire allusion.

– Et pour vivre plus de quinze génération, il ne faut pas être suicidaire. Cela ne peut donc pas être une envie futile comme l'appât de la réputation. De toute façon, même si leur prestige a baissé, les Adelmar restent considérés comme un grande Familia. Il reste la rancune, la vengeance. Une vengeance travaillée assez longtemps pour qu'ils osent mettre un plan contre les enfants les plus protégés de toute la Mafia.

Le troisième année acquiesça, comme la plupart des autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.


	9. Chapitre 8: Elle allait tuer les Adelmar

Disclaimer : les personnages Sakura et Ino sont du mangas Naruto.

Merci à Little Akary d'avoir relu ce chapitre.

06/01/2015 : deuxième publication du chapitre, étant donné que je l'ai modifié d'après les conseil de Katherine Tiger.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : elle allait tuer les Adelmar.<strong>

Athéna soupira remplissant la paperasse du conseil, la seule activité qu'elle avait trouvée pour s'occuper. Sa mère lui avait appris très tôt que la patience devait être une qualité que toutes personnes vivant dans le monde de la Mafia se devaient cultiver, mais passer une heure à dans une même pièce, à regarder des écrans, détruisait le peu de patience que la jeune fille avait réussi à créer au fil des années.

Elle s'adossa au dossier de la chaise et s'étira. Elle ne savait pas s'il fallait remercier les Adelmar d'avoir attaqué le matin. Si on regardait les choses de façon positive, ils avaient toute la journée pour régler le problème et n'auraient pas à trop se justifier aux parents. Si on regardait les choses de façon négative, le temps qu'ils avaient leur permettait de les observer et de s'ennuyer… La dernière fois qu'elle s'était autant ennuyée avec une affaire de ce genre c'était…

– Avec la Familia Kyhay…

– Quoi ? demanda Alva, qui était à côté d'elle.

– La dernière fois que j'ai passé autant de temps devant des caméras à regarder des personnes sans intérêt c'était avec l'affaire Kyhay.

– Sans intérêt ?

– Regarder les Kyhay se marrer pendant des jours d'avoir réussi à berner les Vongola – ce qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi en réalité – et les dits Vongola préparer une invasion qu'ils allaient rater n'était pas un divertissement, surtout quand j'avais dix ans. Et tu ne peux pas dire que les Adelmar ou les gosses de l'Alliance font quelques choses d'intéressant.

Les Adelmar s'étaient divisés en deux groupes. L'un étant dirigé par Conrad Adelmar et s'était rendu à l'est des terrains de l'Etablissement dans un bâtiment de stockage peu utilisé qu'ils avaient rapidement remplis d'homme et d'objet en tout genre… ce qui avait appuyé la théorie d'Athéna comme quoi cette Familia préparait un coup de ce genre bien avant que les gosses de l'Alliance viennent ici. Il était impossible de préparer ce genre de chose en un petit mois, même pour elle. Le deuxième groupe était à l'opposé, à l'ouest de l'Etablissement, dans une aile jouxtant la maternelle qui n'était plus utilisée depuis deux-trois ans. Ce qui fait que la sécurité de cette aile était minimale, voir inexistante, permettant aux Adelmar de rentrer. Celui-ci était dirigé par Sieglinde, la deuxième héritière de la Familia Adelmar et la cible d'Athéna.

Quant aux « gosses de l'Alliance », comme la jeune Sasagawa avait décidé de les appeler, ils s'étaient regroupés dans la plus grande salle informatique de l'aile du collège. Depuis, à part se crier dessus, ils n'avaient pas fait grand-chose à noter.

La secrétaire du conseil posa son stylo et se tourna vers son amie et supérieure.

– Je me suis toujours demandée… Pourquoi ? Je suis contente de ne plus être sous le joug de mon oncle… mais pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas encore toute une organisation derrière toi. Et en plus les Vongola étaient là.

La présidente mima un sourire.

– Pour me tester, répondit-elle sincèrement. Je voulais tester ma force et j'ai tiré au sort une Familia. C'est tombé sur les Kyhay… j'ai passé des semaines à préparer mon « invasion », mes objectifs, juste m'introduire dans le manoir principal de ta famille et voler le spectre de flamme… Alors que j'étais Suède j'ai vite remarqué les Vongola et appris qu'ils étaient aussi là pour les Kyhay. J'ai décidé de reporter mon infiltration à quelques jours pour le faire en même temps qu'eux. C'était à la fois pour qu'il y ait moins de chance que les Kyhay me remarquent et plus de danger… Le jour J, j'ai suivi mon plan, faisant attention à quand même précéder les Vongola… J'ai réussi à voler le spectre… Et la suite tu connais. Mon but n'était pas de te sauver ou de punir ta famille. Juste de me tester.

– C'est encore le cas ? Toute l'organisation, nous… c'est encore pour voir jusqu'à où tu peux aller ?

Athéna cligna des yeux, surprise par la question. Elle ne s'était jamais posé la question. En même temps, elle ne se posait pas beaucoup de question sur ses sentiments ou les raisons de ses actions profondes. Elle deviendrait folle. Ou du moins, encore plus folle qu'elle ne l'était surement déjà.

– Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je ne sais pas.

La patience était une vertue que toute personne voulant faire carrière dans le crime organisé et la Mafia devait cultiver. Athéna était d'accord… mais des heures de surveillance sans aucune interruption excepté la brève conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Alva… Bon, elle exagérait, cela ne faisait qu'une heure et demie depuis son réveil mais une heure et demie avec comme seul divertissement les préparatifs des Adelmar et les disputes muettes des gosses de l'Alliance et de leur incapacité à s'entendre n'avait été distrayante qu'une petite minute. Ils avaient depuis longtemps coupé le son des caméras qui étaient dans la salle de refuge des enfants/adolescents italiens pour ne pas devenir sourd ou attrapé leur idiotie.

– Dites, où est Sepira ? demanda soudainement Xolani, brisant le silence. Elle n'est plus dans la salle info.

Athéna releva la tête et pointa son regard vers les écrans filmant les gosses de l'Alliance. Une minute de recherche donna raison à Xolani. La fille de Gamma et Uni n'était plus avec les autres.

– Je l'ai déjà dit, mais la porte cachée dans le placard, ça fait _vraiment_ cliché.

Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers la source du bruit, le deuxième qui brisait le silence qui s'était installé dans la salle cachée, il a avait de cela une bonne demi-heure. Celui-ci provenait de la porte qui menait à la fausse salle informatique. Ci trouvait l'origine du bruit : Sepira Millefiore, une des deux héritières de la Familia Millefiore – officiellement : toutes les personnes qui connaissaient réellement Sepira savait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune intention de prendre un jour la place de sa mère. (Pourtant, Byakuran et Uni en avaient bavés pour que leurs enfants portent le nom Millefiore et soit sur un pied d'égalité pour l'héritage de la Familia, marquant ainsi un nouveau départ.) Elle avait des cheveux noirs, avec quelques mèches blondes, qui lui arrivaient un peu en dessous des épaules et des yeux noirs. Avec son teint clair et sa petite taille, elle aurait très bien pu passer pour une japonaise pure souche, ou une poupée de porcelaine.

Mais plus important que cela aux yeux d'Athéna, Sepira était sa chimeradeltueno, une des membres les plus puissants et importants de son groupe.

– Chimera deltueno au rapport.

– Sepira...

– Désolé, Athéna, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Les autres sont… des cons ! Kai a prévenu Moko de la vraie situation, je ne sais pas trop comment, et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir comment en passant, lors du discours du directeur-adjoint. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était aussi un Cavallone. Kai a aussi indiqué la salle info du collège. Depuis on y est. Et je m'emmerde ! Dès qu'un parle, l'autre le contredit. J'ai juste envie de tous les tuer. En plus, les pouvoirs de Natsu ne marchent pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Natsu del Stella était le fils de Fûta del Stella et avait hérité des capacités de classements de son père. Le fait qu'il soit incapable de les utilisé actuellement était prévisible si comme elle le supposait, les Adelmar préparaient leur coup depuis longtemps.

– Non mais je peux deviner…

– Super.

Sepira souleva de quelques centimètre Tetsuya de son canapé et le jeta par terre, le réveillant pour la deuxième fois, et s'assit à sa place, se massant l'héritage maternelle qui prenait la forme d'un tatouage en forme de fleur présent sous son œil droit. Un tic qu'elle avait pris l'habitude faire quand ses visions du futurs étaient absentes et qu'elle voulait qu'elles soient là.

– Ils sont incapables de s'entendre ! Pire que la génération précédente. Merde, on a grandi ensemble. C'est trop demandé qu'ils ne se hurlent pas dessus pendant dix minutes.

Elle soupira.

– Et Asari crie encore plus fort que son oncle. Pourtant Squalo est connu pour crier _fort_. Le pire est qu'il n'a pas totalement tort. Vous nous avez écoutés, je suppose.

– Vu, oui, intervient Xolani. Ecouté non. Je n'avais aucune envie de devenir sourd.

Sepira ricana.

– Moi si, même si j'ai eu le droit de ne pas écouter, car je suis, ouvrez les guillemets : « une personne non violente et non combattante ». Pouah. Un peu plus et j'assommais Asari. Non, combattante… je suis meilleur épéiste que lui ! Et si mes stratégies ne sont peut-être pas aussi bonnes que celles de Katsu, elles sont nettement meilleurs que les leurs. Même la meilleure d'entre elle les ferait tous tuer. Pas que ce serait une grande perte.

Même si certains enfants de la dixième génération de l'Alliance, Moko par exemple, ressemblait à un de leur parent au niveau du caractère, Sepira n'en faisait pas partie. Epéiste accomplis, elle était une bonne stratège et une voyante passable. Le don de voyance et sa tendance à suivre ce qu'elle voyait était un des seuls traits de caractère qu'elle partageait avec sa mère d'ailleurs. Même son caractère était incompatible avec celui que l'Alliance pensait qu'elle avait. Pour eux elle était une gentille petite fille, souriante qui se souciait des autres avant elle, un clone de sa mère et des deux autres précédentes arcobalenos du ciel, quoi. En réalité, Sepira supportait difficilement de sourire « gentiment », elle préférait nettement sourire sadiquement. De plus, Athéna mettrais difficilement « gentille » et « Sepira » dans la même phrase, outre celles comme « Sepira était gentille avec seulement son ciel » ou « Sepira était gentille avec pratiquement personne ». La seule chose partie vraie de son caractère que l'utilisatrice de flamme de foudre leur laissait voir était sa bonne humeur constante (même si celle si avait plus souvent à voir avec la mort de quelqu'un qu'avec une « bonne » chose).

– Je vous laisse imaginer : quelqu'un proposait une stratégie, un autre disait qu'elle était nulle et en proposait une autre. Et un troisième venait y mettre son grain de sel… Et je ne vous parle pas des stratégies… Enfin, la seule chose pour laquelle tout le monde est tombé d'accord c'est qu'il faut attendre que la nouvelle Varia arrive. Elle devrait arriver dans quelques heures, avec le frère d'Asari et le frère de Moko.

_Magnifique_, songea Athéna. _De nouveaux fouineurs_.

La « nouvelle Varia » était les huit lieutenants qui prendraient le commandement de toute la Varia dans les années qui venaient. Composé en moitié d'enfant de la Varia présente, et de l'autre par d'autres tueurs recrutés en Europe, elle était réputée pour être aussi forte que la Varia présente – même plus puissante d'après certaines rumeurs. Cette « nouvelle Varia » était dirigée par Aisu Vongola, jumelle de Rick Vongola et fille ainée de Xanxus Vongola et celle-ci était secondée par Prince O'Dinnaria, le fils de Bel la tempête actuelle de la Varia.

– Dis moi que tu n'as pas d'autre mauvaise nouvelle à m'annoncer…

Athéna commençait presque à regretter d'avoir coupé le son des caméras surveillant les gosses de l'Alliance.

Presque.

Elle ne souhaitait pas devenir sourde.

– Si mais j'en ai une bonne : ils sont tellement cons et désespérés que la moindre suggestion qui pourra retenir leur intérêt sera surement retenue. Sauf si Kyoya intervient…

– Kyoya ?

Sepira ricana.

– J'ai comme l'impression que je vais me faire taper dessus quand je vais te le dire. La « nouvelle Varia » et les deux frères ne sont pas les seuls qui viennent. Kyoya Hibari et Tetsuya Kusakabe viennent aussi.

– Dis-moi que je n'ai pas entendus ce que je crois avoir entendu.

– « moi que je n'ai pas entendus ce que je crois avoir entendu. »

– Sepira !

La nommé frissonna.

– Désolé. Kyoya Hibari et Tetsuya Kusakabe viennent aussi mais ils ont bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'interviendraient sous aucun prétexte. Même si l'un d'entre nous se trouve en danger de mort. Mais sa présence devrait calmer les autres idiots.

Merde, pourquoi avait-elle coupé le son déjà ? Ce genre d'information était essentiel. Heureusement que Sepira était venue les avertir.

Kyoya Hibari venait à Namimori. Ce n'était pas étrange en soi. Athéna l'avais déjà vu plusieurs fois dans la rue, même en faisant tout son possible pour l'éviter. Le gardien des nuages de la Familia Vongola venait au moins six fois à Namimori par an et restait entre deux et trois semaines. Mais le fait qu'il décide de ne pas intervenir était étrange. Complétement contradictoire à ce qu'elle savait de lui : un amour inconditionnel pour la ville. Et l'attaque des Adelmar sur l'Etablissement était une attaque indirecte sur Namimori.

Mais même sans vraiment réaliser cette étrangeté, Athéna déglutit silencieusement et regarda tout à coup les écrans avec beaucoup plus d'attention.

Les Vongola avaient un chef : Sawada Tsunayoshi, le decimo Vongola. Mais tout le monde savaient qu'il n'était jamais seul à prendre les décisions importantes. Il avait toujours plusieurs de ses gardiens (voir tous) et sa femme derrière lui. Et Athéna avait depuis longtemps classé ces dirigeants. La femme de Decimo était dans la catégorie : « haït, à tuer au moindre faux pas », Sasagawa Ryohei, Yamamoto Takeshi, Gokudera Hayato et Lambo Bovino, qui étaient dans sa tête « pratiquement sûr de ne pas supporter plus d'une minutes, à ne pas aborder ». Au contraire de ces cinq-là, elle appréciait assez Mukuro Rokudo et Chrome Dokuro. Pas qu'elle les connaissait personnellement, de même pour les cinq autres, mais elle en savait assez pour savoir que leur caractère n'était pas opposé au sien. Les deux derniers étaient à part. Decimo était dans la catégorie : « respect et faire attention face à lui », et ce « classement » avait une raison plus profonde que les autres, basé que autre chose que des informations rapportées et ses sentiments personnels. Le gardien des nuages des Vongola était encore plus à part. Par ses actions passées, elle pouvait le mettre dans la même catégorie que chacun de ses collègues gardiens. Il était donc dans la catégorie « à voir ». De ce fait, savoir que celui-ci était à Namimori, observant surement l'Etablissement, alors qu'elle allait surement devoir combattre la mettait mal à l'aise. Très mal à l'aise. Pire que lorsque Giotto avait débarqué.

A part la femme de Sawada Tsunayoshi, elle ne les haïssait pas vraiment. Elle était déçue par eux. Ils avaient été les personnages des histoires que sa mère lui racontait avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Ils avaient été les acteurs de faits qui laissaient prévoir tellement de choses. Choses qui aujourd'hui n'étaient qu'à moitié réalisées et oubliées. Elle était déçue. Et n'avait aucune envie de revoir son jugement sur eux.

Athéna regarda Sepira. La petite fille ne savait pas ce qu'elle venait de déclencher. La présidente disait beaucoup de chose à ses Chimeras, donc à Sepira qui en faisait partie, mais presque autant leur était caché.

Il faudra leur dire un jour tout cela, comme il avait fallu leur dire ce qu'ils étaient. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

– J'espère que tu n'as pas d'autres nouvelles dans ce genre à m'annoncer parce que je crois que je ne vais pas apprécier, Sepira. Vraiment.

Elle n'avait que faire si elle passait pour une folle qui avait soif de sang. Mais elle détestait les imprévus. Elle avait été trop habituée à prévoir les grandes lignes qu'un imprévu dans celles-ci la mettait hors d'elle.

– Les Adelmar se sont séparés en deux groupes. Un à l'est de l'Etablissement et un autre à l'ouest. Le deuxième groupe est pour nous. Fait en sorte que tes camarades s'attaquent à l'autre.

Sepira haussa un sourcil.

– Ils ne sont pas complétement cons. S'il y a que la moitié des Adelmar, ils le remarqueront.

– L'attaque a été préparée depuis des semaines, depuis que Giotto a mis les pieds ici. En fait, je pari que les Adelmar ont ce plan préparé depuis des années et qu'ils ont juste attendu l'occasion. Le groupe qui se trouve dans le bâtiment de stockage est bien assez important pour qu'ils s'y laissent prendre. De plus, l'héritier s'y trouve. Je suis sûr que cela leur suffira. Sinon, il y aura qu'à faire intervenir que quelques-uns d'entre nous officiellement pour le deuxième groupe.

– Sans doute.

– Pourquoi ne pas leur laissez tout le travail ?demanda Tetsuya. Je veux dire, tu veux éviter que les Vongola s'intéressent plus que nécessaire à toi non ? Alors pourquoi pas leur laisser faire le sale boulot ?

– Je suis d'accord avec Tetsuya, Athéna, dit Kyo alors que Xolani approuvait d'un mouvement affirmatif de tête.

– L'héritière, qui est à la tête du deuxième groupe, est folle et bien trop puissante pour eux. De plus, s'ils doivent séparer leur groupe en deux, même avec l'aide de la nouvelle Varia, leur chance d'en sortir vivant ne sont pas vraiment positive.

Sepira fit la moue.

– D'accord, ce ne sont pas des lumières, mais ils ne sont pas si faibles. Nos parents nous entrainent depuis notre naissance, ou pratiquement.

– Sepira, dit Athéna, en faisant signe aux jumelles de se taire, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elles mettent en colère l'italienne. Je te rappelle que le niveau que tu avais avant que tu commences à t'entrainer avec nous était déplorable. Et ne dit pas que c'était parce que tu avais huit ans. Tu étais à peine capable de donner un coup de poing. Et même si tu n'étais pas sensée devenir une combattante, ne pas apprendre à la future chef d'une des plus puissante Familia à se défendre est ridicule. Plus que ridicule. Ensuite, il suffit d'entendre les plaintes de Giotto sur ce qu'il pense de l'entrainement chez les Vongola.

De plus, Athéna avait fait des recherches à l'aide de Constantine. Les enfants des membres de la dixième génération Vongola et de leur allié avaient grandis dans un véritable cocon. Oui, on les entrainait. Oui, ils savaient ce que leur parents faisait et quelque uns de leurs péchés. Mais cela s'arrêtait là. Pour la plupart d'entre, ils n'avaient jamais vu la mort, combattu dans un combat face à un vrai ennemi et encore moins tué quelqu'un. Elle n'incluait pas la nouvelle Varia et Rick Vongola. Elle les avait assez combattus pour savoir qu'ils pouvaient se battre et tuer sans problème.

Ils se débrouillaient surement pas mal au combat un contre un. Mais une bataille n'était jamais du un contre un. Elle avait assez combattu pour le savoir.

– Nous savons toutes les deux que j'ai raison, dit-elle pour couper court la conversation.

Elle se tu un instant, se concentrant.

– Un blessé grave, une blessure pas vraiment préoccupante mais qui doit être soignées rapidement et deux personnes dans un état d'épuisement bien trop important… prédit-elle. Voici le bilan du premier combat. Si on oublie les blessures sans importance. Cela fait quatre personnes hors combat dès le début. Sur le groupe de treize que vous formez, ce n'est pas une majorité, mais ça reste handicapant pour le nombre restreint que vous êtes pour le moment. Surtout avec l'absence d'un utilisateur de flamme de soleil complètement formé. Je n'ai rien contre Moko, mais elle s'est dirigée vers une utilisation agressive de ses flammes, pas curative.

Enfin, le bilan de la dixième génération Vongola était pire après le combat contre Mokuro Rokudo. Comme quoi, ils n'étaient pas si nuls que ça.

La présidente soupira en voyant Sepira hausser des épaules et se mit à vérifier ce que faisaient les autres. La plupart s'étaient désintéressés de la conversation et étaient retournés à leur occupation, les seuls qui les écoutaient encore était Tetsuya (étonnant, sachant son caractère à humeurs changeantes), Kyo, les jumelles et Xolani. Ah, Katsu écoutait d'une oreille aussi.

– Trouve juste une excuse pour qu'ils n'attaquent que la base ennemie placée à l'est. En fait, si tu peux, fait en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aille dans les bâtiments de la maternelle et à l'ouest de l'Etablissement.

Sepira sourit.

– Pas de problème. Pour le moment, ils ne sont même pas au courant que les ennemis se sont retranchés. Tu as d'autres précisions sur le lieu ? Parce que, à l'est, c'est vague.

– Le bâtiment de stockage 36, de taille moyenne.

– Euh…

– Je dois avoir des plans quelque part, Athéna, informa Xolani.

– Donne lui, alors.

Athéna aurait dut la mettre au courant des procédures et lui donner de vrai plan, ainsi qu'à Giotto et son autre Chimera. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait, déjà ? Ah, oui. Parce qu'aucun des trois n'aurait dut mettre un jour les pieds ici. Athéna secoua mentalement la tête, ce manque d'action n'était pas une erreur. L'erreur avait de ne pas y remédier dès que ses trois Chimeras avaient mis les pieds dans l'Etablissement. Ce genre d'erreur pouvait coûter cher. Sa mère allait rire pendant longtemps quand elle l'apprendra. Et son maitre lui rappellera cette erreur pendant quelques années.

Elle soupira.

Elle allait tuer les Adelmar.


	10. Chapitre 9 : les premiers combats

Bonjour ! Qui as ouvert la deuxième fenêtre de son calendrier de l'avant ?

Ce chapitre est le dernier chapitre corrigé par Little Akary que vous lirez. Les suivant seront corrigé par Katherine Tiger (u/2548753).

* * *

><p>Chapitre 9 : Premiers combats<p>

– Athéna, les ennuis commence.

La surnommé leva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce de Xolani et plissa les yeux. Cela faisait une petite demi-heure que Sepira était repartie et les Adelmar attaquaient déjà. Ils étaient si bien préparés ? Non, en fait, ça, elle l'avait déjà compris. La question qu'il fallait se poser était : comment ces cons avaient-ils réussit à entrer dans le bâtiment ? Elle avait passé des mois à établir la sécurité lors de la construction et des années à la renforcer, merde ! Cela servait à quoi si on pouvait y entrer comme si c'était un moulin ?

– Ce ne sont que des sous-fifres. Laissons les gosses de l'Alliance s'en charger. Ils devraient pouvoir les remarquer et réussir à se débrouiller. Kyo !

– Oui, présidente ?

– Vas-y mais n'interviens pas. Sauf si l'un d'entre eux est sur le point de mourir, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Hibari Kyoya sur le dos plus que nécessaire. Sinon, soigne-les à la fin du combat sans trop en dire.

Athéna espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir se débrouiller. Parce que sinon, elle allait devoir changer ses plans et adieu sa vie déjà pas si tranquille. Giotto avait vraiment pris la pire décision pour sa liberté à elle quand il avait décidé de venir au Japon et étudier dans l'Etablissement.

* * *

><p>Kyo soupira quand il entendit enfin les bruits du combat qui se déroulait. Pas étonnant que les Adelmar se soient introduit par ici. C'était un des bâtiments qui avait déjà subi une attaque, et n'était donc pas en aussi bon état que les autres lieux, et dont la sécurité n'était mise à jour que rarement. Ou dans ce cas, pas depuis la précédente attaque, parce que lieu était loin des zones actives de l'Etablissement, donc pas prioritaire, et toujours pas réparé. L'infirmier n'était même pas sûr qu'une personne y ait mis les pieds depuis qu'Athéna avait décidé de clore les événements qui avaient causé la destruction partielle de cet endroit. Il s'adossa à un mur, prenant le temps d'écouter le combat qui avait lieu derrière celui-ci et se concentra. En tant que non combattant, d'écouter le combat qui avait lieu derrière celui-ci et se concentra. En tant que non combattant, il savait que surgir dans les lieux où se déroulait un combat, sans savoir comment celui-ci se déroulait, était le meilleur moyen pour se prendre une balle perdu.<p>

Il y avait trente-huit personnes : onze enfants, les « gosses de l'Alliance » comme Athéna avait commencé à les surnommer depuis peu et vingt-sept soldats adelmar.

L'infirmier en chef de l'Etablissement soupira et prit en main une pièce de monnaie. Une pièce de monnaie offerte par Giotto. Celui-ci en avait donné une semblable à toutes les personnes qui jouaient un rôle important dans l'organisation. Gorgées des flammes du supposé futur Undecimo Vongola, elles permettaient à toutes personnes les ayant en main de passer inaperçu. A chaque utilisation, Kyo ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment le jeune garçon avait bien pu réaliser cet exploit, sachant que Giotto était incapable de créer la moindre illusion, même si sa vie était en jeu.

Il entra rapidement dans le lieu qui abritait le combat, toujours la pièce en main, et s'adossa de l'autre côté du mur sur lequel il avait pris appuie quelques instants plus tôt et observa le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Les Adelmar étaient plus nombreux que leurs adversaires, tous habillés d'une combinaison noir et jaune. La plupart possédaient des armes à feu, bien que quelques un faisaient dans l'original, avec des armes comme une hache ou des poignards.

Leurs adversaires étaient quant à eux, dans leur uniforme scolaire, bleu pour le collège et orange pour le lycée. Le blanc et le vert étaient absents, étant respectivement les couleurs de la maternelle et du primaire. Au nombre de onze, il semblait que Natsu del Stella et Sepira avaient été laissé derrière, sous doute en tant que « non combattant ».

Regin Rokudo, en première année du collège, était à l'arrière, en compagnie de la « sœur », Nagisa Joshima, et de Lily Millefiore. Ces trois personnes formaient un contraste intéressant. Regin, avec ses cheveux noir et ses yeux rouges, ricanait et jouait plus qu'il n'attaquait réellement les Adelmar. Nagisa, elle, semblait concentré. Kyo sentait sa flamme de brouillard entourer les environs, écartant à coup sûr toutes les personnes n'ayant aucune formation dans la maitrise des flammes de dernière volonté.

Lily était un peu à l'écart des deux autres, blessée. Rien n'était visible, mais vu la posture de la Millefiore, un muscle interne devait s'être déchiré. Le soigneur ne voulait pas savoir qui était l'idiot qui avait décidé de guérir seulement les blessures externes. Enfin, aucun des Vongola ou de leur accompagnateur n'était un guérisseur ou voulait se spécialiser dans ce secteur. Il ne pouvait pas trop leur reprocher cette erreur. De plus, pour ce qu'il en savait, la Millefiore l'avait peut-être fait elle-même sans en avoir réellement conscience. Il avait été témoin de ses capacités de guérison plus élevées que la normal. Elle était adossée au mur derrière elle, essayant du mieux qu'elle pouvait de ne pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite, ses cheveux blond qu'elle partageait avec son frère étaient tachés de sang et son tatouage sous l'œil gauche, d'habitude discret, était violet et semblait étinceler ne faisant que renforcer son teint pâle. Elle tenait un arc tendu dans ses mains, une flèche encochée. Il suffit à Kyo un coup d'œil au « champ de bataille » pour comprendre la deuxième raison de son absence de mouvement. Celui-ci était trop resserré, trop rapide pour qu'elle puisse tirer, surtout avec le manque d'expérience que les rapports mentionnaient. Oui, elle était une championne incontestée dans n'importe quels tournois de tir à l'arc mais tirer dans un champ de bataille était très différent.

Kyo quitta des yeux ce trio et soupira en réalisant que Sepira avait raison. Ils avaient passé toute leur enfance ensemble et ils étaient incapables de combattre avec un minimum d'organisation. Bon, il exagérait un peu. Les deux Shimon combattaient ensemble sans gêner les autres, au contraire des autres qui combattaient les Adelmar en dérangeant presque autant leur alliés que leur ennemis. Bon, c'était quelque chose qui s'apprenait et on ne pouvait pas se forcer à s'entendre avec quelqu'un. Mais s'ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre un minimum sur la même longueur d'onde et réussir à ne pas se gêner, au moins s'écarter les uns des autres.

En tant que non combattant, Kyo préférait habituellement ne pas faire de remarque sur la manière dont devait se dérouler une bataille. Cependant à cet instant précis, il s'empêcher de trouver que ce combat ressemblait plus à une parodie qu'à une vraie bataille. Il s'agissait pourtant d'enfants qui vivaient depuis toute leur vie dans le monde de le Mafia. Pas qu'ils ne savaient pas se battre. Niveau technique, ils étaient au-dessus de tous les élèves de l'Etablissement, sans prendre en compte les Chimeras, et certains d'entre eux pouvaient sans doute se battre à force égal contre certains d'entre eux. Mais…

Kyo sentit l'atmosphère dégagée par le combat changer quand Giotto réussi à mettre K.O. définitivement un adversaire.

– James, tu t'écartes du groupe et tu fais en sorte de te libérer de tes adversaire pour que ta sœur puisse les avoir, ordonna le Vongola d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix.

Tout le monde le dévisagea, en particulier les deux Millefiore, mais obéirent néanmoins. De vingt-six, les Adelmar passèrent à vingt-deux.

– Regin, tu t'occupes de leur illusionniste, rapidement. Nagisa, tu peux te reposer. C'est bon, personne ne viendra, dit-il, coupant les essais de protestations de la blonde et ne prêtant même pas attention à celles de Regin.

Aucun combat n'avait cessé mais tous écoutaient Giotto. Les Adelmar pour essayer de contrer ses futurs ordres, les autres pour les réaliser.

Après cinq secondes de silence, Cozzato, ou C comme il préférait qu'on l'appelle, cessa d'observer curieusement Giotto et fit un signe de tête à Katô qui lui renvoya. La lycéenne, qui ressemblait plus à une adulte qu'à une adolescente, se plaça dos à dos avec C et enleva les liens qui scellaient sa bague. Et alors qu'elle commençait à appeler ses flammes… elle se fit à moitié transpercée le ventre par un adversaire qui avait réussi à passer sa garde…

Kyo failli en lâcher sa pièce. C'était ça, la fille de l'invincible Adel des Shimon, une des adultes que Athéna respectait ? La fille qui s'était vanté pendant tout le dernier mois d'être une des plus puissantes du groupe ? Elle n'était même pas capable d'éviter d'être transpercée alors qu'elle libérait ses pouvoirs ? Elle n'avait même pas le réflexe de se mettre à couvert quand elle avait besoin de relâcher quelques secondes son attention ? Kyo commençait à mieux comprendre Sepira. Si la dixième et onzième génération étaient si peu attaché à l'entrainement de la dernière génération ou du moins à leur préparation dans des vrais combats, il pouvait comprendre que Sepira, surement une des personnes les plus assoiffées de combat que Kyo connaisse, ne supportait que moyennement sa vie avec eux.

Cozzato, bien conscient de la situation de son ami vu sa tête, descella lui aussi sa bague, ne se fit pas transpercé et réussit à faire reculer les deux Adelmar qui s'étaient avancés vers Katô.

« _Il est différent. Plus dangereux que les autres. Peut-être pas plus puissant mais plus intelligent et conscient. Et surtout, il sait se cacher_, » lui avait confié Athéna quelques jours après l'arrivée de Cozzato Kozato.

Kyo plissa des yeux. Athéna avait raison. Cozzato était différent des autres enfants qui avaient accompagné Giotto.

Le Shimon envoya au plafond la première rafale de balle que ses adversaires tiraient et la deuxième leur fut retournée, en blessant deux au passage, assez méchamment pour les mettre hors-jeux. Il s'élança sur l'Adelmar le plus proche, apparaissant derrière lui. Ne faisant pas dans le détail, il donna un coup de coude non ciblé et renforcé par ses flammes de Terre dans le dos de son adversaire. Celui-ci s'arqua avant de partir se prendre le mur, juste à côté de Kyo, vengeant Katô.

Il était dangereux. Très dangereux.

Cozzato esquiva in extremis la balle tirée par son dernier adversaire. L'Adelmar laissa tomber son pistolet au sol et fonça sur Cozzato. Ou plutôt essaya. A peine l'Adelmar avait lâché son arme que le Shimon s'était dirigé vers son adversaire, lui avait pris son bras, le brisant au passage et lui faisant prendre un angle bizarre. Ne laissant même pas le temps à l'allemand de souffrir, Cozzato l'envoya aux côté de Kyo et de l'autre Adelmar par un coup de pied, lui aussi chargé de flamme de Terre.

Pendant ce temps, Rick Vongola devait s'être lassé de ce qui était pour lui une parodie de combat et en avait fini avec ses adversaire : une balle dans chacune de leur tête. Mort sur le coup, observa le soigneur.

Plus que onze Adelmar, compta Kyo. Seulement quatre des enfants avaient encore des adversaires.

Asari Yamamoto paraissait plutôt bien se débrouiller, ses adversaires s'épuisaient. De plus, son physique ne pouvait que l'avantager, malgré le fait qu'il encore qu'au collège, il les surpassait déjà en taille. En fait, sans son uniforme et ses cheveux marron d'une certaine longueur, on pourrait le prendre pour l'un d'entre eux, particulièrement avec sa peau mate marqué par l'entrainement et ses yeux bleu qui avaient commencé à étinceler avec l'activation des flammes. C'en était presque effrayant. Cela le serait s'il n'était presque pas aussi fatigué que ses adversaires et qu'il cessait de marmonner qu'il n'aimait pas se battre contre des non épéistes.

_Vraiment_ ? pensa Kyo. Les épéistes n'étaient pas en « voie d'extinction » mais ce choix d'arme n'était pas le premier. Il n'espérait quand même pas avoir toujours un adversaire épéistes ? Bon, pour ce qu'il savait du jeune homme, il avait été entrainé par sa mère et son oncle qui étaient tous les deux des épéistes. Il était normal que ce soit son premier choix d'adversaire.

Plus l'infirmier de l'Etablissement observait les enfants devant lui, plus il commençait à être d'accord avec Athéna. La dixième génération ne préparait pas assez leurs enfants, ou en tout cas, pas à tous les prossibles problèmes.

Il cessa d'observer le fils du Gardien de pluie des Vongola, celui-ci ne perdra pas. Il sera épuisé et aura plusieurs blessures sans importance mais gagnera.

Il ne perdit pas son temps à regarder Giotto Vongola combattre, qui avait pratiquement finit son combat de toute façon. Athéna lui avait assez décrit ses deux styles de combat, le vrai et le faux, pour qu'il sache comment il se battait et son niveau.

Les deux autres filles se battaient ensemble. Kyo soupira, encore. Il n'était pas un combattant mais après avoir vécu plus de sept ans avec Athéna et les autres, il savait reconnaitre ceux qui pouvaient se vanter d'être de bons combattants et qui savaient se battre en phase avec leur alliés.

Elles se battaient dos à dos, ne se débrouillant pas mieux ou moins bien que les autres… sauf que ce dont pouvait en juger Kyo, elles gênaient entre elles ou laissaient l'autre à découvert un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit sécuritaire. Leur deux styles de combat les faisaient bouger, faisant qu'au moins une des deux étaient pratiquement toujours à découvert… Cela ne servait à rien de se battre ensemble si cela les désavantageait plus que cela ne les avantageait. Bah… elles apprendraient, se dit Kyo. On apprenait toujours.

Kyo soupira une dernière fois en voyant Moko lancer un poignard sur le dernier Adelmar encore debout, ne ratant pas sa cible mais ne touchant aucun point important. Bon, ce coup mit quand même son adversaire K.O. mais après ce combat, il avait quelque peu rejoint l'opinion d'Athéna.

Le soigneur fit rapidement le bilan des blessures des gosses pendant que ceux-ci rassemblaient les Adelmar dans un coin et les attachaient – sans même que Giotto en donne l'ordre ! Ils apprenaient vite, comme quoi, y'avait peut-être de l'espoir. Sans compté la fatigue normale après un combat et les quelques blessures mineurs et sans importance, les représentant de l'Alliance comptabilisaient une blessée grave, une blessure qui pourrait devenir préoccupantes si celle-ci n'était pas soignée rapidement et deux personnes dans un état d'épuisement un peu trop élevé pour le peu de temps qu'avait durer le combat.

Ce qu'avait prédit Athéna quoi.

Le cas de Nagisa Joshima et d'Asari Yamamoto serait simple à s'occuper. Un peu de ses flammes de soleil, et ils seraient de nouveau en forme. Pas en pleine forme, mais en forme. De même pour les blessures mineures. Kyo pouvait s'en charger ou même leur dire de s'en occuper de manière normale, cela ne les gênera en rien pour la suite, quelle qu'elle soit.

Les deux autres blessures l'inquiétaient un peu plus. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas les soigner et remettre en forme Lily Millefiore et Kage Katô. Mais ce genre de blessure, si elles étaient entièrement soignées avec les flammes, avaient tendance à être « instable ». Il n'était pas rare que les bénéficiaires de ce genre de soins se plaignent de douleur fantôme survenant aléatoirement durant quelques jours suivant la guérison, surtout lors de l'utilisation intense de flamme, comme lors de combat. Surtout avec les événements non propices au repos, le soigneur savait que les deux jeunes filles risquaient de souffrir de cette bataille.

Kyo soupira.

C'était parti.

* * *

><p>Vous en avez pensez quoi ? C'est ma deuxième scène de combat si l'on prend en compte le combat de ma première fanfiction (Aube ou Crépuscule, fan de Pezrcy Jackson, allez voir sur mon profil) qui dure trois paragraphes... Enfin...<p>

Le chapitre 10 sera publié dans deux mois.

Bonnes fêtes.


	11. Chapitre 10 : L'infirmier en chef

Coucou !

Je suis désolé du retard. Blâmez ma boite mail, elle n'a pas reçut le premier envoi de la version corrigé du chapitre, obligeant Katherine Tiger (ma nouvelle bêta : u/2548753/) à refaire la correction. En parlant d'elle, elle a eu la gentillesse de me faire part de certains problèmes de cohérence dans ma fiction que j'ai modifié au mieux de mes capacités. De ce fait, certaines parties (très peu) de mes chapitres précédents on été réécris et republié il y a un ou deux mois, rajoutant quelques détails pour que l'histoire soit plus compréhensible. Il n'y a aucun changement donc aucun obligation de relecture mais l'envie vous prend... vous comprendrez peut-être un peu mieux.

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages tel que Kyoko Tsuna ne sont pas à moi mais a Akira Amano. Les autres... je confirme, ils sont à moi. J'ai passé du temps à les inventer.

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 : L'infirmier en chef. <strong>

Etonnamment, la pièce n'avait pas trop souffert. Il y avait quelques cratères par-ci par-là dans le sol, mais rien de trop gros ou de dangereux. Les murs avaient gagnés plus de trous, mais rien de très spectaculaire comparé à ce que Kyo avait pu voir après certains combats menés par les Chimeras. En fait, la pièce ne semblait pas extrêmement différente de ce qu'elle avait été avant l'arrivée des Adelmar, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà été le théatre d'un combat, celui des Chimeras contre il ne savait plus quelle Famille ou organisme.

Les murs et le plafond étaient toujours gris, le sol marron et les fenêtres qui avaient été pourvues de vitres étaient peut-être un peu moins nombreuses et en plus ou moins bon état, mais il y en avait encore.

Les enfants s'étaient réunis dans un coin de la pièce, autour de Lily, Regin et Nagisa. Moko Sasagawa, la seule utilisatrice de flamme de soleil, s'occupait de son mieux de Kage Katô dont l'état était le plus critique, pas besoin d'avoir fait dix ans de médecine pour le comprendre. Il était difficile de survivre avec un tel trou dans le ventre et Kyo le savait mieux que quiconque. Autour d'elles, la plupart essayait de s'occuper l'esprit, ne serait-ce qu'en observant la pièce ou en comptant le nombre d'Adelmar. Tout pour ne pas penser que des personnes avaient été tuées plus ou moins devant leurs yeux et qu'une de leur connaissance allait sans doute mourir à côté eux. Il était alors facile de voir quels parents avaient été vraiment très protecteurs, lesquels l'avaient été un peut moins et lesquels avaient décidé que même des enfants devaient voir le vrai visage du monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Etonnamment, cette dernière catégorie comprenait la presque majorité des enfants concernés.

Kyo n'aurait jamais parié dans ce sens.

Il était temps qu'il intervienne.

– Je suis plutôt… étonné, avoua Kyo alors qu'il rangeait dans une de ses poches la pièce qui lui avait permis de passer inaperçu jusqu'à présent.

Tous, ou presque tous, sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui, plus ou moins lentement, ne prenant même pas la peine de ressortir leur arme ou d'activer leur flammes pour la plus part, Moko cessa même de soigner Kage. « Un manque d'expérience flagrant », souffla une petite vois dans sa tête quand il remarqua l'action de la nièce de Kyoko.

La voix qui avait retentit dans sa tête ressemblait beaucoup à celle d'Athéna. _Elle n'est pas formée pour devenir médecin_, répliqua une autre voix intérieure. Voilà qu'il devenait fou. Bon, il se doutait que la folie arriverait un jour ou l'autre avec ses fréquentations plus que… singulières, mais il ne pensait pas si tôt. Et surtout dans ce genre de situation où il se devait d'être le plus rationnel possible.

– Je ne vais pas faire de remarque sur la difficulté, normalement inexistante, que vous avez eu à vous débarrasser de ces sous-fifres. Mais je vais vous faire remarquer que vous avez intérêt à être plus performant sur les prochains combats si vous voulez rester en vie. Etant donné que je suis l'infirmier en chef de l'Etablissement, c'est à moi que reviens la charge de faire les certificats de décès de toutes personnes étant sous la juridiction de l'Etablissement et donc lorsque celles-ci décèdent dans son enceinte. J'aimerais ne pas à avoir à faire plus que ceux des trois élèves abattu par les Adelmar ce matin dans la cour.

– Pauvre infirmier, ricana Regin. On est censé te plaindre ?

Kyo tourna son regard vers celui du jeune homme et le regarda fixement quelques secondes, le faisant détourner les yeux.

– Non, Rokudo-kun. Je vois que vos ainés n'ont pas pris la peine de vous dire dans quel genre d'école vous êtes, je n'en dirais donc rien. Soit étonné ou non, mais sache que j'ai fait assez de certificat de décès en tant qu'infirmier en chef de l'Etablissement pour pouvoir remplir plusieurs armoires avec ceux-ci. Plusieurs grosses armoires. D'une certaine manière, je suis donc habitué à cela.

Il fronça les sourcils et balaya des yeux le groupe d'adolescents qui se tenait devant lui.

– Je ne veux pas me plaindre. Je veux juste que vous compreniez. J'ai surement bien plus vu la mort que vous.

La preuve, un seul d'entre eux avait eu l'intelligence de tuer ses adversaires. Ou en avait la possibilité. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Giotto. C'était différent dans son cas.

– Mais mettre sur papier la mort d'un enfant n'a jamais rien d'agréable. J'apprécierais donc que vous fassiez attention. Plus attention que lors de ce combat. La plupart de vos blessures auraiant pu être évitées si vous aviez fait plus attention. Vous n'êtes pas faible, mais vous n'avez pas le niveau d'un arcobalenos. Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse pour ne pas y être allez à votre maximum dans un combat à mort.

Il se tue, attendant quelques secondes pour que ses mots fassent leurs effets, et avança vers le groupe. Il dépassa sans problème Asari Yamamoto et Nadia Cavalonne qui avaient eues le bon réflexe de se mettre en avant. Comme quoi, ils apprenaient. Il s'accroupie ensuite aux côtés de Moko, qui avait recommencé de soigner la Shimon. Oui, ils apprenaient. Rapidement même.

Il activa ses propres flammes de soleil, faisant cesser l'action de Moko. Il laissa ses flammes se répandre en la jeune fille, guérissant d'abord son ventre, puis la coupure sur la joue droite, suivit des bleues qu'elle s'était sans doute fait les jours précédents en s'entraînant. Moins de trois minutes plus tard, Kyo arrêta le flot de flamme. Sa patiente était entièrement soignée et se réveillerait en pleine forme dans une vingtaine de minutes environ.

Il se redressa, ne faisant pas attention aux regards incrédules que lui adressait les élèves et alla vers Lily Millefiore qui ne fit aucune remarque et se laissa soigner. Ce fut plus rapide. D'une parce qu'inconsciemment, la Shimon avait combattu ses flammes et qu'il avait donc du ruser pour la sauver. De deux, les blessures de la Millefiore étaient moins graves et déjà en parties soignées. Même après trois mois, Kyo était toujours étonné par la rapidité de la jeune Millefiore à récupérer de ses blessures.

Puis il s'occupa de Nagisa Joshima et Asari Yamamoto. Les deux cas d'épuisement étaient à la fois simple à traiter et se classant comme faisant partis des plus compliqués.

Au départ, alors que l'utilisation des flammes se généralisait, personne ne prit la peine d'étudier comment les utiliser. Comment elles fonctionnaient, pourquoi telle ou telle personne était capable de les utiliser et d'autres non. Mais la meilleure façon de soigner, de détruire ou de faire une illusion, se faisait à l'instinct. Alors pourquoi se donner la peine de l'étudier alors qu'il y avait plein d'autre chose en liste d'attente ? De ce fait, cela n'était même pas encore étudier. Bon, certaines personnes avaient essayé, mais les quelques personnes qui avaient pris la peine de le faire avaient développé des théories très personnel et n'avaient pas non plus pris la peine d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. Pour Kyo, ce n'était pas si étonnant, et cela ne s'expliquait pas seulement parce que ce n'était pas une priorité ou que les chercheurs qui s'étaient essayé à cela étaient des êtres plutôt solitaires.

Les sept flammes avaient beau avoir la même origine, elles étaient bien trop différente pour qu'un utilisateur de flamme de tempête puisse comprendre le fonctionnement de la flamme de pluie, de soleil ou de nuage, même un utilisateur multiple. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle on parlait toujours de flamme principale. Il le savait de première main, car il avait essayé, quand il s'entrainait, d'expliquer les mécanismes, en version simplifiée, de ses flammes aux autres. Et ceux-ci n'avaient strictement rien comprit. Tout comme il n'avait strictement rien compris à leurs explications. Au départ en tout cas. Car à l'inverse d'Athéna, il était têtu et persévérait dans les causes pas si perdu que ça finalement et avait plus ou moins comprit les bases de chaque flammes après de nombreux heures à essayer. Les bases seulement, mais c'était assez pour comprendre pourquoi seul le soleil pouvait soigner alors que la propagation des flammes de nuage ou la solidification du tonnerre semblaient, d'un certain point de vue, tout aussi adapté. Grâce à ces connaissances durement acquises, il savait qu'il était devenu le meilleur guérisseur utilisateur de flamme de soleil.

Remettre en forme un personne était difficile car cette action nécessitait d'user non pas de flamme de soleil appuyé de flamme de pluie ou de tonnerre mais de tempête, ce qui était complètement contradictoire et impossible.

Pour n'importe qui d'autre.

Kyo n'aimait pas particulièrement se vanter. Mais il savait dans quels domaines il était bon.

Une fois que tous les enfants Vongola et leurs alliés furent complètement soignés, il se recula, les laissant se relever et former un groupe.

Il laissa planer le silence qui s'était installé, les regardant se rassembler, se jeter des regards, comme s'ils se demandaient silencieusement comment traiter sa présence et les événements inattendus qui venaient de se dérouler.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce silence tendu, les adolescents n'avaient même pas osé chouchouter, Moko s'avança, prête à parler au nom du groupe. Du point de vue de Kyo, c'était un des meilleurs choix. Moko était une des plus vieilles, donc une des plus matures. Elle était en troisième année, donc elle était au courant de certaines choses sur l'Etablissement. De plus, elle faisait partie des Vongola, la Familia majoritaire dans le groupe. D'autres choix intelligents aurait été Lily, James, ou encore Giotto. Les jumeaux étaient tous les deux élevé dans l'optique de prendre un jour la place de leur père à la tête de la Familia Millefiore et étaient pourvu d'une certaine maturité, même si elle était bien cachée du côté du garçon. Giotto, en tant qu'héritier officiel du Decimo Vongola, était celui qui avait officiellement le plus d'autorité et celui qui pouvait légalement parler au nom de tous. Mais idiots comme ils étaient, les autres pensaient qu'il n'avait pas la maturité ou l'intelligence de le faire. Dommage pour eux, ils auraient pourtant beaucoup appris.

Alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs allait commencer à parler, Asari Yamamoto la bouscula, pris son épée en main et la pointa vers Kyo.

– Tu vas tout de suite nous dire comment un putain de civil connait l'existence des flammes. Chaque personne dans ton cas doit être approuvée par un membre de l'Alliance.

Kyo rigola intérieurement quand Asari le menaça. Avant de cesser tout de suite. Athéna commençait à déteindre un peu trop sur lui.

– Comment un simple infirmier connait-il l'existence des Flammes de Dernière Volonté ? Pour qui travailles-tu ? Qui t'a engagé pour nous surveiller ? continua le jeune utilisateur de flammes de pluie.

Kyo soupira.

– Arrête donc de penser que vous êtes le centre du monde, Vongola Asari ! Je suis née à Namimori et j'ai travaillé pour l'Etablissement bien avant même que tu n'en entendes parler ! J'ai travaillé à sa conception ! Et la prochaine fois que tu m'insulte, je te fais comprendre que je ne suis pas qu'un simple civil, précisa Kyo, toujours aussi calme. Et que ton père fasse partie des gardiens des Vongola ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Te mettre à terre ne me demandera pas plus d'efforts que soigner un mal de tête.

– Cela a à voir avec votre lien avec la présidente, n'est-ce pas.

Instinctivement, le corps de Kyo se crispa. Comment… comment le fils du dixième gardien du brouillard des Vongola était-il au courant ? S'il savait cela, que savait-il d'autre ? Etait-il un danger pour Athéna ?

– Que sais-tu à propos de ça ?

– Que vous êtes frère et sœur. Sa mère vous a adopté.

– C'est Athéna-san qui nous l'a dit, le jour de notre arrivé, ajouta Nagisa.

– Je vois…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, de soulagement cette fois-ci.

– Mais cela n'explique pas votre maitrise de vos flammes. Je ne pense pas que ma tante enseigne leur utilisation à toutes personnes qui sont à sa charge, intervint Moko Sasagawa, fixant ses yeux gris sur l'infirmier, le jaugeant.

Il se redressa complètement, plus par reflexe qu'autre chose. Lorsque l'on réfléchissait, mieux valait être capable de réagir le mieux possible. Il surpassait sans effort tout le monde. Kyo avait beau être japonais, il était plutôt grand. Et même si la plupart de ses interlocuteurs avait du sang européen en eux, l'infirmier de l'Etablissement avait un avantage non négligeable pour le moment : il avait fini sa croissance, lui.

Pourquoi choisissaient-ils maintenant pour commencer à réfléchir ? se demanda intérieurement Kyo.

Il pourrait tout simplement commencer par une réplique sarcastique et leur dire que cela ne les concernait pas. Il côtoyait assez Athéna pour cela. Mais ce n'était pas dans son caractère. Ce serait plutôt le genre d'Athéna, voir même de Tetsuya, de faire ça.

Si possible, il aimerait ne pas être contaminé par ce genre de caractère. Il y en avait déjà assez comme cela dans leur groupe.

Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de leur dire une part de la vérité Après tout, elle n'était pas secrète. Il suffirait qu'ils remontent dans son passé officiel et qu'ils réfléchissent un minimum pour comprendre pourquoi Kyoko lui avait commencé à enseigner à utiliser ses flammes. La vraie question était quoi leur révéler. Assez pour que leur curiosité soit calmé et qu'ils n'aillent pas chercher plus loin. Tout pour que ce qui doit rester secret, le reste le plus longtemps secret. Il fallait aussi faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait l'impression que certaines choses leurs sont tout de même cachées.

Bah… Au pire, ils n'auront qu'à effacer la mémoire de quelques-uns un fois toute cette affaire terminée.

– J'avais environ quatorze ans quand j'ai été victime d'un accident. Une poutre m'a transpercé le rein et la poussière ambiante a pratiquement empoisonné mes poumons et mon cœur. Mes parents, fous de chagrins, ont ordonné que je sois amené à l'hôpital même si j'étais déjà pratiquement mort. Les chances de survie étaient pratiquement nulles et même si je survivais, ma vie aurait été un enfer. Mais j'ai quand même été mis dans le coma et ai été l'objet de pseudo soins. Trois jours plus tard, j'étais en pleine forme et mes parents avaient changé d'avis : je n'étais plus leur précieux fils mais un démon qui avait pris sa place.

« Kyoko était de garde. Elle a pris mes parents dans une pièce à part et quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais son « fils ». Comme mes flammes étaient déjà révélées, elle a préféré m'enseigner un minimum, pour que je puisse les contrôler. Après, quand j'ai commencé des études de médecine, elle m'a laissé les développer.

– Je veux bien imaginer que vos flammes de soleil latentes puissent vous avoir aidé, Hīringu-san. Mais je ne crois pas que des flammes non réveillé comme les vôtres à cet âge aient pu vous sauver, surtout dans l'état que vous nous décrivez et dans un temps aussi court, déclara Kozato.

– Mes flammes ont toujours été réveillées, d'après Kyoko. Elles n'avaient jamais autant agis, c'est tout. Quant à la durée… La quantité de flamme que j'ai est très supérieure à la moyenne.

– Mais bien sûr, et on doit comprendre que nous soigné, même nos blessures les moins importante, et nous remettre d'aplomb n'a même pas entamé vos réserves.

Kyo ricana. Il était d'un naturel calme mais il commençait à comprendre Giotto et Athéna. Surtout en ce qui concernait cet Asari.

– Vous avez compris.

Ou pas. Mais dans le cas présent, il s'en fichait un peu. Il avait réussi à endormir leur soupçon sur ce qu'il voulait cacher. Cela lui allait.

En réalité, Kyoko lui avait pratiquement directement enseigné tout ce qu'elle savait sur la flamme du soleil. Dès qu'il avait décidé de suivre Athéna. Mais ça, ils n'avaient absolument pas besoin de le savoir. Ceux que ça concernaient dans ce groupe étaient déjà au-courant.

– Nous avons repérer des anomalies à l'est. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

– Oui, dit Giotto, prenant la parole pour la première fois. Nous nous dirigions là-bas.

– D'après nos informations, ils sont cachés dans plusieurs de nos bâtiments de stockage. Evitez de mourir, Athéna n'apprécierait pas. Nagisa-san.

– Oui ?

La jeune adolescente s'approcha. Kyo était toujours frappé par les multitudes de contraste qu'elle offrait. Ses cheveux blond coupé court et continuellement ébouriffé avec ses yeux violets laissaient voir ses origines européennes du sud alors que tous ses traits de visages criaient les origines qui venaient de sa mère. En effet, personne un minimum habitué à voyage ne pouvait nier les origines japonaises de la jeune Joshima Nagisa. D'une taille tout à fait dans la moyenne, peut-être même un peu au-dessus, Nagisa était plutôt frêle, qui aurait mieux convenue à un corps petit, rajoutant un semblant de fragilité. Fragilité accentuée par sa peau plutôt pâle et la grande cicatrice qui lui barrait une partie de sa jambe droite. Et tous ces contrastes étaient appuyé par la présence constant de son cousin-frère à ses côté. Les cheveux mi-long noirs, les yeux bleus et la peau bronzé de Rokudo Regin n'améliorait pas la première image que l'on avait obligatoirement de Nagisa. Ni sa structure plutôt athlétique pour son âge.

– Voici tes médicaments. Au cas où.

Après les avoir salué du signe de tête habituel, il disparut de nouveau.

* * *

><p>Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ?<p> 


	12. Chapitre 11 : Une discussion

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 11, dans les temps cette fois. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf que je m'excuse du fait que c'est encore un chapitre de remplissage. L'action commence doucement dans le chapitre suivant et explose dans le treizième. **

Petite information : le chapitre 12 sera peut-être publié début mai. Cela dépend du temps de correction. Mais après, ne vous attendez pas à un chapitre avant septembre. J'ai un stage durant mai et juin et donc un rapport de stage à fournir. Après, c'est les vacances d'été, et durant les vacances d'été, je me concentre sur mon autre fanfiction, celle sur Percy Jackson. De plus, cela me permettra de prendre de l'avance, peut-être suffisamment pour me laisser publier un chapitre tous les mois pendant quelques temps.

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 : Discussion non enrichissante<strong>

Nagisa soupira quand elle prit en main les médicaments que lui tendait l'infirmier en chef de l'Établissement. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le savait pas.

Du fait de sa nature faible, elle passait bon nombre d'heure à l'infirmerie. Assez en tout cas pour s'être liée avec Hīringu Kyo (de son avis, leur relation était assez proche pour être qualifiée d'amical) et pour qu'il ait accepté de partager quelques morceaux de son passé avec elle, bien avant que Moko ne l'oblige à le faire devant tout le groupe. Assez pour qu'elle lui raconte en retour une partie du sien. En faisant en sorte de laisser de côté les partie les plus susceptible d'être reliées à la Mafia, bien entendu. A cette époque, elle pensait qu'il ne savait rien de ce monde et que certaines choses n'avaient pas leur place dans ses récits.

Comme il ne lui avait jamais dit comment il savait tout cela, elle avait supposé qu'elle devait considérer sa connaissance des flammes et de la Mafia comme une « trahison ». Que les autres considérait que c'était son avis sur le sujet, d'après les regards de pitié qu'elle recevait et du fait que Regin l'avais enlacée par derrière comme pour la soutenir de cette terrible révélation.

Vraiment ?

Pourtant, ses sentiments étaient aux antipodes.

Kyo n'avait jamais dit ne rien savoir sur le Mafia ou les Flammes. Jamais.

En fait, pas mal de fois il avait eu des paroles qui auraient dû leur mettre la puce à l'oreille, à elle et à Regin. De plus, il lui avait souvent proposé de faire des recherches sur sa maladie de son côté, argumentant sur le fait qu'il trouverait sûrement autre chose. Peut-être parlait-il de l'action de ses flammes. Qu'en savait-elle, ce n'était pas elle le médecin, elle n'était que patiente.

Cette révélation n'était pas pour elle une trahison, mais une autre des nombreuses connaissances qu'elle avait acquises ici. Il fallait arrêter de penser que l'Alliance était le centre du monde souterrain. Un des pôles, sans aucun doute. Mais rien de plus, rien de moins.

– Que voulait dire Hīringu-san en parlant du genre d'école où nous étions ?

Nagisa grimaça intérieurement quand elle entendit Cozzato désigner Kyo avec l'appellation Hīringu-san. Il avait rapidement pris le pli de la politesse excessive japonaise. Comme la plupart de leur groupe. Cela n'empêchait pas que, dès qu'elle entendait l'un d'entre eux l'utiliser un des suffixes japonais ou un nom de famille, elle trouvait cela bizarre. Elle avait beau être en partie japonaise, elle avait vécu toute sa vie en Italie.

Puis en entendant la fin de la question de Cozzato, elle soupira de nouveau.

Elle avait toujours trouvé l'Etablissement bizarre. Mais elle avait toujours mis cela sur le compte du fait qu'elle n'était pas habituée à tout cela. Avant que Giotto lui propose de l'accompagner à Namimori, elle avait toujours été scolarisée à la maison. Elle n'avait donc pas de point de référence pour comparer. Mais entre le directeur et le directeur-adjoint qui étaient d'anciens membres de la Famille Cavalonne, l'autorité presque absolue du conseil des étudients, et la dévotion de Kai envers l'école (pas aussi grande que celle de son père envers Namimori, mais suffisante pour tout de même étonner, Nagisa ayant toujours pensé Kai incapable de ressentir quoi que ce soit)…

Tout cela avait suffi, en quelques semaines, à lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas dans une école banale.

Il y avait aussi le fait qu'elle ait remarqué : que plus la classe était ''âgée'', moins celle-ci comptait d'élève natif de Namimori ou de ses proches environs. Bien sûr, cela pouvait s'expliquer par la renommée de l'Établissement. Si même Giotto en avait entendu parler en Italie, alors c'était que celui-ci devait avoir une excellence notoriété au Japon, assez pour que n'importe quel étudiant avec des capacités supérieur à la moyenne rêve d'y entrer. Elle avait donc supposé que seuls les élèves qui s'accrochaient vraiment restaient jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité.

C'était peut-être un raisonnement stupide, elle n'en savait rien. De toute façon, elle préférait observer. Elle n'était pas une personne d'action. Elle observait quand elle en avait envi, faisant comme qui dirait le mouton. Que les autres la prennent pour une idiote ou pour une faible, elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle n'aurait de toute manière jamais la force d'agir sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Elle faisait donc avec.

Rick ricana intérieurement à la question du Shimon. Tous les troisièmes années du lycée gardaient secret le sujet de leur cours supplémentaires, plus par accord oral que par ordres réels. Pas que Rick en avait quoi que ce soit à faire. Il n'avait de toute façon personne à qui en parler. Personne qui ne le sache déjà en tout cas.

– L'Etablissement est… essaya d'expliquer Lily Millefiore. En fait, on va dire qu'il est encore plus spécial que vous ne le pensez.

Non ? Sans blague ? Des fois, Rick était sidéré du talent que possédait la Millefiore pour les euphémismes. Ou sinon de celui des autres gosses à être incapable du minimum de réflexion. Avaient ils bien lus les protocoles et procédures d'urgence ? Ou alors juste les papiers qu'ils avaient signés quand ils étaient arrivés ? Ceux avec marqué que l'Établissement ferait tout pour leur éviter tout accident pouvant entraîner un quelconque décès mais qu'ils étaient tout de même prévenus ? Parce que même si aucun d'entre eux n'avaient fréquentés un établissement normal, ils devaient bien se douter que celui-ci n'était pas normal justement.

Ils avaient quand même dû reconnaître les noms de quelques grands clans de la Triade chinoise ou de clans japonais, non ?

En fait, non. Il n'était pas sidéré. Il était juste blasé.

– Au point que un simple infirmier possède des flammes de dernière volonté ?

Ils étaient sourds ? Non, parce que Rick était sûr d'avoir entendu que la connaissance des flammes de cet infirmier n'avait rien à voir avec l'Établissement. Fallait faire quoi pour que cela leur rentre dans la tête, leur taper dessus ? Si oui, il était volontaire.

De toute façon, vu le but de l'Établissement, oui, l'ensemble scolaire était spécial à ce point là. Mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de le savoir.

– Ce n'est pas le sujet ! s'écria Lily, ne sachant sans doute pas quoi dire réellement.

Il ricana de nouveau, cette fois sans prendre la peine de le faire silencieusement même s'il faisait tout de même en sorte de garder un volume sonore plutôt bas, il n'avait que faire des regards interrogateurs qu'il recevait, avant de bailler. Cette discussion allait être amusante, il le savait, mais qu'ils se dépêchent quand même un peu de s'étriper. Il avait envie de combattre, mais il haïssait l'ennui plus que tout.

James n'écouta que d'une oreille sa sœur et Asari débattre sur si le fait que l'infirmier en chef de l'Établissement était capable d'utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté était ou non important.

Pour lui, cela n'en avait aucune. En fait, d'après lui, ils auraient dû se douter que l'Établissement ne s'arrêtait pas à ces cours supplémentaires pour les troisièmes années au lycée. Il était peut-être joueur, mais il n'était pas aveugle. Il avait remarqué que les papiers signés au début n'étaient pas habituels.

Il se cala plus confortablement contre le mur et mit les mains dans les poches quand Lily et Asari commencèrent le célèbre affrontement « si VS non ». Il était rare de voir sa sœur si détendue. Il bénissait l'Établissement pour cela. Jamais sa jumelle ne se serait autant laisser aller en Italie.

– Non ! cria Lily. Kyoko-san est la sœur d'un des gardiens Vongola et une grande amie d'oncle Tsuna ! Elle a parfaitement le droit d'enseigner la maîtrise des flammes à qui elle veut.

– Elle n'a plus aucun lien avec les Vongola !

James plissa les yeux. Voici la raison principale pour laquelle il évitait le plus possible les rejetons vongola. A cause des victoires du Vongola Decimo, la plupart avait un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour le centre du monde.

– Les Vongola ne sont pas les seuls ayant la maîtrise des flammes, Asari. Plus aujourd'hui, intervint-il. Tu aurais tenu ce discours il y a trente ans, peut-être aurais-tu eu raison. Mais plus maintenant. Nous…

– La question serait plutôt pourquoi Kyoko-san a aidé Hīringu-san à maîtriser ses flammes à ce point, interrompit Moko.

Il détestait être interrompu, mais elle avait raison.

– Ma tante a le droit d'enseigner l'existence des flammes de dernière volonté à qui elle veut, c'est son droit. Mais…

– Elle ne lui a peut-être pas appris à les maîtriser à ce point…

– Nagisa, je sais que…

La jeune fille la coupa.

– Tu ne sais rien, James. Toi non plus, Moko. Et même toi, Regin. Et pour autant que je sache, Kyoko-san ne possède pas des flammes de type soleil. Kyo-san à sûrement appris à maîtriser ses flammes seul, après que Kyoko-san lui ai appris les bases. Et le premier qui…

– Enfant des Flammes, dit simplement Cozzato.

James détourna son regard du regroupement principal et le posa sur les deux Shimons, l'un toujours inconscient. Cozzato était resté aux côtés de Kage, silencieux après avoir posé la question qui avait déclenché le débat. L'héritier des Shimon n'avait pris la parole que deux fois. Mais il avait pourtant mené le débat. Et James voyait dans ses yeux que le jeune garçon avait eu la réponse à la question qu'il se posait.

Effrayant.

Tsss.

Mais pas plus effrayant que Lily, lui ou encore Giotto. James avait beau faire l'idiot la majorité du temps, il était aussi intelligent que sa jumelle. Il savait que sa génération était spéciale. Le fait que la majorité des Enfants des Flammes encore en vie soit de sa tranche d'âge – et dans son entourage plus ou moins direct – était le premier signe.

Les temps futurs allaient être intéressants. Il observerait. Et participerait bien entendu.

La prise de parole de Cozzato eu l'effet désiré, et le débat pris fin. Et même si des questions sur l'Établissement restaient dans l'esprit des plus jeunes, tous eurent l'intelligence de se taire et d'en rester là. Pour le moment.

Giotto allait relancer la discussion, cette fois sur ce qu'ils devaient faire quand un gémissement se fit entendre, l'interrompant dans son élan.

– Merda…

– Kage, dit doucement Cozzato, en l'empêchant de se relever d'un bond. Vas-y lentement. Tu es passée à deux doigts de la mort.

Kage, qui avait habituellement un teint halé, était pale. Ses cheveux marron toujours attachés en chignon étaient décoiffés. Et pour une fois, malgré sa grande taille et sa ressemblance frappante avec sa mère, elle ne faisait pas plus que son âge. Elle était à présent adossée à un mur, la respiration un peu hésitante. Elle posa une main sur son ventre, étonné de toucher autre chose que du vide et du sang.

– Comment…

A ses côtés, Cozzato l'observait, inquiet. Ses cheveux tournaient réellement au rouge vif à cause du sang des combats et ses pupilles en forme d'étoile à cinq branches, avec lesquelles il était né, suivaient chacun des gestes de son amie d'enfance, future gardienne et bras droit. Son bras gauche, habituellement soigneusement bandé, était recouvert de bandes plus si blanches que ça et posé sur l'un des bras de Kage, l'empêchant ainsi de faire des gestes trop brusques.

Quelques secondes de repos suffirent à la collégienne pour reprendre ses esprits et un minimum de couleurs.

– Comment ça se fait que je suis encore en vie ? demanda-t-elle, le plus calmement possible et d'une voix – espérait-elle – assurée même si interrogative.

Ce fut Moko qui répondit à sa question.

– L'infirmier en chef de l'Établissement, Hīringu Kyo, est un utilisateur des flammes du soleil. Un très bon, je peux te l'assurer. Il t'a soigné toi, ainsi que nous tous.

Kage fut d'abord sous le choc. Un micro choc certes (elle était la fille d'Adelheid Shimon, bon sang !), mais un choc quand même. Elle se reprit vite, même si elle savait que Cozzato avait vu son choc. Et elle se baffa intérieurement. Comment osait-elle se laisser aller devant son futur chef de Famille. Elle était la fille d'Adelheid ! Celle-ci l'avait formé depuis son enfance à être la plus apte possible, à assumer un futur rôle dans la Famille et maintenant que Cozzato lui avait proposé le rôle de bras droit, elle faisait preuve de faiblesse. Déjà qu'elle avait été ridicule lors du combat, si en plus, elle se laissait aller après…

– Comment…

Le pire était que cela semblait normal pour eux. Avaient-ils seulement conscience du problème que cela posait ? Un civil… Outre le fait qu'il devenait une cible de haute volé pour toute personne à la recherche de gloire, un seul faux pas de la part de Hīringu Kyo pourrait mettre en danger toute la Mafia. Kage se souvenait bien de la mort de son père et de Shitt P. à cause d'un traître qui était allé révéler le secret des flammes à une personne extérieur de la Mafia.

– On a été aussi choqué que toi, Kage. Mais c'est Sasagawa-san, la mère de la présidente qui le lui a appris. De plus, on pense qu'il est un Enfant des Flammes.

Oh… Kage se calma tout de suite. Un Enfant des Flammes avait un statut particulier, surtout depuis que l'Alliance avait fait passer son message il y avait quelques années. Vu que dans ce cas ci, c'était la faute de la Mafia, et plus particulièrement celle des Familles principales de l'Alliance, les leurs entre autre, que Hīringu Kyo était pourvu des flammes de soleil.

Un silence pesant planait maintenant sur le groupe.

Après l'intervention de Nagisa, personne n'avait pris la parole et personne ne semblait en avoir envie.

– On continue ou pas ?

Tous les regards se portèrent une nouvelle fois vers Cozzato. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Cozzato se retint de lui lancer un regard lui exprimant sa fatigue vis à vis de leur idiotie apparente.

– On retourne à la base pour prévoir quelque chose ou alors on se dirige toujours vers la base que Sepira a vue dans sa vision ?

– La question ne se pose pas ? On y va !

Lily leva les yeux au ciel et s'empêcha à grande recours de phrase calmante du genre « ne pas le tuer, c'est un allié » de le claquer.

– Tu dois être le seul à ne pas avoir remarqué que nous avons été quelque peu surpassés, lors du combat, Asari. Si on est encore là tous en vie, c'est parce que Hīringu-san était là.

– Pff, rétorqua l'épéiste. C'est pas comme si nous avions combattu de toutes nos forces. On les a battus facilement quand on s'y est mis sérieusement.

– C'est de là que vient l'indécision, imbécile ! On peut le faire, Lily n'a jamais dit le contraire, dit James, défendant sa jumelle. Mais pour ça, faux y aller à fond. Tout le temps. Et aucun d'entre nous n'a l'habitude des longs combats.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. C'était vrai. Il avait tous été entraînés – plus ou moins durement – mais très peu avait réellement vécu le combat.

– On risque d'être rapidement fatigué contrairement aux Adelmar, comprit Nagisa, assise non loin d'eux, dos contre le mur.

– Et si on va à fond, continua James, on ne peut pas garantir les conséquences sur le paysages.

Regin ricana et se recula, s'adossant à un mur au côté de la jeune illusionniste.

– Pas d'inquiétude pour ça.

– Pourquoi ?

– Vous avez vu la salle ? C'était pas le premier combat ici.

– Et puis, de toute façon, on aura qu'à payer. Ce n'est pas comme si nos parents ne faisaient jamais de dégâts, intervint Moko.

Regin n'empêcha pas un ricanement de sortir. Nagisa, quant à elle, se mit légèrement à tousser. Asari grimaça. Et Giotto soupira. Même si la retenue de leurs parents concernant les dommages matériels avait augmenté, il n'en restait pas moins vrai qu'une certaine partie du budget de la Familia était dédié au paiement des réparations. Tsunayoshi avait même plus d'une fois pensé à racheter des entreprises de construction. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Par manque de temps. Pas par manque d'envie.

– On y va ou pas, alors ? On a rien à perdre de toute façon.

– Juste nos vies, ironisa Rick, parlant pour la première fois.

– De toute façon, il faudra bien y aller à un moment ou à un autre, répliqua Giotto, fermant le débat sur cette question.

Ou du moins l'espérait-il.

– Oui, oui, dit Lily. Mais on retourne dans la salle info avant ou pas ?

En fait, non. C'était pas terminé.

* * *

><p>La lecture vu as plu ?<p>

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review, même si elle est courte.


	13. Chapitre 12 : Et il abaissa sa faux, tel

**Finalement, je poste bien le chapitre en temps et en heure. **

**Ce chapitre est court. Très court. Et, d"une certaine manière, c'est ici que commence vraiment l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir. **

**Disclaimer : j'ai vraiment besoin de répéter à chaque chapitre ? Vous avez bien du lire un des disclaimer des chapitres précédents , non ? Les personnages originaux ne m'appartiennent pas. Les autres (la nouvelle génération et autres OC) si !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 : Et il abaissa sa faux, tel la mort<strong>

Giotto soupira face au comportement de … ses amis ? camarades ? – il ne savait pas vraiment comment les considérer.

C'est vrai qu'il s'entendait plutôt bien avec eux, mais pouvait-il considérer comme des amis des personnes avec lesquels il n'avait pratiquement aucun point commun, auxquelles il mentait à longueur de journée et avec lesquelles il restait uniquement parce qu'il y était obligé ?

Il les regardait donc se disputer pour décider si, oui ou non, ils devaient retourner d'abord en salle info ou aller directement affronter les Adelmars en se dirigeant vers le lieu que Sepira avait vu dans sa vision.

À son humble avis, elle était juste allée voir Athéna et celle-ci lui avait demandé de le leur dire. Son Hyper-Intuition lui criait que le vrai danger ne venait pas de l'entrepôt indiqué mais plutôt de l'autre côté de l'Établissement. Bah… Athéna savait ce qu'elle faisait. Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle était la personne la plus proche de lui après tout. Elle était son Ciel.

Moko et James s'étaient enfin mis d'accord : ils iraient directement affronter les Adelmars. Giotto soupira une nouvelle fois mais silencieusement cet fois-ci. Il ne soutenait pas cette « excursion ». Il avait un trop mauvais pressentiment. Et puis, même si Kyo les avait soignés, il savait que l'utilisation des flammes du soleil, même aussi puissantes que celles de son collègue, ne résolvait pas tout. Mais fils de Tsunayoshi Sawada et supposé futur undescinmo Vongola ou pas, ce n'était pas cela qui allait les convaincre…

C'était compréhensible, supposa t'il. Si certains éléments de sa vie avait été différents, il serait comme eux, avide de faire ses preuves, de prouver qu'il était digne de son père…

Ils avaient tous grandis en entendant de quelle manière la dixième génération Vongola avait réalisée exploits sur exploits et ce dès le collège. Comment ils avaient défaits la Varia, sauvé le monde, détruit la malédiction des Arcobalenos…

Mais pour Giotto, c'était différent : d'une, il savait que leurs adversaires seraient bien différents de ceux que leur pères avaient affrontés. De deux, ses camarades n'avaient pas de Reborn personnel et grâce aux rares discussions qu'il avait eut avec son père sur son enfance, il savait que l'ancien Arcobalenos du soleil avait toujours joué un rôle majeur dans ces aventures.

Bah… qu'ils aillent donc tous se faire tuer ! C'était comme cela que l'on apprenait ! Athéna et Reborn le lui avaient assez répété. Et puis, Athéna n'était pas du genre à laisser mourir neuf personnes quand elle pouvait l'empêcher. Surtout quand ils étaient sous sa responsabilité directe.

– Giotto ? On y va.

Le jeune Sawada releva la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait baissée et rencontra le regard de son alter-égo Shimon, la personne la plus proche de lui parmi les enfants de l'Alliance.

Il balaya de regard la pièce où s'étaient déroulée le combat et plus précisément l'endroit où avait été entassé les Adelmars encore dans les vapes.

– Allez-y. Je vous rejoins dans deux minutes, dit-il à C. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant son ami hésiter.

C acquiesça et parti rejoindre les autres, les avertissant du retard de Giotto.

Une fois sûr qu'ils soient assez loin pour qu'ils ne ressentent rien, Giotto invoqua ses flammes. Ses flammes principales. Non pas celles du ciel, celles-ci étant ses flammes secondaires, bien moins puissantes, mais ses flammes du brouillard.

A peine dépassèrent-elles son barrage qu'il invoqua son arme. Sa véritable arme, non pas ses protèges mains habituels qu'on lui avait donnés dès qu'il avait été amené dans une salle d'entraînement et auxquelles tous les membres de l'Alliance étaient habitués, mais l'arme avec laquelle il se battait le mieux et qui le définissait le plus.

Dans ses mains apparue une double faux. D'un manche d'un mètre soixante-dix, donc plus grand que lui pour le moment, et possédant deux lames argentées aux reflets violets, recourbées à chaque extrémité du manche. Il l'avait « personnalisée » en lui rajoutant encore et toujours ses flammes, créant ainsi un réseau de pouvoir qui s'était manifesté physiquement en arabesques multicolores dans le manche, lui permettant ainsi de se ressourcer presque instantanément et sans limite en flammes, du moment qu'il avait son arme en main.

– Chimera del nebbia, murmura craintivement un des Adelmar qui venait de se réveiller.

Il sourit.

– Oui. Et vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance, vous savez. Normalement, quand les Vongola sont impliqués, j'évite d'utiliser mon titre de Chimera. Mais vous nous avez attaqués ici, dans un lieu sous _**notre**_ protection. Et plus que tout, mon Ciel n'apprécie pas que l'on vienne foutre le bordel dans _**Son**_ Etablissement.

– Que…

– Vous avez un niveau correct. Kyo a un peu exagéré en vous rabaissant à ce point. Normalement, on vous proposerait plusieurs choix, avec la mort en dernier recours… Mais dommage pour vous, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. Et puis, vous avez fait la connerie de tuer des civils qui se trouvaient sous notre protection. Au revoir.

Et il abaissa sa faux, tel la mort, mettant fin à la vie de ses précédents adversaires.

Une fois la tache fini, il soupira, remit un « couvercle » sur ses flammes de la brume et se dépêcha de rattraper les autres. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit. Ce serait gâcher tous les efforts que fournissait Athéna depuis des années.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez apprécié !<p>

Une review ?

.

Peu de chance que le chapitre 13 soit publié début aout. Ce serait plutôt début septembre.


	14. Chapitre 13 : les combats commencent

**Bonjour ! Les vacances se sont bien passé pour ceux qui ont eu la chance d'en avoir ? La rentrée n'est pas trop dure ?**

**Ce chapitres est long. Je suis pas sur sur le fait que c'est le plus long, mais ce qui est sur, c'est que c'est un des plus long. Et un des plus difficile que j'ai eu à écrire actuellement. Parce que, d'une, les description (en tout genre), c'est pas mon point fort. De deux, ce sont des combats. Donc on fait un mélange, et on obtient un chapitre d'abord résumé 10 fois avant d'être contente du résultat. Puis chaque petite partie (et il y en a un bon nombre) bien détaillé pour être sure que le résultat soit ce que je veux. Mais finalement, je suis plutôt contente de moi. Après, j'espère que cela vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : Le combat commence : les enfants de l'Alliance contre les Adelmars !<strong>

Les autres n'avaient pas beaucoup avancés depuis que Giotto avait quitté le groupe. Après avoir failli rentrer de face dans un groupe d'Adelmar, ils avaient préféré se faire discrets, assommant les Adelmars solitaires et évitant les grands groupes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir tenter d'entrer dans l'Etablissement.

Giotto ricana intérieurement. Si les autres se demandaient ce qu'il se passait, lui avait très bien compris le pourquoi de cette tactique :

Les Adelmars avaient réussis, une première fois déjà, à trouver une faille dans la sécurité du domaine universitaire mais ils ne pourront pas reproduire cela une seconde fois. Athéna avait dut réactiver la sécurité de tout l'Etablissement à son niveau maximum. Même une souris ne pourrait plus s'y introduire sans être immédiatement détectée. S'il y avait un défaut à pointer en priorité chez Athéna, c'était bien sa fierté.

S'il était vrai que les Adelmars ne pourraient réussir à passer les protections seuls, il était encore possible qu'ils reçoivent de l'aide extérieur, ou plus tôt, de l'aide intérieur dans ce cas précis. Et Giotto plaignait d'avance le fou qui aurait même l'idée d'aider les Adelmars à entrer. Et qui essayerait !? La personne ne survivrai même pas à la journée. Encore moins s'il réussissait.

Avant les Chiméras, Athéna avait débutée comme assassin. Tuer quelqu'un la trahissant, elle ou les siens, ne la dérangerait nullement.

C'est donc en prenant moult précaution qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le lieu que Sepira leur avait décrit après avoir eut une vision.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

– Mais où donc est passée Sepira? s'exclama Moko pour la énième fois.

Autant les autres étaient eux aussi inquiets pour la benjamine du groupe, autant cette inquiétude était lentement mais sûrement remplacée par de l'agacement envers Moko.

– Oh Moko, je suis ravie de voir que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi !

Sepira était debout devant la porte fermée, un grand sourire sur son visage. Pour toutes personnes qui ne connaissait pas vraiment, c'est à dire dix des treize personnes présentes (Sepira étant compté dans les trois autres), c'était un sourire des plus sincères, qui venait du fond du cœur, Sepira pensait véritablement ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle était absolument ravie que Moko s'inquiète pour elle. Pour ceux qui la connaissaient réellement, c'est à dire pour les trois autres, c'était du pur sarcasme et un sourire ironique. Enfin...

Pour que Sepira soir aussi en forme, elle devait être allée voir Athéna. Et Giotto espérait qu'elle avait des infos ou des directives. Les autres commençaient à le rendre fou.

– Dis-moi que tu as des... que tu as eu une vision!

Lily et James le foudroyèrent du regard comme si sa remarque aurait pu attenter à la vie de la benjamine Millefiore. Comme si Sepira avait été en sucre. Alors qu'il soupirait en réponse à leur action, il vit les jumeaux s'entre-regarder, horrifiés. Une légère interrogation l'envahis avant de disparaître quand les deux Millefiores s'excusèrent de concert. Ah oui, c'était vrai, lui aussi était supposément en sucre. Il ne fallait absolument pas l'effaroucher. Bon sang qu'il en avait marre de cette vie.

– Ce n'est pas très gentil! Giotto n'a rien fait de mal! s'exclama Sepira avec une moue des plus fausse. Surtout qu'il a raison ! J'ai eu une vision. Je sais où sont les Adelmars.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Et les voilà ici, se dirigeant vers la base des Adelmars en s'orientant grâce à une carte que Sepira avait obtenue en se "promenant". « Je me suis perdue et j'ai rencontré la présidente qui m'a gentiment donné un plan de l'Etablissement. »

Et presque tout le monde avait gobé ce mensonge plus gros que l'égo des Vongolas. C'était pathétique. Athéna et gentille? Dans la même phrase ? Avec une personne qu'elle n'était pas supposée connaître personnellement? Mais bien sûr. Autant dire qu'Hibari Kyoya ne mordait personne à mort.

Seuls Lily, Rick, C et lui n'avait pas gobé ce mensonge comme s'ils étaient des grenouilles affamés et ce bobard une mouche bien appétissante. Bon, en même temps, il connaissait Athéna depuis pratiquement toute sa vie. C. était assez observateur pour avoir cerné un minimum le caractère d'Athéna. Lily était devenue, durant ce dernier mois, assez proche de la présidente. Et Rick avait eu assez d'interaction avec Athéna pour savoir que non, elle n'était pas gentille à tout va.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Giotto se figea. Tout son corps s'était mis à crier "ALERTE", "PROBLEME", "ALERTE". Son intuition Vongola n'était peut-être pas aussi puissante que celle de son père, mais elle existait. Les ennuis commençaient donc.

Comme "prévu", quelques mètres plus moins, ils croisèrent un grand groupe d'Adelmar, beaucoup plus nombreux que ceux qui avaient croisés leur route précédemment.

Giotto expira, essayant de se calmer et de se préparer mentalement au début du véritable combat qui allait commencer.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

– Stop ! résonna la voix du commandant Adelmar entre les bâtiments.

Jeremiah Gothermang se devait de féliciter celui ou celle qui avait dessiné le plan de cet endroit. Même si, selon lui, la personne gâchait son talent en aidant à construire et à protéger une chose aussi ridicule qu'une école. Une école !

Il sentit son collègue s'approcher. Jeremiah ricana intérieurement quand Soyoko Kururugi – ou Kururugi Soyoko, il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les asiatiques préféraient se présenter ainsi – se mit à exiger des explications comme s'il en avait le droit. Ils avaient le même rang mais Soyoko commençait à perdre le sens des réalités et à donner des ordres à tout va, même aux quelques nés-Adelmars qui étaient dans leurs troupes. Les héritiers avaient pourtant bien rappelé que même si le rang était inférieur, cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Seul le sang comptait dans la Familia Adelmar. Et ce que disaient les héritiers Adelmars était force de loi. Jeremiah ne voulait pas se mettre ces fous à dos.

Il n'adressa même pas un regard à son collègue et donna quelques ordres silencieux dans le but d'entourer les Vongolas.

Des gosses... Il aurait préféré se venger sur leurs parents mais il se contenterait pour le moment des enfants.

Comme ordonné, les gosses furent rapidement encerclés et il donna l'ordre à une partie des troupes sous ses ordres d'attaquer, préférant en garder en réserve. D'après les rapports collectés sur eux, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème mais leurs manques de blessures, alors qu'ils avaient affronté l'escouade d'assassin envoyé auparavant était inquiétant. Les rapports ne mentionnaient aucun guérisseur dans ce groupe.

Étrange. Tout était étrange dans ce lieu. Au point que cela en devienne inquiétant.

Il sauta rapidement sur un toit, préférant observer le combat qui commençait plutôt que de participer tout de suite.

Mais il participera. Il était là pour se venger et il se vengerait des épéistes Vongolas. Il en avait fait le serment.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Une dizaine d'Adelmar attaquèrent simultanément, surprenant une partie du groupe mais pas Rick qui riposta instinctivement en jurant. Les Adelmars étaient nombreux. Très nombreux.

– On ne joue pas, dit Giotto avant de faire apparaître une flamme orangé sur son front.

Il sortit aussi deux poings américains de ses proches et fonça vers leurs adversaires.

Les autres l'imitèrent rapidement, activant ou non leurs flammes, sortant ou non des armes selon leur style de combat. Et commencèrent ainsi à s'opposer aux Adelmars qui apparaissaient de plus en plus nombreux.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Kage et Cozzato travaillaient ensemble, réussissant à repousser ou mettre efficacement hors d'état de nuire les ennemis qui les approchaient.

Cozzato utilisait surtout du corps à corps, usant de ses flammes de la Terre et de la Gravité uniquement lorsque c'était nécessaire. Kage faisait de même, malgré le fait que son utilisation des flammes de la dernière volonté soit un peu plus voyante que celle de C. Entre des flammes qui n'avait pas à proprement parlé de forme et des flammes de glace qui gelaient dès que leur utilisatrice les relâchait…

.

Un peu plus loin, assis sur un bâtiment d'une hauteur qu'il avait jugée suffisante et au rôle indéterminé (comme pratiquement tous les bâtiments dans cette zone), Rick tirait sur chaque Adelmar qui avait le malheur – ou l'idiotie – de passer dans son champs de vision. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de recharger ses fusils lorsqu'il avait commencé à manquer de balles. Il usait depuis de sa flamme de la tempête pour abattre ses ennemis, faisant des tas de corps, morts ou très gravement blessés, disséminés un peu partout dans les environs.

En représailles, bon nombre d'Adelmars avaient essayé de l'abattre. D'abord à longue distance, mais cela avait été rapidement abandonné. Les idiots qui avaient cru pouvoir le tuer de loin s'étaient vu offrir le même sort que les autres. Quand il fut clair que la longue et moyenne distance était sans effet (et ce n'était pas l'idiote qui avait essayé de l'attaquer avec sa lance qui dira le contraire. La partie supérieure de son corps s'était désintégrée), la courte distance semblait être la meilleure solution. Raté. Parce que, sans compter le faible taux d'ennemis réussissant à l'approcher d'assez près pour engager un combat au corps à corps, ceux qui en faisaient partie se retrouvaient de nouveau au sol, une dizaine de mètre plus bas. Et qu'ils survivent ou pas (le deuxième cas n'était pas indolore), ils étaient suffisamment blessés pour ne pas avoir d'autre choix que faire les morts. Eux, et leurs alliés qu'ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire en leur tombant irrévocablement dessus lors de leur chute. Ils faisaient aussi des dégâts matériels mais ça, Rick s'en foutait complètement.

.

Giotto ricana quand un homme s'écrasa derrière lui, entraînant dans sa chute – mortelle – une demi-douzaine d'Adelmar qui avait essayé d'approcher le fils du Vongola Decimo par derrière. Giotto soupira. Rick avait gâché son amusement. Si ces idiots s'étaient approchés de quelques pas de plus, ils auraient été pris dans un piège.

Le jeune Sawada/Vongola fit la moue.

Avant de plisser les yeux et de donner un coup de poing à un adversaire qui se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers lui, l'envoyant rencontrer le mur le plus proche… et les trois suivants.

Il en avait marre. Utiliser ses flammes secondaires du ciel l'épuisait et se battre avec ses poings était depuis longtemps devenue une chose négative dans son esprit. Quand il se battait ainsi, il se cachait, il était en présence de ses parents, il n'était pas avec Athéna…

Ah… D'autres imbéciles avaient essayé de l'approcher par derrière.

Il soupira, et se mis en mouvement, distribuant coup sur coup, faisant attention à ne pas tuer – il était le fils de _Sawada Tsunayoshi_ ! – et sa flamme de dernière volonté toujours sur son front. C'était épuisant de la maintenir – surtout pour ses flammes de ciel – et elle devenait quelque peu vacillante mais elle avait l'avantage de démultiplier son Hyper Intuition, lui permettant de se battre sans se blesser et en mettant K.O. ses adversaires rapidement.

Il se stoppa un moment, utilisant ses sens accrus par une très faible utilisation de ses flammes de brouillard, vérifiant rapidement la situation des autres. Ils se débrouillaient plus ou moins bien, la plus part peu habitué à se battre face à un tel déséquilibre numérique.

Giotto grimaça en sentant deux grandes présences tourner autour de deux d'entre eux. L'idée d'aller les aider lui vient à l'esprit mais il l'abandonna presque instantanément. Il fallait qu'ils grandissent.

.

Pas très loin du Vongola, les héritiers Millefiore se battaient ensemble. Lily utilisait un mélange de courte et longue distance, usant successivement de son arc lorsque c'était possible, et maniant son couteau en maître quand c'était nécessaire. Elle était soutenue par James qui utilisait ses flammes à la fois pour l'attaque et la défense. La jeune fille était en mode survival. Elle laissait son corps bouger, préférant ne pas penser à la survie des autres ou à celle de ses adversaires. Il y avait sans doute certains de ses adversaires qui étaient morts sous ses flèches (elle visait des points vitaux après tout) ou ses coups de couteau. D'autres en mourraient par manque de soin. Peut-être que tous y laisseraient la vie. Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Tuer faisait partie de son monde, elle le savait. Et même si elle n'y avait pas été forcé jusqu'à maintenant car la paix durait et qu'elle en avait été protégée, on lui avait mainte fois répété que des fois, c'était tuer ou être tuée. Elle abaissa sa main, laissant une large coupure sur le buste de son adversaire actuel et l'envoya loin en un coup de pied. Elle sourit fugacement à son frère et se reconcentra sur le combat.

.

Nadia jura quand elle évita une volée de balle en se cachant derrière un mur… résistant le mur…

Elle s'était rapidement éloignée de ses alliés. Même si sa maladresse disparaissait pratiquement entièrement lors des combats, elle préférait ne pas jouer avec le diable. Elle avait été son élève, cela avait été suffisant. _Aussi maladroite que son idiot de père. Et elle, impossible de ne pas la voire s'étaler devant des alliés. Ta fille est inutile, Baka-Dino._ Oui, moins de connaissance seront dans les environs, moins elle serait maladroite, et plus ses chances de survie augmenterons.

Nadia resserra sa prise sur son fouet. Ce n'était pas le moment de se rappeler son temps en tant qu'élève de Reborn. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était aussi maladroite que son père. Ou si cette maladresse ne se manifestait qu'en présence de personne qu'elle connaissait assez pour être à l'aise.

Elle se reconcentra, désarmant rapidement ses adversaires puis les envoya faire la rencontre de Sommus_*_.

Elle commença à se diriger vers un coin, prit de l'altitude et regarda le "champ de bataille". Merde.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle voyait qu'elle dut éviter une nouvelle rafale de balle (comme quoi avoir eu le diable comme prof avait quelques avantages).

Putain, ils avaient combien d'hommes de main ces Adelmars.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Quand l'ordre vient enfin pour la partie des Adelmars qui était resté en retrait d'attaquer, ils n'hésitèrent pas. Tous se jetèrent dans la bataille, les ordres en tête : _tuer le plus possible d'ennemis présents._

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Regin Rokudo jura alors qu'il sentait les Adelmars qui jusqu'à maintenant étaient restés tranquille se mettre en mouvement. Le nombre de leurs adversaires venait de doubler. Et un nouveau groupe venait vers eux. Il les mit rapidement sous une illusion, les immobilisant et permettant ainsi à Nagisa de s'approcher d'eux, de les assommer et de les attacher.

Nagisa évita une autre volée de balle, se dirigeant rapidement vers le nouveau groupe que Regin avait hypnotisé. Passant presque instantanément de sa forme guépard à lionne, elle assomma ses adversaires avant de les attacher grâce à des cordes qu'elle fit apparaître.

Elle ignorait ce que Kyo-sensei avait fait, mais elle se sentait en pleine forme.

– Garde tes forces, Nagisa. Le combat va bientôt s'accélérer.

– Oui, dit-elle, encore sous sa forme de lionne.

.

Kage essaya de régulariser son souffle alors qu'elle finissait de combattre un énième Adelmar. Action difficile car elle dut immédiatement faire appel à ses flammes de glace pour repousser de nouveaux Adelmars. Mais ceci ne put lui faire gagner qu'un court temps mort, car d'autres attaquèrent par derrière, l'obligeant à prendre temporairement de la hauteur pour ensuite les attaquer à son tour.

Elle fit tourner entre ses doigts ses deux armes, deux aiguilles d'argents, chacune de vingt centimètres de long et aiguisée avec attention.

Elle contra une attaque ennemie, faisant en sorte de faire basculé celui-ci vers le bas, quelques mètres en dessous du toit où elle était actuellement. Elle fit de même avec les quelques autres Adelmars qui étaient présents avant de prendre le temps de se reposer quelques secondes.

Une fois de nouveau le souffle régulier, elle multiplia ses aiguilles grâce à ses flammes, et attaqua les Adelmars de là où elle était, visant des points stratégiques du corps humain.

_Qui a eu la brillante idée de lui faire découvrir Naruto, déjà ?_ pensa Cozzato quand plusieurs de ses adversaires tombèrent au sol, plusieurs aiguilles plantées dans le cou.

Il essuya le sang sur son visage de sa main gauche, notant au passage l'état déplorable du bandage qu'il avait pris l'habitude de mettre sur ce bras. En fait, sa tenue entière n'était pas en bien meilleur état, avec une bonne dizaine de coupure éparpillé sur le haut de son uniforme et de beaux trous sur son pantalon. Ba… c'était les conséquences de se battre au corps à corps.

Il laissa s'échapper une vague de flammes, faisant s'écraser dans les murs environnant une dizaine d'Adelmar. Il évita une volée de balles et détruisit rapidement toutes les armes à feu dans les environs grâce à ses flammes de la terre. Il repéra un groupe ennemi à quelques pas de lui et apparut au milieu d'eux, faisant ensuite en sorte de les mettre hors combat pour les prochaines heures en leur injectant une bonne dose de flammes.

Il réapprovisionna ses gants avec sa flamme et s'éleva légèrement par rapport au sol, prêt à s'élancer.

.

James donna un violent coup au mur derrière lui. Cette action était autant causée par sa colère qui risquait de plus en plus de déborder et par son envie de prouver aux Adelmars qui lui faisaient face qu'il n'était pas encore vaincu. Ils l'avaient peut-être séparé de sa sœur – avec laquelle il préférait combattre, autant par habitude que par sécurité – mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était incapable de se battre sans elle.

Il invoqua son "esprit familier" – un animal de flamme non scellé dans une boîte mais plutôt dans son propre corps – à ses côtés, action qui le calma légèrement. Les flammes du ciel avaient cette faculté, après tout.

Un sourire quelque peu sadique, qui n'était pas sans ressembler à celui de son père lors de ses mauvais moment – apparu sur ces lèvres et il laissa son cerf charger alors qu'il s'élançait lui aussi de nouveaux dans la bataille, ses flammes l'entourant.

.

Rick avait dut changer plusieurs fois d'endroits depuis le début des combats tellement les morts s'amassaient autour de lui.

Il semblerait en effet que les Adelmars soient incapables d'apprendre et ne faisait que venir de plus en plus nombreux contre le tireur d'élite. Ce qui ne servait pas à grand-chose, juste à augmenter le nombre de mort. Rick, depuis le début des combats, n'avait pas laissé une seule de ses cibles en vie. Après tout, un bon ennemi était un ennemi mort. Même si le jeune manipulateur des flammes de tempête commençait à ressentir physiquement cette utilisation intensive de ses flammes.

De son nouveau perchoir, cette fois c'était le toit d'un bâtiment tout en hauteur de couleur grise et qui mériterais un bon revêtement, Rick pouvait voir tous les combats se déroulant actuellement dans les environs. Nadia Cavalonne s'était lentement éloignée, au point qu'elle avait pratiquement quitté la zone des bâtiments. Asari n'était pas trop loin d'elle, mais en bien plus mauvaise posture, remarqua avec un certain amusement Rick. Il était ironique que malgré le rang toujours plus élevé des Vongola, c'était leurs héritiers qui semblaient le moins bien préparés à la réalité de leur monde. Comme si Dieu, le destin ou quiconque (ou quoi que ce soit) qui avait la capacité de manipuler ce monde était en accord avec lui, Moko était dans la même posture que l'épéiste, même si quant à elle, elle semblait s'enfoncer dans la zone construite. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement vrai, se dit-il en apercevant les "cousins" Nagisa et Regin en train de combattre entre deux coups de feu. Certains héritiers vongolas savaient faire face à la réalité.

Rick haussa un sourcil quand une grande explosion retentit à l'endroit où il avait vu Moko quelques instants avant. Et le deuxième ne tarda pas à suivre quand une vague d'énergie détruisit le lieu où combattait Asari actuellement. Cela n'arrangeait pas le paysage, déjà bien détruit par les combats. Les deux fortes puissances qu'il avait ressenti était rentrées dans le jeu qu'était les combats en cours. Et il semblerait que les deux vongolas aient été leur cible. Intéressant.

Il se désintéressa rapidement des autres et se reconcentra sur son propre combat, aussi désintéressant qu'il soit. Mais au bout d'un quart d'heure à tirer non-stop, il commençait à sentir le prix sur sa réserve de flamme. Il fallait mieux se concentrer pour éviter de gaspiller.

.

Giotto commençait à en avoir marre. D'une, il détestait se battre avec ses poings. De deux, il détestait encore plus se battre avec sa flamme du ciel. De trois, il haïssait se battre sans sa flamme de brouillard. De quatre, il haïssait encore plus se battre sans les autres Chiméras.

Conclusion, il ne supportait rien dans ce combat.

Les Adelmars venaient de plus en plus nombreux, sans doute déterminés à vaincre personnellement le futur Undecimo Vongola qui était seul. Surtout s'il était seul. Car les Vongola avaient beau faire des courbettes devant lui, G savait bien qu'une fois en dehors du manoir principal, les hommes de son père ne se privaient pas de le décrire comme il le voyait et de le comparer au Decimo. En mal. Dans le milieu mafieux, il avait la réputation d'être d'un niveau correct – bien moins que ses « cousins », les enfants des gardiens de la dixième génération – mais de n'être pourvu de faibles flammes et de n'avoir aucun charisme.

Giotto grogna quand un Adelmar réussi à lui assigner un coup de lame assez profonde pour qu'une giclée de sang vienne tacher le sol. Trop, c'était trop.

Il mit K.O. le plus rapidement possible les Adelmars les plus proches de lui et grâce à un coup de booste, il partit à l'ouest, un côté qui n'était pas encore « occupé » par un de ses alliés. Quand il fut à une distance qu'il jugea suffisante, il s'arrêta brusquement avant de faire un salto arrière pour assommer les quelques Adelmars qui avaient réussi à le suivre de près.

Il fit apparaître un long bâton grâce à ses flammes de brouillard. Invoquer sa faux serait trop dangereux pour sa couverture et exagéré vu le niveau de ses adversaires. Sa grimace de mécontentement laissa place à un sourire alors que la flamme sur son front disparaissait petit à petit. Ses perceptions accrus revinrent.

Il avait une arme en main. Il utilisait sa flamme de brouillard.

Il détestait soudainement beaucoup moins ce combat.

– Certaines choses doivent rester secrètes, je suis sûr que vous le comprenez. Vous comprendrez donc aussi que je doive vous tuer.

Les Adelmars autour de lui reculèrent, surpris (ou peut-être déjà apeurés ?) par cette phrase inattendue.

– Mais bon, la discussion n'est jamais suffisante dans notre monde, le combat est un bien meilleur mode de communication. Combattons donc.

Et il s'élança.

.

Moko jura en voyant la nouvelle vague d'Adelmar qui arrivait.

Jusqu'à maintenant, la jeune Sasagawa s'était bien débrouillée. L'intervention de l'infirmier l'avait profondément énervée, même si sa connaissance de tout cela ne l'étonnait pas des masses. Du moins, ne l'étonnait pas autant que cela aurait dû. Il était l'infirmier-en-chef dans l'_Etablissement_. Un endroit qui passait outre la loi de l'Omerta ! Mais elle ne pouvait nier que grâce à ses soins, elle était en pleine forme (et que sans eux, Kage serait sans doute morte). Jamais elle n'atteindrait ce niveau en soin. Pas qu'elle en ait quoi que ce soit à faire. Elle n'avait pas comme ambition de devenir une guérisseuse.

Elle se stoppa quelques secondes pour souffler, faisant en sorte d'être encore à l'abri des possibles tireurs, même si ce foutu Rick semblait s'amuser à les débusquer de son perchoir. Mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de crever d'une balle d'un sniper.

Mettant au sol un énième adversaire, elle soupira en voyant arriver une nouvelle vague d'Adelmar. Elle se repositionna sur ses appuis, prête à combattre, puis s'élança, évitant les balles des Adelmars, désarmant d'abord les ennemis armés d'armes à longue portée puis commençant ensuite le corps à corps pour mettre K.O. e plus rapidement possible et éviter les blessures.

Elle venait de mettre hors-jeu une femme lorsqu'elle évita de justesse une volée d'aiguilles.

Moko se retourna.

.

Asari tranchait un nouveau bras alors qu'il évitait un Adelmar armé d'un poing américain dont il se débarrassa d'un coup de poignée dans le ventre.

Il remercia mentalement pour la énième fois sa mère qui avait fait en sorte qu'il s'entraîne régulièrement avec sa cousine et les autres membres de la Nouvelle Varia. Même s'il n'était pas pour autant un vétéran habitué à se battre face à une armée entière, il était habitué aux coups.

Il para un coup de lance, se déplaçant rapidement évitant ainsi de se retrouver coincer dans un cul-de-sac.

Cul-de-sac qui n'exista bientôt plus car une grosse marrée d'énergie le détruisit.

Asari leva rapidement son épée, contrant difficilement cette attaque qui le déplaça de plusieurs mètres.

* * *

><p>*dieu du sommeil romain, l'alter-égo de Morphée pour ceux qui ont plus d'affinité avec la mythologie grecque. J'ai décidé d'utilisé ce nom là même si on a plus tendance à user celui de Morphée car ils viennent d'Italie.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Vous en avez pensez quoi ?<strong>


	15. Chapitre 14 : Les combats continuent

Coucou !

Désolé pour le retard. Je sais qu'en suivant le rythme d'un chapitre tous les deux mois, ce chapitre aurai dû être publié en novembre mais l'école m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu. Et comme je n'avais plus aucun chapitre d'avance... Enfin, le voilà !

Ce chapitre possède une allusion à un manga que j'aime beaucoup. Quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de la trouver ? Elle est pas spécialement difficile. En fait, c'est plus un clin d'oeil qu'autre chose.

Nouveau rythme : aucun. Je vais essayer de garder un chapitre tous les deux mois, mais je promet pus rien.

Disclaimer : aucun personnage, lieu ou idée que vous pouvez reconnaître comme venant du manga ne m'appartient pas. Les OC (Athéna, les autres de la nouvelle génération, la Familia Adelmar m'appartiennent. L'idée de l'Etablissement aussi. Et les Chiméra.

Bêta : Chapitre non-bêtaed ! Je m'excuse pour les fautes que vous pouvez trouver. N'hésiter pas à me les signaler par review ou PM.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 : Les combats continuent ; Moko et Asari contre le passé<strong>

Moko se rattrapa à une barre, prenant quelques secondes pour se stabiliser et reprendre son souffle. Avant de rapidement se mettre à couvert derrière le mur le plus proche, évitant ainsi la volée d'arme de jet de tout genre qui la visait.

– Je suis Kururugi Soyoko, général de brigade de la Familia Adelmar. Je serai ton adversaire, Vongola Moko.

La voix résonnait à travers les bâtiments où la jeune Sasagawa/Vongola avait été obligée de se réfugier pour éviter l'explosion induite par la première attaque de son nouvel adversaire.

Le lieu avait été bien choisi, un ensemble de bâtiments hétérogène, que cela soit en matière de construction ou en état. A la fois Moko et son adversaire avait de multiples endroits pour se cacher, pour attaquer ou pour se défendre.

Oui, l'endroit avait été bien choisi. Trop bien choisi.

– Putain, murmura rageusement Moko, ils sont là depuis combien de temps ?

Elle se déplaça de nouveau, traversant le plus rapidement possible le bâtiment en piètre état dans lequel elle était rentrée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle échappa de justesse à mort en coupant sa course et en se réfugiant derrière une poutre qui était là. De là, elle prit le temps d'observer le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir pour sortir du bâtiment.

Elle avait le temps, décida-t-elle, de le faire d'une traite. Si elle jouait bien son coup, son adversaire ne l'attaquerait pas. Ou alors, il le fera au début et elle pourrait l'éviter sans trop de problème. D'une, parce que celui-ci devra lui aussi se déplacer pour pouvoir l'attaquer plus tard, et de deux, parce qu'il était supposément seul et sauf s'il lâchait une cargaison d'arme d'un avion, il lui fallait viser un minimum pour ne pas gaspiller inutilement ses armes. Surtout qu'il ne semblait pas être un utilisateur de flammes de la dernière volonté, sa limite au niveau de ses armes était donc plus restreinte que s'il l'était.

Sauf si le terrain avait été autant préparé à l'avance que Moko commençait à le craindre. Et si c'était le cas, il fallait…

Moko se remit à courir assez tôt pour éviter l'effondrement de la poutre derrière laquelle elle s'était cachée quelques instants plus tôt.

Et sans s'arrêter, elle sortit un poignard et y concentra ses flammes de soleil.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, ferma les yeux, évita d'un mouvement de tête les deux projectiles qui avaient été envoyés dans la précipitation vers elle, se retourna et dans un même geste, lança l'arme qu'elle avait gorgée de flamme vers le supposé emplacement de son ennemi.

Elle sourit avec arrogance quand elle vit avec quelle facilitée son poignard traversa le premier mur avant de laisser une exclamation surprise quand il passa difficilement le deuxième mur. Mais qui avait construit ce foutu endroit ?

Une grosse explosion retentit, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'avait rencontré son poignard lors de sa rencontre avec sa cible, mais cela avait mal réagit. Avec un peu de chance…

Pas de chance, pensa la lycéenne en reprenant sa course pour éviter les armes qui volaient vers elle. Son adversaire n'avait pas prévu qu'elle puisse l'atteindre vu la colère qu'elle ressentait dans son assaut actuel.

Un jeu de chat et souris de longue haleine commença alors.

Moko courrait entre les bâtiments, entrait dans certains, se cachait de temps en temps derrière divers objets tels que des caisses, une ou deux tables et plusieurs bouts de métal ou de bois de diverses formes. Moko profitait de certains de ces moments pour contre-attaquer, localisant le plus rapidement possible son ennemi et avec le plus de précision possible, visant et envoyant le poignard avec le plus de vitesse possible. Sur les cinq attaques qu'elle avait effectuées, elle n'avait été proche qu'une fois mais elle avait la certitude que cela n'était pas vain. Les explosions qui suivait toujours lui montrait bien que si elle n'inquiétait pas la vie de son adversaire, elle réussissait lentement à le couper de ses ressources.

Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Actuellement, Moko avait décidé d'entrer dans le plus grand bâtiment fermé des environs. Et cette taille n'était pas sans raison : à l'intérieur se dressait un immense labyrinthe.

_La personne qui a créé les plans de cet endroit a beaucoup trop regardé Le Labyrinthe_, pensa immédiatement Moko, en se remémorant rapidement le vieux film que sa mère aimait.

Elle observa rapidement les alentours. Il n'y avait aucune ouverture extérieure en hauteur. En restant ici, elle ne gagnerait aucun avantage. Mais elle ferait perdre le sien à son adversaire.

Moko s'engagea dans le labyrinthe, poussant au fond de son esprit la possibilité d'une seule entrée et donc la possibilité que son adversaire ne prenne pas la peine d'enter mais qu'il l'attende tout bonnement à la sortie.

Moko était dans le bâtiment depuis quelques minutes quand elle sentit une personne entrer dans celui-ci. Elle soupira de soulagement, avant de frissonner pour la énième fois, en se faisant encore une fois la remarque que le créateur de l'endroit s'était en effet bien trop inspiré du film. Elle ne serait même pas étonnée si un monstre mécanique ressemblant à une araignée apparaissait tout à coup et essayait de la tuer. Elle flipperait mais elle ne serait pas étonnée.

Moko se stoppa à une intersection. Elle prit en main un de ses poignards, prenant bien soin à l'entourer de ses flammes de soleil. Car elle savait que ses flammes seraient l'instrument de sa victoire grâce à son statut d'Enfant des Flammes.

Elle ne s'était jamais intéressée aux aspects techniques. Elle savait juste le minimum que tout le monde savait : c'était une conséquence de la libération définitive des arcobalenos, il y avait toutes ces années, et cela se manifestait différemment pour chaque personne concernée et c'était en majorité des enfants de mafieux qui étaient affectés.

Son « talent » d'Enfant des Flammes (ou EF pour raccourcir) était de donner à ses flammes de soleil une compétence de flamme de brouillard, tout en restant pures : proportionnellement à la quantité qu'elle injectait dans une personne, Moko avait la possibilité de la contrôler. Son contrôle était faible, variant selon la propre maitrise de flamme de la personne concerné, mais il durait dans le temps.

Dans le cas actuel, une infime quantité de flamme injectée suffira à immobiliser son adversaire quelques minutes. Cela garantirait alors sa victoire. Mais pour cela, il fallait réussit à l'approcher.

Moko ne prit même pas la peine de cacher ses flammes quand elle fit soudainement demi-tour. Lily avait beau dire, l'utilisation des flammes de la dernière volonté n'était pas encore accessible à tous. Et si son ennemi avait été capable de les utiliser, il l'aurait fait avant.

.

Moko était plus pressé qu'à l'allée, pourtant elle porta autant d'attention aux les détails des couloirs qu'elle traversait. Ils étaient magnifiques ! Mais effrayants. Si deux couloirs à la suite pouvaient être pareils, le troisième pouvait être l'inverse total. Ou être pratiquement le même, mais assez différent pour que tu puisses savoir que ce n'était pas le même sans que tu puisses réellement savoir en quoi ce couloir était différent du précédent. Et tous les couloirs que Moko avait traversés avaient ces détails. Cette précision que l'on avait mise à faire ce bâtiment, au contraire de certains autres dans les environs rendait la chose encore plus effrayante. À quoi pouvait bien servir ce labyrinthe ?

Après quelques minutes de course pendant lesquelles Moko ne cessa de se demander si elle avait bien pris le bon chemin, elle déboucha dans un des nombreux carrefours espacés qu'elle avait traversés lors de sa « fuite ». Et en face d'elle était celui qu'elle devinait être son adversaire. Kur-quelque chose.

Moko n'attendit pas qu'il réagisse à son apparition. Elle attaqua. Poignard en main et améliorant sa vitesse grâce à ses flammes, elle se propulsa vers l'Adelmar.

.

La famille de Kururugi Soyoko était tout ce qu'il y avait d'éloigné des Yazuka et du monde des ombres. Il était né dans les douze grandes familles nobles du Japon, en tant qu'héritier de l'un d'entre elle et cousin de l'héritière d'une autre. Son enfance avait été paisible et protégée du monde extérieur. Jusqu'à _ce_ jour.

Du haut de ses dix ans, il n'avait rien vu venir. D'un jour à l'autre, le manoir des Kururugi avait été assiégé et tout le monde était aux armes. Ils perdaient. Et son père refusait de se rendre, laissant sa famille se tuer. Il avait fait ce qu'il y avait à faire.

Soyoko avait été ensuite pris en charge par une des familles affiliées au Kururugi. C'était eux qui lui avaient appris à se battre. Eux qui lui avaient appris l'art de se camoufler et de combattre à distance en usant de nombreuses armes.

Et il s'était vengé. Pour ensuite comprendre que son geste n'avait pas de retour possible. Pas pour les morts qu'il avait infligées, il s'y était préparé. Mais pour le monde dans lequel il était entré. Car il eut beau essayé d'en sortir, celui-ci le rattrapait toujours.

Il avait décidé de vivre avec. Sa grande maitrise du combat lui avait permis de survivre et de rapidement se faire un nom. Mais cela ne lui avait pas suffi. Qu'importe si des clans de Yakusa le voulaient à tout prix. Il était un Kururugi et ils n'étaient rien par rapport à lui. Il lui fallait le meilleur. Et le meilleur que ce nouveau monde avait à lui offrir était les Vongola.

Il avait cru pouvoir les intégrer facilement. Personne n'était meilleur espion et assassin que lui. Personne.

_« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre quelqu'un comme vous dans nos rangs, _avaient-ils._ Vous êtes doué, mais votre tendance à tuer tout le monde est trop opposé__e__ à notre nouvelle voie. La Varia… »_

La Varia ? Ils avaient essayé de le mettre dans cette organisation de seconde zone, à cause de « _son caractère trop emporté _» ?

Il s'était alors promis de leur faire payer. De leur montrer que l'on ne se moquait pas impunément d'un Kururugi, encore moins de l'héritier.

Seul, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant faire connaitre à tort et à travers son intention. Il voulait se venger, pas mourir. Il n'avait donc rien dit, juste laissé les autres faire des suppositions. La dixième génération se disait « être juste » et ne tuait donc pas pour des rumeurs. Mais des ennemis des Vongola viendraient à lui pour des rumeurs. Il lui fallait seulement être patient. Patient et fort. Donc pour patienter, il s'était entrainé. Entrainé encore et encore comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, même pour venger l'honneur des Kururugi il y avait déjà toutes ces années. Et sa patience avait payé. Les Adelmars l'avaient contacté quelques années après le refus des Vongola. Déjà nombreux et presque près à combattre.

Il aurait préféré combattre des membres de la dixième génération, en particulier la tempête ou le brouillard, mais il se contenterait de la gamine, qui d'après les informations, avait un style de combat assez proche du sien.

.

– Je suis Kururugi Soyoko, général de brigade de la Familia Adelmar. Je serai ton adversaire, Vongola Moko, déclara-t-il, faisant bien en sorte que sa voix résonne à travers les bâtiments où il avait créé sa toile pour piéger la gamine.

Evitant de nouveau une de ses attaques, elle se réfugia derrière une poutre. Croyait-elle vraiment pouvoir se mettre à l'abri derrière une telle chose ? Pathétique. Il attaqua, faisant en sorte que la poutre s'effondre pour que la gamine soit écrasée. Et il sentit la colère montée quand à peine il lança son attaque qu'il la vit partir de son abri.

_Les mauvaises herbes sont difficiles à tuer_, se dit-il pour se calmer.

Il fronça les sourcils quand il la vit sortir un poignard. Que comptait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir localisé. Il avait fait en sorte que ses armes viennent de direction différentes et sa voix n'avait pas pu la guider : il avait installé assez de micro pour cela. Et pourtant… Elle réussit non seulement à esquiver son attaque (et pour cela, c'était de sa faute. Cette attaque avait été plus que bâclé. Juste deux petites lames qu'il avait attrapées à la va vite et envoyées dans la précipitation. Son professeur aurait honte.) mais avait semble-t-il réussi à le localiser car elle avait réussi à détruire une de ses bases en une grosse explosion. C'était rageant. Par colère, il utilisa une partit des armes qu'il avait gardée sur lui. Elle les esquiva toutes.

Puis ce fut un jeu de chat et de souris.

A cause de sa colère qui commençait lentement à prendre le contrôle total de son corps, il était difficile de savoir qui était le chat et qui était la souris. Etait-il le chat, celui qui chassait ? Ou était-il la souris, celle qui était menée lentement à sa perte par la destruction lente de ses réserves ? Car en effet, les six attaques de la jeune Vongola avaient réussi à réduire de moitié ses fournitures d'arme.

Il stoppa son mouvement d'attaque quand il vit sur quel bâtiment la mioche avait jeté son dévolu. Il sourit. Il savait quel genre d'endroit était l'intérieur. Elle était piégée.

.

Il était déterminé à la laisser s'épuiser à courir dans le labyrinthe – qui était franchement flippant. Pourtant… Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'elle ne soit décidée à sortir. Et si elle avait décidé de rester cachée à l'intérieur ? Ou si elle avait trouvé une autre sortie ? Il y avait trop d'incertitudes. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Cette gosse s'était trop impunément moquée de lui ces dernières minutes pour qu'il se contente d'une petite victoire. Il fallait qu'il l'a voit crever devant ses yeux. Que son sang s'écoule lentement autour d'elle dans une belle forme rouge bordeaux. Que ses cheveux se teinte de cette couleur carmin et que tout espoir et vie disparaissent de ses yeux. Il le fallait. IL LE FALLAIT ! Sans prendre le temps de se préparer, il sortit de sa "base" et se dirigea rapidement vers le bâtiment fermé. Il fit signe aux Adelmars qui étaient dans les environs de ne pas rentrer dans le lieu du futur combat. Il ne voulait pas les avoir dans les pattes. Il fallait que ce soit lui qui la tue. LUI !

Il entra et n'hésita pas avant d'avancer. Il n'avait même pas passé une minute dans le labyrinthe qu'il vit l'impertinente foncer vers lui, rapidement et arme en main.

Il sourit.

.

Cette fois, ce fut leurs compétences au corps à corps qui furent mises à l'épreuve. Il était difficile de dire qui avait l'avantage. Chacun semblait maitre dans leur domaine, Kururugi Soyoko dans un art martial japonais traditionnel qui le faisait se mouvoir rapidement et avec précision et Sasagawa Moko dans un mélange de combat des rues et de boxe, en y ajoutant en plus son poignard qu'elle avait toujours en main. Aucun des deux n'avait encore réussi à toucher l'autre, mais ce n'était pas encore l'objectif. Leurs buts dans ce début de combat étaient d'évaluer l'autre et de ne pas se faire toucher.

Le décor avait été oublié, les buts initiaux aussi. Seule la volonté de vaincre l'adversaire, prouver sa supériorité était maintenant dans l'esprit des deux combattants.

La seconde partie du combat fut commencé lorsque Moko ne visa plus les bras mais le cou de son adversaire. Adversaire qui répliqua avec autant de vitesse et de force, mais aussi avec une aura bien plus meurtrière que la lycéenne. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas pour autant faire : elle réussit à parer le coup, même si elle ne resta pas assez longtemps en contact avec son adversaire pour lui injecter des flammes. Elle contra attaqua avec une vague de coup, visant divers endroits du cops de son ennemi. Celui-ci eut la bonne intuition – ou mauvaise – d'esquiver tout cela. Car si cela l'empêcha d'être "infecté" par les flammes dont Moko avait entouré ses poings, cela le coinça entre un mur et la jeune Vongola. Et celle-ci ne se priva pas d'en profiter en lançant son poignard, blessant avec succès son adversaire au bras et permettant ainsi à ses flammes de prendre possession du corps de l'Adelmar.

Elle souffla quelques minutes avant de décider de sortir, laissant là le corps attaché de son adversaire vaincu. Elle prit l'allée par laquelle elle avait vu Kur-quelque chose arriver, supposant que la sortie était par là. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre car les portes du bâtiment furent en vue en quelques minutes.

_Enfin_, pensa-t-elle.

L'endroit lui foutait vraiment les jetons.

Mais à peine avait-elle ouvrit les portes qu'elle dut de nouveau esquiver une arme de jet.

_Il n'a quand même pas prévu des pièges dans le cas où je gagnerais_, se dit-elle. Avant de rapidement comprendre que non. Elle avait juste un comité de bienvenue composé d'une bonne cinquantaine d'Adelmar. _Super_.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Du côté des autres, la situation n'avait pas changé, les combats continuant sans interruption. Certains d'entre eux avaient conscience de l'éloignent et de l'isolement de deux d'entre eux grâce à leurs flammes – comme Giotto ou Regin – ou de leur position élevé – comme dans le cas de Rick qui avait encore une fois dut changer de lieu de "tour de tir". Mais si les autres n'en avaient pas à proprement conscience, ils s'étaient bien rendu compte que le nombre d'adversaire qu'ils affrontaient avait légèrement augmenté.

Même si en réalité, cela ne faisait pas de grande différence. Le grand nombre d'Adelmar ne leur procurait pas un réel avantage. Leurs adversaires n'étaient que des sous-fifres de moindre niveau, bien moindre que ceux qu'ils avaient combattu dans les murs de l'Etablissement. De plus, ceux qui savaient se battre ensemble ou du moins se battre sans gêner les autres n'étaient pas légion.

En fait, seuls Regin et Nagisa avaient combattu deux personnes qui avaient de vraies compétences dans le travail d'équipe. Malheureusement pour ceux-là, ils n'avaient pas pu faire quand chose car leurs alliés ne leur avaient pas laissé une grande marge de manœuvre et ils n'avaient donc pas duré longtemps. Mais bon, les cousins n'y avaient pas prêté beaucoup d'attention : ils avaient trop d'adversaire pour se concentré sur certains en particulier. En effet, Regin avait beau mettre ses adversaires dans des illusions et laisser Nagisa les mettre K.O., il y en avait toujours d'autre qui arrivaient. Ils n'étaient pas plus forts que les précédents et finissait pareil sans durer plus de temps mais… mais eux étaient frais. Et s'en débarrasser – quel que soit la manière de le faire – demandait de l'énergie. Et aucun des jeunes membres de l'Alliance était pourvu d'un réservoir d'énergie infinie, sans parler qu'ils utilisaient pratiquement tous leurs flammes depuis le début des combats. Et chacun d'entre eux commençait à se fatiguer.

Rick, de là où il était, pouvait voir que le nombre d'Adelmar n'était pas infini. En fait, on pourrait presque penser qu'ils étaient peu nombreux. Mais à dix contre un et quand il n'y avait qu'un court intervalle de temps entre le moment où un adversaire était vaincu et le moment où il était remplacé, cela pouvait paraitre comme beaucoup. À son avis, les "départs" – bien qu'involontaire – de Moko et Asari étaient les causes principales des complications qu'ils rencontraient.

.

Alva plissa des yeux quand elle arriva sur les lieux du combat. Pour deux raison : d'une, les gosses (elle disait gosses mais y'en avait qui était plus vieux qu'elle) se débrouillaient mieux qu'elle ne le pensait possible. De deux… Il y avait beaucoup d'Aldemar. Plus qu'Athéna et les autres avaient supposé. Et cela n'allait pas plaire à Athéna. Alors pas du tout. Celle-ci allait piquer une crise. Et une Athéna qui piquait une crise n'était pas une bonne chose.

Enfin bon, il était temps de faire son entrée.

Elle prit son arme en main – la bille qui servait habituellement de perle centrale au collier qu'elle ne quittait jamais – et lui infusa ses flammes. De petite perle au ton violet, son arme grandit et se divisa en une multitude de forme non identifiées. Elle analysa le champ de bataille avant de décider de son attaque : un envoie d'un grand nombre d'épée. A peine sa décision prise que les « nuages » autour d'elle prirent forme. Elle était maintenant entourée par une centaine d'épée. Elle sourit quand tous sauf une de ses armes eurent fini de se changer.

– Que la contre-attaque commence, murmura-t-elle.

Et toutes les épées volèrent vers un endroit où les Adelmar étaient les plus nombreux.

Alva allait ricaner quand elle vit un détail qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué avant.

– OUPS !

Car là où elle avait attaqué, se trouvait Regin Mukuro.

.

– OUPS ! s'écria une voix.

Ceux qui étaient assez proche – c'est-à-dire Regin qui avait manqué de se faire tuer et Nagisa qui elle-même avait eu chaud sur le moment – et ceux qui pouvaient voir se quoi se passait malgré leur éloignement – c'est-à-dire Rick qui voyait tous les combats qui se déroulaient et Giotto qui avaient ses flammes de brouillard activé et qui suivaient tous les combats – concentrèrent une partie de leur attention à ce qui semblait être une nouvelle alliée. Même s'il semblait qu'elle n'avait pas trop l'intention de viser, si Regin en jugeait les trous qui se trouvaient où il était quelques instant plus tôt.

– Désolé, Chibi Vongola. Je t'avais pas vu.

Les 4 étudiants reconnurent alors la personne qui avait leur avait permis un bref répit dans leurs combats. Alva Kyhay, la secrétaire du Conseil des Etudiants de l'Etablissement, une première année au lycée.

Habillée de son uniforme, celle-ci était accroupie sur le toit d'un bâtiment, ses longs cheveux blond-argenté attachés en une queue de cheval haute. De là où ils étaient, ni Regin, ni Nagisa ne pouvait voir en détail son visage, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas spécialement désolée et qu'elle sans soute un sourire sarcastique sur ses lèvres.

Elle sauta, et sans plus faire attention à eux, elle commença à se battre, usant d'une arme assez unique qui semblait prendre diverse forme, au gré des attentes de l'utilisatrice des flammes de nuages. Elle pouvait avoir une épée dans les mains ou un bâton ou encore une arme à feux. Ou elle pouvait en être entourée, ceux-ci virevoltant autour d'elle en harmonie.

Les Adelmar qui la choisirent comme adversaire n'eurent pas plus de chance face à elle que contre un autre. Elle était impitoyable, mettant hors combat ou tuant tous ennemis à sa portée. Et sa portée était grande.

Les autres reconcentrèrent de nouveau entièrement sur leur propre combat, comprenant rapidement que malgré ce nouvel ajout, les Adelmar qui les attaquaient semblaient toujours aussi nombreux.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Asari déglutit quand il vit les dégâts occasionnés sur le paysage par l'attaque lancée par son adversaire qu'il avait bloquée par pur réflexe de survie. Sur le parcours que lui avait fait faire cette attaque se trouvait une large fissure.

Il espérait vraiment que les dirigeants de l'Etablissement ne poseront pas trop de question parce que cela allait être difficile à expliquer.

Très difficile, se dit-il quand son nouvel adversaire détruisit le mur d'un bâtiment qui était sur son chemin.

Son adversaire était un homme adulte d'origine européenne. Il avait les cheveux noir coupé court, les yeux bleus et sa peau était tannée. Ou du moins ce qui en était visible. Une part importante de son visage était recouverte par du métal, ainsi qu'une partie de ses membres (du moins, pour ce qu'Asari pouvait voir : l'homme portait un pantalon noir qui recouvrait pratiquement ses pieds et sa chemise étaient à manche longue, ne lançant que ses mains être exposé à sa vue). Un cyborg. C'était quoi le lien entre être épéiste et avoir des membres mécaniques ? Une mode lancé par son oncle Squalo ?

– Asari Vongola. Fils de Takeshi Vongola, gardian de la pluie et de Anastasia Superbi. Neveu de Squalo Superbi.

Ce dernier nom avait été dit avec tellement d'impassibilité qu'Asari déglutit. Le nom de ses parents – surtout celui de son père – avaient était craché mais pas celui de son oncle. C'était pourtant celui avec le plus d'ennemis… Donc pas un ennemi de son oncle mais de son père. C'était rare… D'une certaine manière : car si au total son oncle se faisait plus d'ennemis, le nombre en vie était beaucoup plus bas que celui de son père. C'était pour cela qu'il préférait son oncle. Lui, au moins, avait la gentillesse de tuer la majorité de ses adversaires. Comme ça, personne pour venir se venger. Parce qu'avec la politique – hypocrite – de son père : « Tuons le moins de personne possible », c'était des soucis pour lui. Et des idiots à la recherche de vengeance qui s'attaquaient à lui ou aux Vongola en général. C'était chiant.

– Je suis Jeremiah Gothermang.

– Jamais entendu parler.

Vu la tête de l'homme, ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait dû dire.

– Je suis l'un des généraux de brigade des Adelmars. Et je serais celui qui te donnerait la mort.

C'était d'un cliché.

Asari ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus – il n'était pas un Adelmar, les infos qu'il avait était donc surement limité – et il attaqua.

Sa lame rencontra celle de son adversaire, faisant tinter le bruit annonçant le vrai début de ce combat.

Asari combattait avec une épée « type » sans grande personnalisation, si ce n'était que sa taille était exactement celle d'un katana japonais et que sa garde avait été allongé et alourdit pour s'adapter à son style de combat. Elle était sans prétention et elle lui convenait.

Il recula de quelques pas avant de charger, échangeant coups sur coups avec son adversaire. Après quelques minutes à ce rythme, ils se reculèrent de concert, s'observant.

Jeremiah Gothermang maniait une lame d'inspiration orientale, légèrement courbé. Paradoxalement, sa poigné était totalement européenne, une poignée que l'on trouvait généralement pour les rapières, et lui couvrait une partie de sa main.

Asari vit la prise de son adversaire se resserrer, et il se prépara à l'impact.

– Vongola.

Il continua dans une langue que le jeune épéiste ne connaissait pas. Mais il avait passé assez de temps avec les membres de la Varia pour savoir reconnaitre quand quelqu'un jurait.

Son adversaire fonça vers lui, sa lame raclant légèrement le sol.

Asari para son attaque, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car son adversaire – quel était son nom déjà ? Je… Jerome ? Jeroy ? Jer-quelque-chose. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mémoire en ce qui concernait les prénoms. C'était partit pour Jery – donc Jery le réattaqua immédiatement, visant cette fois son cœur et non plus son cou.

– Vous autres, Vongola, vous vous prenez pour le centre du monde, mais vous n'êtes rien ! Rien ! Je vais vous détruire. Comme ton pathétique père a détruit ma vie.

Asari soupira. Deux leçons similaires en moins d'une journée. Super !

Asari raffermie la prise de sa main sur son épée qu'il avait dû relâcher temporairement pour pouvoir bloquer la grève de son adversaire à temps sans se casser le poignet. Il n'attendit pas cette fois, et fonça, entrainant un échange d'attaque et de défense de la part des deux, que cela soit au niveau des armes que du corps. Un épéiste n'avait pas besoin d'être un expert au corps à corps, mais il fallait qu'il sache un minimum bougé pour pouvoir prendre l'adversaire au dépourvu.

Les échanges durèrent deux-trois minutes, sans qu'aucun avantage ne soit pris par l'un des deux combattants. Jusqu'à ce que Jeremiah profite d'une inattention d'Asari et le fasse basculer.

Le jeune homme grimaça quand il tomba, sentant douloureusement le sol sous son dos, mais n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer là-dessus car l'Adelmar l'attaquait de nouveau. Il évita le coup par une roulade et en profita pour faucher les jambes de l'adulte tout en récupérant le plus rapidement possible son arme qu'il avait lâché dans sa chute – une erreur de débutant et il espérait que sa mère et son oncle ne l'apprenne jamais : il en entendrait parler jusqu'à leur mort.

Il se releva en profitant du déséquilibre de son adversaire.

Jeremiah se redressa après, encore plus en colère.

– Vongola… siffla-t-il en appuyant sur chaque fin de syllabe.

Asari grimaça une nouvelle fois : son adversaire semblait détester les Vongola de tout son être. Et il en faisait les frais.

– Ton père a détruit mon futur ! J'aurais eu un avenir brillant dans le Varia ! J'aurais pu apprendre de Squalo en personne mais ton père a détruit ce futur.

Asari se retint d'éclater de rire. D'une, cela lui ferait perdre sa concentration (et sans doute le combat). De deux, cela ne le ferait pas spécialement vu le contexte : son adversaire allait lui raconter la tragédie qu'était sans doute sa vie. Mais vu ce que venait de dire son adversaire…

Son père lui aurait gâché son avenir ? Et son oncle avait un rôle de gentil dans tout cela ? Il avait fumé quoi cet Adelmar ? Si son père l'avait empêché de rejoindre la Varia, il l'avait plutôt sauvé qu'autre chose.

– Ce putain de gardien de la pluie ! Squalo lui avait juste demandé de voir mon potentiel. Mais il m'a détruit. Il m'a détruit au point que je ne puisse pas rejoindre la Varia ! Même Squalo était déçu.

Asari manqua de se faire trancher le bras.

Son oncle, déçu ? Il vivait dans quel monde ce cyborg ? Attend, potentiel ? Ce n'était pas un code entre son père et son oncle ? Pour quoi déjà ?

Il y réfléchit quelques minutes, tout en continuant à échanger des coups. Il fut plusieurs fois proche de réussir à infliger des blessures graves, mais les deux fois où il toucha son adversaire, il porta un coup sur une des parties métalliques.

Toujours sans réponse sur sa réflexion, il décida de laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas spécialement important.

Il prit rapidement du recul, détruisant un mur pour faire diversion et s'éloigna encore une fois.

Une fois immobile et le plus à l'abri possible, il fit appel à ses flammes. Comme la plupart des enfants Vongola de sa génération, il était un Enfant des Flammes et sa capacité particulière était la possibilité de se fondre dans le décor comme un caméléon. Par contre, se dit-il alors qu'il grimaça en finissant d'invoquer ses flammes, c'était assez désagréable pour lui et il était facile de le repérer pour quiconque savait sa capacité. Il n'avait donc pas beaucoup de temps.

Il fit rapidement « l'inventaire » de ses blessures : il avait seulement de nombreuses coupures sans importance – la plus longue ne faisant que quelques centimètres le long de son bras gauche.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve une stratégie. Il ne durerait pas beaucoup plus longtemps : niveau technique, il était supérieur. Mais son adversaire se servait de sa supériorité physique pour le mettre en situation de difficulté.

Il s'obligea à se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se souvienne des leçons de son oncle. Vu le temps qu'il passait chez la Varia, il devait bien avoir vu ce genre de situation, non ?

Sur cette pensée, il se remit à bouger.

.

Jeremiah Gothermang siffla quand il vit son adversaire reculer. Sifflement qui augmenta quand sa stupide diversion marcha et qu'il perdit de vue le gosse.

Il ne devait pas perdre cette chance, cette chance de se venger.

Il sera sa main libre en pensant au passé.

Il avait dédié sa vie à la pratique de l'escrime comme tous les membres de sa lignée. Et il s'était révélé plus doué que quiconque. Il ne lui fallait pas plus que quelques mois pour pouvoir surpasser les maîtres que ses parents lui payaient. Mais il avait atteint la limite de ce que pouvait lui enseigner des précepteurs, aussi doués qu'ils étaient. Alors il était allé chercher plus haut. Il était allé à la Varia. Et Squalo l'avait vu. L'Empereur l'avait vu.

Mais alors le gardien de la pluie des Vongola était arrivé et avait détruit tout ce dont il avait travaillé toute sa vie. Il avait été laissé pour mort dans le plus proche hôpital où il était resté plusieurs années sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. L'esprit autant brisé que son corps.

Il sentit un frisson parcourir son corps. Cette époque était encore pénible pour lui à se souvenir.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'au passage d'un Adelmar qui était à la recherche d'alliés pour combattre les Vongola. Et il l'avait vu. Il lui avait proposé un échange. Contre son rétablissement et une nouvelle vie, il aurait le devoir d'aider les Adelmar à se venger des Vongola. Il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde.

Et maintenant, il était là. A deux pas de se venger. Littéralement à deux pas. Il fit un autre pas, celui-ci encore plus silencieux que ses précédents. Il ne fallait pas que l'enfant l'entende. Un autre pas fut exécuté.

Les Vongola étaient des faibles.

Il abattit sa lame, visant la tête.

.

Asari avait rapidement trouvé un autre endroit un peu plus discret pas loin pour s'adosser contre un mur. Le combat n'avait pas duré longtemps mais le jeune homme était pourtant déjà en nage. Et l'utilisation de ses flammes pendant cette dernière minute n'avait pas arrangé son état. En soufflant, il laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps sans lâcher son épée. En fait, vu la poigne avec laquelle il tenait la garde, Asari ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de lâcher son arme avant un bon moment.

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas le temps de se reposer longtemps, car à peine son bras s'était-il abaisser, qu'il évita de justesse l'attaque par derrière de son adversaire.

Le plus vieux, profitant une nouvelle fois de l'effet de surprise, ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre totalement ses esprits et attaqua le Vongola de plus belle, ne lui permettant que de se défendre assez mollement sans possibilité de d'attaquer à son tour.

Après quelques séries d'attaque, Asari en était réduit à se défendre du mieux qu'il pouvait et à faire en sorte de se blesser le moins possible. Quand à Jeremiah, sa satisfaction face à cette situation pouvait pratiquement être vu physique autour de lui. Tout le monde pourrait voir à quel point il profitait du moment, à quel point il appréciait être supérieur à son adversaire. Un large sourire lui ornait à présent le visage et ses yeux brillaient presque autant que ceux de Dumbledore. Et des ricanements les plus stupides les uns des autres sortaient de sa bouche toutes les cinq secondes.

Cette situation dura quelques courtes minutes, durant lesquelles l'européen savourait de plus en plus sa victoire. Mais durant ce temps, Asari avait eu le temps de se réhabituer à la force supérieure de son adversaire : il commençait à être plus rapide dans ses parades et des occasions pour lui d'attaquer commençaient à apparaitre. Malgré cela, il n'agit pas pendant quelques échanges, laissant toujours Jeremiah dominer le combat. Personne sauf le jeune épéiste ne pourrait dire si son air concentré était dû à la difficulté du combat ou à une stratégie qu'il imaginait. Sa bouche était figée dans un mélange de grimace et de réflexion alors que ses sourcils étaient bien plus plissés que d'habitude.

Le moment qu'il devait avoir attendu semblait être arrivé car il sourit – ou du moins c'était ainsi que l'on pouvait interpréter le mouvement de ses lèvres – et la vitesse et le nombre de ses ripostes doublèrent sans que cela soit trop visible : il paraissait ne pas vouloir que son adversaire remarque son regain d'adversité.

C'était ainsi qu'eut lieu le renversement de situation. Oh, celui-ci ne se fit pas en quelques secondes. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de bien des échanges qu'Asari avait arrêté de seulement se défendre et avait commencé à attaquer. Et c'était encore des échanges plus tard qu'il commença à prendre lentement le dessus.

Cela fut totalement le cas quand Asari réussit à faire trébucher Jeremiah sur un obstacle. Cette petite inattention couta le combat à l'européen : celui-ci, déséquilibré, ne put empêcher Asari de le blesser sérieusement à la jambe et au bras. Ces deux blessures forcèrent Jeremiah à lâcher à contre cœur son arme et à se reposer sur un bout de mur.

Asari était à présent debout face à lui, son épée sur sa gorge.

– Le combat est fini, déclara-t-il.

Il leva son épée, prêt à l'abattre quand Jeremiah s'effondra à ses pieds. Mort. Une lance lui traversait le corps et derrière lui, un homme portant l'insigne des Adelmars ricanait.

– Les personnes inutiles meurs, annonça-t-il.

Asari grinça des dents, écœurer.

– C'était ton allié !

– C'était un outil pour ma Familia et notre chemin vers notre grandeur méritée. Son rôle est terminé. Il n'a donc plus d'utilité pour nous. Il est mieux mort.

A ces mots, Asari fonça sur lui, sa main serrant fortement son arme.

L'Adelmar ricana de nouveau en esquivant les attaques du jeune Vongola.

– Tu n'arriveras pas à tous nous battre, Vongola.

Asari allait le questionner sur sa phrase quand il remarqua qu'il était entouré par un bon nombre d'Adelmar.

– Tsss, laissa-t-il échapper avant de cracher au sol et de lever son épée. Venez donc.

– Mais avec plaisir.

Et un nouveau combat commença.

C.I.E.L N.O.C.T.U.R.N.E

Pas loin, les combats continuaient entre les enfants des membres de l'Alliance et les Adelmars. Même si les ennemis étaient toujours en surnombres, les étudiants commençaient à en voir la fin. Vaguement. Car si les Adelmars arrivaient moins nombreux, ceux qui arrivaient étaient souvent bien plus fort que les autres et bien plus frais que les jeunes combattants qui se battaient depuis une petite demi-heure. Et autant la fatigue que la lassitude d'un combat qui n'en finissait pas leur pesait. Rick avait commencé à utiliser sa réserve des balles qu'il avait sur lui. Kage avait fini par se battre au corps à corps, sa flamme presque épuisé. Alva et James avait été blessés sur des moments inattention…

Lily avait décidé de se mettre en mode « noir » comme on surnommait son utilisation des flammes de la nuit quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Elle se retourna rapidement, arc en main et prête à tirer pour ne trouver plus aucun Adelmar debout…

.

Pour chacun des combattants des scènes plus ou moins similaires se déroulèrent. Ces aides inattendus furent de la même manière plus ou moins bien reçut.

.

– Peu mieux faire.

– Va te faire foutre, ricana Moko avant de s'adosser à un mur, épuisée.

.

– Père ne va pas être content, chuchota une voie.

– Ouais, je sais, soupira Asari en regardant l'état dans lequel il était suite à une simple escarmouche.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était comment ?<p> 


End file.
